


Second Chance

by Rhye_Meow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, Cute Kids, Everyone Is Gay, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Single Parents, Slice of Life, attempt at sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhye_Meow/pseuds/Rhye_Meow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio Kageyama's life turned upside down when his wife of 5 years divorced him. Now trying to start over - he went back to his old home town, struggling to raise his kid alone. There he met the man he once tried to forget. The man that stood besides him through his HS days. The one regret he wish he could start over with. The love he wish he could have again. The SUN he left behind.</p><p> </p><p>AU set in future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone, in this fic Kageyama and Hinata are both adults now with child of their own. Set to be in the future. I hope you like it. Reviews are always welcome. (Along with some likes , bookmarks ,a bit of a valentines greeting for this lonely man... *ehem* )
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Haikyuu! I know... this sucks. T-T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  __  
>  _a/n; this whole fic was rewritten. same contents.. just, the original one was written when i was in the hosp. so of course mistakes was inevitable. ^^ anyway, enjoy._  
>   
> 
> __  
> _warnings:- gay sex, [of course]_  
>   
> 
> __  
> _-possibility of OOC [not so much]_  
>   
> 
> __  
> _-kids, and family life. so 'tis a bit of Slice of Lice genre_  
>   
> 
> __  
> _disclaimer; Haikyuu! and its characters will never be mine._  
> 
> 
> * * *

__

_'How will you be able to take care of a young child?'_

_'Will you be alright somehow?'_

_'The little kid needs a mother. So make sure you remarry soon. And find a good woman.'_

_'I'm leaving Tobio, this isn't working out.'_

_'Dad?! Dad!'_

"Uwah!" Tobio jolted from his sleep when he realized that the early morning sun was already up, shinning brightly on their humble abode.

"Tch that kind of dream again, huh?" He rubbed the back of his head and hurriedly began his morning routine.

Make breakfast for his son Tasuku, prepare his bento and wake him up to help him wash.

"Come on sleepy head, time to get up." He clapped a few times and patted his son but the kid didn't even bulge. This is the hardest part of their day everyday.

Just a few months ago, Tasuku couldn't even sleep, let alone stop crying, always looking for his mother. He understand the kid, though. His mom was always with him, and then the hands of fate changed their life in a blink of an eye.

His wife of 5 years blindsided him with the divorce and filed it without him even knowing that she had enough of their relationship. Heck, he didn't even see anything wrong in their marriage. He leaves the house in the morning, and comes back home at dinner. Spends the day with her and Tasuku during his rest day and repeat the cycle.

Then again, it might be because it was routine that she grew tired of it. Tobio admitted it a while ago, he didn't truly loved her. The fact will always remain—no matter how hard he tried to denies it.. He loves..

"Dad, can I have my egg-rolls sweet today? I don't like it salty." Tasuku, with bleary eyes, got up and walked towards the wash. Even though he's only 4, for his age, he is smart and considerate. This was one of the few things Tobio is thankful for his ex.

"Alright, Dad will make the eggs sweeter, the ones I already made are salty, so Dad will eat it for his breakfast and I'll make you one again."

Dressing him and helping him up on the table, they ate their meals in silence. Tobio likes this kind of mornings. Before, he often dines on the table as his ex rambles and gossips about their neighbors' life. He didn't saw what's wrong with it. He got used to her bad mouthing her friends in front of Tasuku. Now that she left, Tobio realized that was not a healthy conversation in the morning. Or any other time of the day for that matter. Good thing Tasuku is young and he did not understood any of it.

It's been a month since they moved. Their new apartment situated on the forth floor, has 2 bedrooms: one for him and one for Tasuku. A living room and a small kitchen. They have a small veranda that Tasuku likes so much—of course he had to install taller railings to make him safe. The laundry room beside the bathroom was a bit cramped for him though, but he can't complain. For a Japanese, he is tall, around 188cm now. More than that, what he likes about this apartment is that every morning, the sunlight filled the room.

It's comforting. A nice ambiance for them both.

Since he is unemployed at the moment, he looks for work online, and attended interviews every now and then. Some days, he attended cooking class and admittedly, he is an idiot when it comes to food preparation. But right now his son needs him to do it. So to avoid the incident in which he might accidentally food poison his kid, the class is a must.

_'I wonder if it would be good for Tasuku if i secretly attend baking class too. Since he likes sweet stuff so much, at least I need to learn how to make a few treats so I can lower the sugar content.'_

"DAD! We're going to be late!" Tasuku shook him a bit, stopping his stupid reverie.

"Geh! Hurry up. Do you have everything? Your lunch, extra pair of pants?"

"Yep."

"What's 'yep'.. Answer properly."

"Yes, Dad."

Tobio took a final check on himself before he carried Tasuku's things along with a briefcase.

He has an interview this noon and was ready for it. They moved back to his home town because he thought living in a congested city wasn't good for his 4 year old son—besides the face that he wanted to run away, too.

"Have a good day Dad." His child gave him a kiss on the cheeks before he left the daycare where he left him.

It's funny, Tobio thought, last few weeks ago, Tasuku kept crying and not wanting to leave his side; afraid to talk to strangers and other people in general. He even scratched the sensei at the nursery when she tried to wash his favorite blanket because it was spilled with juice. Right now though, Tasuku is enjoying his time with them. Always have a new story to tell with enthusiasm. He kept saying Haru-chan this and that..

_'Heh, my son is too young for a crush.'_

He said so, but like an idiot doting father, he found that unbelievably cute.

* * *

 

"Thank you very much sir! I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"It is our pleasure Kageyama-san. Happy to have you here." The man shook his hand and he gave a bow.

_'Yes. Finally! A break!'_

His former job was all due to the fact that his in-laws helped him have the it; when his ex wife and him separated—even though his in-laws were kind enough to let him stay for the sake of their grandson—he didn't feel happy about it at all. Tasuku is all he needs. No matter what happens, as long as he have Tasuku then it'll be alright.

He dashed himself to the parking lot, there's still an hour or so for him to pick up his son, though he'd rather pick him up now so he can celebrate his employment with him.

Where to? Running in his mind what better place to bring his kid. It's been a while since they ate out. His son was happy enough to eat convenience store food as long as he can be with him. this was a special occasion, he knew he'd be busy from here on out - and so he wanted to spoil his son a bit.

In Tobio's mind, he genuinely thinks Tasuku is a carbon copy of himself. His son has black hair and dark eyes. Even his scowling- he can see it on his kid every now and then. But some people thought Tasuku somehow had the same air with his mom. She is a beautiful woman. Tall, has expressive deep-set eyes. Her white skin resembles Tasuku's as well. But Tobio wouldn't admit it. Tasuku is his mini.

"Huh? Kageyama-san, you're quite early today. Is there something wrong?" The sensei was shocked to see Kageyama panting and catching his breath. He usually dropped by at 8am and picked up his child around 6pm, whether Tobio was busy LOOKING FOR A JOB or attended other matters. Kageyama insisted he left Tasuku to the daycare, to transition them both when he starts to work again.

"I would like to pick up my son early today and treat him to some dinner and maybe shop around. Is he napping or?.."

"Ah, you are just in time. Him and Haru-kun are playing at the back. I think they get along pretty well. Haru-kun is a very bright kid. So Tasuku's shyness is a bit cured." She giggled as she told him.

"Wait Haru-kun? I thought this Haru is a girl? I remembered Tasuku saying he is giving Haru-chan a flower or something." He got confused. 'So Haru is a boy?!'

"Ah, how cute. Hihi yes, he is a boy, ah, here they are. Tasuku, your dad is here to pick you up. Come introduce your friend."

The sensei called them out as they walked back to get their coloring things. Tasuku was surprised, but he rushed forward and gave his Dad a hug while Tobio crouched and welcomed him.

"Dad, here Haru-chan gave me this. Cool, right?" He showed Tobio some drawings he wasn't sure what does it supposed to be.'Is it an orange haired clown? Or a sun beneath the dark clouds?'

"Wow, thank you ahm.. Haru-kun?" Tobio looked at the little kid beside Tasuku. He was shorter than his child, a band aid placed as his cheek, black spiky short hair and tootle wide grin. Tobio admitted to himself that the kid looked kinda cute, warm and friendly. Tobio decided to let his child call the kid Haru-chan so long as he'd be happy with it.

"You're welcome Uncle. Ah, my name is Haruto. You write Haru as sun and To as in fly in kanji." The little kid said.

"You can write kanji?!" He asked.

"Not at all. But that's what my dad said. Hehe." He shook his head as he explained himself.

"Ah your Dad is a smart man, do you like him?" Tobio patted Haruto's head and the little guy gave a toothy smile.

"Yeah. He is cool."

"Haaa..ruuu...channn!" A familiar voice called onto Haruto and the kid wriggled out of Tobio's hold to rush toward it.

"Dad!"

"Haru-chan! Have you been good?!" the red-orange hair caught Kageyama's attention as he stood up to check the man.

"Ah, that's Haru-kun's father. He is a coach at a local high school here. Karasuno High, you know it Kageyama-san?" The sensei stood beside him and spoke fondly of Haruto's family. They can practically hear the father and son's giggling outside.

"Kara.. Karasuno?!" He mumbled the words.

"Dad, are you okay?" Tasuku tugged his father's pants seeing he froze a bit.

"Ah, let me introduce you.. Hinata-san!" The sensei called out, and the latter approached them while carrying Haruto in his arms.

"This is Tasuku-kun's father Kageyama Tobio-san. Kageyama-san this is Hinata Shouyo-san, Haruto's dad." The sensei happily introduced them.

All Tobio could hear was his own heartbeat. He didn't know that this man was still around here. Last he heard, he left and got married, and now the redhead was standing in front of him ike a dream.

_' He got taller, but his face remains the same. Happy and his orange hair the same as before. '_

_' What do I do? '_

Hinata made the first move, he gave Kageyama a conditioned smile. The kind of smile you give to a stranger. He reached out his hand and shook Kageyama's.

"Nice to see you again Kageyama-kun. It has been a while, right? Please take care of us." He said and let go of the raven's hand soon after.

_' Shit! What kind of fate is this? '_


	2. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Isn't mine. *ugly sobbing*
> 
> a/n: rewritten chapter for better reading experience. many thanks to Rin for the corrections

__

****

"Dad, I'm sleepy. Hurry, hurry, hurry." After baths at night, Haruto was always cranky. Whether he was tired or hating the fact that he was obligated to wear the stomach warmers he hates so much, it's always taken a toll on his Dad who takes care of him.

"Don't scratch your face, I told you. It'll never heal." Hinata—who's still fixing his son's futon—gave a long suffering sigh. Haruto is a good kid, but when he's feel tired or sleepy, he's a royal pain.

"Here, it's ready. I'll remove the band aid on your cheek to let your wound breathe. Remember what I said, don't scratch it okay?" He tucked the little guy and gave him a kiss on the forehead, before he closed the lights in their room. Hinata then checked his son's face injury; it seemed to have healed quite well. The itching Haruto kept whining about was probably the reason why Haruto was irritated lately; the scabbing were never pleasant after all.

Haruto started his thumb sucking and exhale audibly. "Night Papa."

Being called 'Papa' was really cute, but Hinata always corrected his little one. He'd rather be called 'Dad' and that's the only option.

While Haruto slept soundly beside him, Hinata was going through checking the papers of his class. He gave a little quiz today in preparation for the midterms that's coming up in about a week from now.

The result gave him quite a headache.

_' Now I know what my sense felt when she went through my test papers. Haaaaa. '_

"Shrimp fried rice!" Haruto mumbled in his sleep.

_' Shrimp huh? I guess I could buy some this weekend. '_

Hinata's salary isn't really big; in fact, there were days when it's not enough. He was lucky enough to have his family and they are very supportive in times of their needs.

At times when he can't come home because of his duties as adviser to the Karasuno Mens Volleyball Club, his mom and little sister Natsu were always available to pick up Haruto and let him stay for the night or weekends.

Being single wasn't so bad; he never got married in the first place. When his then girlfriend said she's pregnant, without a doubt in Hinata's mind that he is not the father of the baby. They dated for a short while—after he found out about Kageyama's engagement—but they never had sex. Well, they did, but Hinata stopped in the middle of it. Even if they'd been intoxicated from alcohol, Kageyama's face came to his mind. He's heartbroken, lost and sleepless (not to mention wearing a condom) so it'd be impossible for him to father the kid.

He knew it as well, that his ex girlfriend knew very well that it's not his. So when he agreed to take care of them both without getting married or tied down to the loveless relationship, the woman came clean about lying. Regardless, when the baby was born, Hinata couldn't help but love the kid.

Ever since then, Haruto is his life.

Not long after, the girl got married and he asked if she can leave Haruto in his care. They all agreed; however, that it'd be best if Haruto's mother and her new family gets to see him once in awhile as well. Whenever Hinata has a break—which rarely happens—they'd go out and drive to the city to meet Haruto's mom and his Dad no. 2, along with his baby sister.

"Huk.."

Hinata snorted a bit when he heard Haruto started with his snoring.

_' Guess I'll go ahead and sleep as well. '_

* * *

_._

_._

"Coach, are you feeling unwell? You look pale. " Shimizu gave Hinata a can of iced-coffee when she saw him slouched at his chair at the faculty, looking really ill.

Hinata's senpai during his high school days is now the secretary to the school Principal. It suits her, Hinata along with his friends thought so.

"I'm fine. Just didn't get enough sleep. Haruto woke up in the middle of the night and cried a lot. He must've had a bad dream." Hinata gave a nod and accepted the coffee. It made a 'fsssh' sound when he opened it.

"Ah, how's he? Still wetting the bed?" Shimizu took some papers from him, that was the reason she went there anyway.

"No. Thankfully, we got rid of that now. Takeda-sensei said I should try and put some stomach warmer on him and it works wonders, since that child sleeps like he's swimming, mou. " Hinata slouched further.

Shimizu giggle. "Well the Vice principal takes care if his nephew from time to time, so I'm sure Ukai-san and him can help you when you need some advice."

Over the years Shimizu became talkative and friendly. Ever since she started dating Tanaka, she became open and laughing. Hinata guessed couples really do influence each other, cause since then, Tanaka's easily agitated attitude changed as well. Well, for Hinata, he will always be his cool senior.

"Shimizu-senpai, please make sure Tanaka and you have lots of babies." Hinata jested as she left her blushing till her ear.

* * *

.

.

"What? So Kageyama's here again? The bastard! He has the guts to show his face in front of you?!" Nishinoya slammed his hands on the table making the plates clinked a bit.

" _Maa, maa_. Calm down Yuu. Let us hear Hinata's story first. And also, you're making a ruckus. So please calm down."

Asahi; now an owner of a small barbeque restaurant, has been dating Nishinoya for who knows how long. All Hinata knew was that the two gradually exposed their intimate relationship when Takeda-sensei came clean about Ukai-san and him. They all suspected it before; eventually they'd became aware that the two slowly became open with their flirting and small affectionate gestures. Like holding hands, Asahi being thoughtful to Nishinoya, and Nishinoya being willful to him.

"Are you listening Asahi-san? That Kageyama is back. Our poor Hinata must've been shocked. Are you?! Here, drink up! It's our rest day tomorrow. Asahi and I will take care of Haru-chan. Stuff your face!" Nishinoya placed lots of meats and gave Hinata two tall glasses of beer.

"Nishinoya-San, I'm really alright. It's not as if we are kids anymore. Besides, we both have a child to take care now. Whatever happened before was in the past. I'm not as hurt as I thought I would be." Hinata smiled, though it looked really forced. Nishinoya and Asahi could practically feel the hurt behind Hinata's words.

"Dad! Can I have pudding?" Haruto that time was dining at the corner of the counter where all of them sat. He's too far and too occupied to understand what they were talking about.

"Here, Haruto-kun. Just tell me what you want to drink after." Asahi gave him the pudding the kid loved so much. Hinata and him were both regulars to his shop. Since his boyfriend Nishinoya is the godfather of the kid, Asahi came to love him too.

"Thank you jiji." Haruto happily accepted the treat.

"Err.. I'm not a grandpa yet." Asahi correctly Haruto yet again.

"Yes, you are." Was the response he got.

Hinata gave out quite a sigh. He didn't know what to do with these feelings. Was he happy? Sad? Expecting something from the man?

"Anyway, Kageyama has this kid who looks like him! And Haru-chan is very fond of him. So it can't be helped. For sure I will see him from time to time. It'd be weird if I change daycare now, wouldn't it? Honestly, I really can't afford it, even if I want to. That's the cheapest place I can pay. Natsu is going to school and expenses is quite costly, so I'm helping her as well." said Hinata.

"Fine. But if you need to, Asahi-san and I are always here. Nah, Asahi?"

"Yes. We can look after him too, if you want. Since we open our shop at noon. And it's not really busy by then." Asahi added.

"Thanks you guys."

* * *

**Earlier.**.

"Hinata! Wait!" Kageyama came rushing towards Hinata when they left the daycare. He was hauling Haruto on his bike that time so he can't really move fast.

"What is it Kageyama?" He knitted his brow. He would like to leave as soon as possible.

"Hinata. I.. ah.. "

"It's fine." Hinata said

"What?!"

"There's nothing left for us to talk about."

"Wait." Kageyama said, desperation obvious from his voice.

"I did."

"You 'did' what?" Kageyama asked. His child in his arms were giving them a questioning look. Back and forth Tasuku searched their faces, curious as to what this uncle and his Dad was talking about.

"I waited for you."

"... Hinata."

Hinata bowed and started to pedal, but he shouted before they leave the two.

"Bye bye Tasuku-chan."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Thank you for the subscription, kudos and bookmarks. ^^ The first two chapters are more like highlights of their past. I hope you guys stick around for the next updates.
> 
> Ja!
> 
> *tips imaginary hat*


	3. Pardon the Intrusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just to clear it up, i will reveal when and why did Kageyama left all in due time. And also what is their current age now as the story progress. ^-^ enjoy. rewritten chapter , many thanks to Rin.
> 
> Disclaimer: While i tell my non suspecting 5 yr old niece that i own Haikyuu! In reality - I don't. I own about 99 pair of shoes though, in which i only wore 3 pairs.. yep. I'm that addict. D; no judging!

__

__"Eh? But Kageyama-san, we don't do extensions here! On Saturdays we only have part timers. Can you ask someone you know to come pick up Tasuku-kun?"_ _

The sensei from the other line sounded so troubled, why wouldn't she? It's Saturday and the daycare only opens till 3pm. Most of the parents that dropped their kids by during weekends are single parents who needed to do some appointment in the morning. Most of them picked them up around lunch. This puts Kageyama in a bind.

Earlier he got a call saying he needed to come to work even though he made sure all of the urgent things from his department have been settled yesterday. But seeing as how he is new to the company, refusing is a luxury he could not afford.

"I know, but please give me at least until 6pm. Please sensei. I am a single parent, my own family lives abroad. I don't have anyone to rely on here since we just moved back. Can you please help me just this once? Tasuku is a well behave little boy, he'll understand if you tell him to stay still." Kageyama bowed profusely even though she can't see him do so. Some of his coworkers murmured to one another. They cannot believe what they just heard.  _Kageyama is a single dad?_

__"Ah, this is a problem then, I can understand your predicament, but we agreed earlier that it's only until 3pm. We already let the other part timers go home and I have an appointment later. The latest I can give you is...ah... Wait a minute Haru-kun sensei is talking to Tasuku-kun's dad... Err, excuse me for a minute Kageyama-San..."_ _

"Alright."

Kageyama pinched his brows and sighed audibly. They were on a break, but most of the people present continued working, eager to finish early and come home. He knew other wise, though, he estimated at the very least they will finish by 5pm.

__"Bakageyama."_ _

_*thump*_

"Hinata? Is that you?" He instantly felt his face grew hot. ' _ _Why is Hinata there? Why is he talking to me?__ _ _'__

__"Yeah, Sensei told me what's going on. You stupid Dad, at least have some contingency plan in times like this, mou."_ _

"I'm.. Sorry..."

__"We're taking Tasuku-chan with us, so you better bring us some treats when you pick him up."_ _

"Huh? Eh?! Are you sure about it? No need to I mean the sen-"

__"At times like this you should just accept and thank me. Baka."_ _

Kageyama could hear Tasuku yelling  _'yay yay'_  and Haruto saying 'Dad, can we have shrimp fried rice?' at the background. ' _ _My son really likes this kid, huh? Guess I have no choice. I can't be picky.__ _ _'__

"Ah, right. Then please, I'll leave Tasuku to you for a while. Please tell me your address.. Yes, ah the one on the old park? Ah yeah.. Turn left? Okay.. Room 410 okay. Thanks."

_Kageyama's heartbeat was loud, beating wildly agaisnt his chest._

"Kageyama-san are you alright? Your face got red. Is everything okay?"

Kageyama clenched his chest. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just sort out some problems at the daycare." He tried to answer as smoothly as possible. But the truth was so far from being okay.

* * *

.

"Pardon my intrusion." Tasuku called out before he removed his shoes and neatly arranged it at the side of the entrance. Hinata and Haruto gawked at him.

"Wow, did you see that Haru-chan? Tasuku-chan is so courteous. He even arranged his shoes!" Hinata gave Tasuku a praising pat on the head.

"Yeah! He even taught me how to use chopsticks Dad! Isn't he great?!" Haruto on the other hand removed his shoes, socks and pants - and haphazardly threw them on the floor.

"Haha, well come in Tasuku-chan. Please don't mind the mess. Uncle will prepare you guys some snacks and you can go play in the living room." Hinata said, while he sorted out their things and bags.

"Err... Uncle can I wash my hands and rinse my mouth first? Dad said I should after I come home so I won't get sick." The little boy said shyly.

"Eh? Ah, okay. Haru-chan show Tasuku-chan the wash. Be careful, okay? You guys might slip." Hinata said.

"'Kay! Come!" Haruto dragged the visitor in a hurry.

"What did I just say? Be careful! Don't run, geez!"

__'_ _ __Sheesh, Kageyama's kid is so stiff and proper. He's a good kid, but for his age, he is so well behave. As expected of the elites._ _ __'_ _

Hinata started to blend some fruits they bought on their way home. Since today was kinda hot, he decided to serve them shake. He learned from the sensei that their little guest likes sweet stuff. So this afternoon snack was Strawberry shake and biscuits.

__'_ _ __Still, I didn't expect that Kageyama is a divorcee. They seemed tight, him and his wife, on their wedding. Now that I think about it, Tasuku kinda looks like her. Except, of course the thing he does with his mouth. That unusual pouting_ _ __was so_ _ __like his dad. Hehe_ _ __'_ _

__'_ _ __Ah! Stop it Shouyo! This is not the time for this!_ _ __'_ _

He gave his cheek a light slapped and arrange the treats to serve the kiddies.

"Here it is, - WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

He saw the two coloring their floor with permanent marker.

"Stop that! This is your idea Haruto, am I right?" He always calls Haruto by his name whenever he was mad, and right now- he is.

"But dad, I want something Tasuku made so I can see it every day." He gave his dad the pitiful look.

__'_ _ __This kid is good at coaxing me._ _ __'_ _

"Fine, but this is enough. Use paper and we can hang it in the room. Okay?  _Mou_ , how am I going to clean all these. Go sit on the sofa and eat these for now." He placed the tray on the center table.

"Uncle, please don't be mad. I'm sorry." Tasuku twiddled his fingers, looking really apologetic.

"Eh? I'm not, don't worry about it. Hehe, just go ahead and enjoy your stay. You're always welcome here. Come play whenever your dad can't pick you early." Hinata gave him another pat. ' _ _He's really a good kid. I think too good, though. Maybe that bakageyama is too strict with him.__ _ _'__

"Dad, Tasuku-chan is kind. Can I marry him?" Haruto cling onto Tasuku's waist.

"Eh? Ah.. You see.."

"No! You can't marry me!" Tasuku pushed him and move further. Leaving Hinata and his son surprised.

"You can't! Cause married people get divorced. They leave the dad behind and Dad cries and drinks and mommy leaves Tasuku behind...uhh .. Wahhh Wahhhhhh wahhh." He started bawling.

"Eh! Tasuku-Chan! Don't cry. We understand, Haruto didn't mean it that way. Come here, say you're sorry!" Hinata pressed his son's head to bow and apologized but the other refused.

"Don't worry, I'll marry you and won't leave you. I'll stay.."

" _Baka_ , that's enough, you're making it worse." Hinata stood up and pick up the crying kid. He doesn't understand but he felt so sorry for the guy. Haruto and him was blessed because they'd been close, and has harmonious relationship with his kid's mom. However, this child just recently lost his. From what he understood, Kageyama was alone here. Somehow his anger towards his ex-boyfriend dissipated.

__'_ _ __They_ _ __'d_ _ __lived a hard life, huh? This must be the reason why he decided to come back here._ _ __'_ _

"There, there Tasuku-Chan, uncle and Haru-chan will always be here. So don't be sad." He cooed the kid in his arms and the other one slowly calmed down.

"Dad,., dad.. dy.. daddy." Tasuku mumbled.

"Yeah, your dad will come soon.. shhh.. shhh."

__'_ _ __Poor kid. At times like this I can see he is just a child. That idiot! He let his child saw him drink? Tch._ _ __'_ _

* * *

.

"Pardon my intrusion, here.. Treats and this is for... ah.. uhm your wife." Hinata opened the door for Kageyama and the latter - like an idiot- spoke like he'd been practicing his sentence.

"I don't have a wife." Hinata took the plastic bags and rolled his eyes to the flowers Kageyama meant to give his 'wife'.

"I'll take this instead. Thank you. Come in, Tasuku and Haruto fell asleep a few moments ago. Dinner is still simmering, I'll wake them later." Hinata turned around.

His voice sounded relax, cool, composed. But he was nervous.

__'_ _ __Man, Kageyama got hotter. What's with the perfectly fitted suit? Get yourself together me. Hang in there with me!_ _ __'_ _

"Okay then, pardon me."

Just like his son, Kageyama removed his shoes and neatly arranged it at the side of the entrance.

__'_ _ __Heh. I guess his son picked up on that._ _ __'_ _

"Hinata, sorry for making you take care of him. Did he bother you guys somehow?" Kageyama took a seat and accepted the tea Hinata served.

"On the contrary, He was so well behave. I'm afraid you're far too strict on the kid. Let him loose a bit and let him have fun." Hinata slumped beside him on the sofa.

"No. It's Ayumu, I mean my ex-wife who took care him before, so his manner and his way of speaking was because of her." Kageyama loosens his tie and sighed.

 _ _'__ _ _Oh no. So sexy. Just a little bit more. Hang in there Shouyo__..' Hinata averted his gaze and focused on one spot of the wall. ' _ _That's a nice wall. Good wall.__ _ _'__

His rationality was diminishing by the minute. He could smell Kageyama's expensive scent. He took a deep breath and changed the topic.

"By the way, Tasuku cried earlier. My son casually said he'll marry him and he got all panicky, he said they can't cause they'll end being divorced and he'll be left behind or something. Geez.. What's wrong with you? Bakageyama! Don't let your child see you drink! mou..." he sighed through his nose.

"Ah? Sorry.. I was.. You know.. Am.." Kageyama looked lost and he finger combed his black hair back.

__-Gulp.-_ _

"It's fine, I can help you a bit. When you are pressed for time and can't pick him up, or just play dates and questions where the clinics for children here.. Then I'll help you from time to time with whatever you guys might need. For the sake of that beautiful child of yours." Hinata said, leaning his head on the couch.

"Really? That'd be great. Thank you." Kageyama gave him a smile.

"Heh, so you can smile now huh? That's nice." Hinata teased.

Of course the other one felt shy and a streak of pink showed on his face.

"Kageyama, I really hated you when you left. And i still do - a little bit." Hinata said, with a serious tone to him, the other one looked lost again and tried to speak but couldn't.. No words form in his mouth.

"Let's forget that. Well, I will, only if you let me punch your face." Hinata said.

"HUH?!" Kageyama's scowling returned.

"Ha-ha, let me punch you once then I'll try to forget it all." Hinata chuckled. ' _ _There's no way Kageyama would. He look__ _ _ed__ _ _like he__ _ _'s__ _ _about to give me a punch..__ _ _'__

But to his surprise, Kageyama faced him, braced his hands on the sofa arm rest and closed his eyes.

Hinata felt his stomach churn. The scary faced Kageyama he knew before was now a gentler, handsome man with mature air around him. Too much emotion was welling up inside him. The curses, the swearing, the guilt tripping, he practiced to say to this man - he forgot it all.

Before he knew it, instead of a punch, he gave the idiot a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't have a definite day of updating this story. I am suffering from a terrible disease that killed far too many.. it's the menance called 'laziness' T_T but since i like the story/plot i might update sooner :3
> 
> Kisses for the subscribers and those who gave kudos. For those who don't want my kiss then air high five for you \m/


	4. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lemon-ish :P rewritten chapter. thanks to Rin for the corrections
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Haikyuu! However i own a Hinata keychain. :3

__

As their lips were pressed together, there's a faint heart beating in the background. Whose was it? They'd both wonder. The kiss was nothing special, two lips connected almost like a kiss for family and friends alike. The both of them got surprised at how familiar the sensation was. How long since their last kiss? Both of them could still remember the day.

The seconds felt like a lifetime. Just as Hinata came back to his senses and broke the kiss, Kageyama pulled him back. The red-orange hair between his slender long fingers. The heat from the other man's skin. The pulse rising from his own.

_'Damn, it's been so long.' Hinata thought._

" _Ngh_." The redhead let a moan out when Kageyama's tongue slipped inside his mouth. He felt electrocuted and the rush went directly to his groins. "St.. Stop, " he managed to protest, but his body was betraying his thoughts. " _Uhn_." Kageyama's relentless assault made him weak at the knees.

"Ba-baka.. I said stop!" Panting really loudly, Hinata finally pushed the raven off him, one hand still on his waist.

"And why do I need to?" Kageyama's face grew dark, inching closer again to him. He felt it too, that Kageyama's lower region growing larger by the second, and that made him uncomfortable.

"Sorry, let's stop this okay. It was only a joke that I kissed you." Hinata averted his gaze and squeezed his thigh closely shut.

"A joke? I don't see it that way." Kageyama tilted Hinata's chin close to his but the other one stood up.

"Kageyama I said I was joking, stop being weird." He escaped by going to the kitchen and turning the stove off.

However, he's so sure that Kageyama would follow him, but to his surprise, Kageyama stayed perfectly still. He looked at Hinata, up and down he'd stared at the man, eyes searching for answers. Somehow Hinata felt like the other one accusing him of something and he felt a little bit guilty.

"I said I'm sorry! Don't be so uptight, Baka. I'm going to wake up the kids. Set the table while I help them wash up." Hinata's cheeks were beet red. Even more when Kageyama stood up, still with intense stare, moving towards him.

Instinctively, Hinata retreated. "Wha.. what is it, your face is scary."

"I told you before too didn't I? I was born with this face." Kageyama linked one hand on Hinata's nape and this made the redhead have goosebumps all over his skin.

"Ne, Hinata, did you know that kiss was more than more effective than a punch?" Kageyama whispered on the poofy airhead's ears. Hinata swore that breathing on his ears was Kageyama's secret weapon.

"Wha...why is that Kageyama-kun?" He closed his eyes and braced himself on the kitchen counter, while the other on supported him by the waist.

_'Shit. Shit. Kageyama smells so fucking good. This is bad. This is seriously bad.' Hinata admitted to himself. He was turned on, the familiarity was comforting and he missed the raven's touch._

"..Cause it made me realize what I missed all these years." Kageyama slowly let him go. But before he did, he stroked the cheeks of the redhaired man in front of him. He did it slow with his thumb, with an adoring look on his face; tiny streak of blush on his own. His thumb traced Hinata's lips, and like a man finally rejoined by his lost love - he spoke so longingly. "How I miss your smart mouth. That nervous reaction you show whenever we made out, this sensation of your goosebumps on my palms. Everything about you." Kageyama stepped back, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he exhaled, his face finally relaxed a bit.

"Alright, I'll wait for you. We're not kids anymore and we have more freedom than we did back then. I'll wait." Kageyama brushed his hair back with his fingers and exhaled once more.

"Wha.. WHAT'S WITH THE SMUG ATTITUDE! YOU'RE TOTALLY pissing me off here!" Hinata shouted and stomped his feet.

"Ah..  _Uwahhhh_!"

The both of them got startled when Tasuku cried and rushed towards his Dad. "Tasuku-chan! How long have you been up?" Hinata's face was flustered. He can't believe he'd lost composure and shout like he did.

"Uncle, you can't bully dad." Tasuku hid behind Kageyama's legs.

"Ah, no.. Uncle Hinata isn't bullying me. He got mad at Dad for leaving you alone. I'm sorry." Though Kageyama seemed so used to his kid's attitude that he did not faze at all.

"Ah, that's right, that's right. Anyway, Tasuku-chan, you're going to eat with us tonight. You and Haruto, you like that, don't you?" Hinata clapped his hands together, trying to coax Tasuku. However, he felt irritated again when Kageyama smirked at him.

* * *

.

"You suck!" Kageyama said while he chewed on Hinata's sweet ginger pork.

"Just eat it and stop complaining,  _mou_.. " Hinata admitted it too, though. The taste was indeed a bit weird. Cooking was never his strong point since they always ate dinner at Asahi and Nishinoya's place, and eats take-out for lunch. Both of which Asahi prepared for them.

"Just how do you let your kid eat this is beyond me." Even complaining, Kageyama still ate it all. But earlier the kids complained about the taste so he had choice but to make them _omurice._

"Still, it's a surprise that you're so good at food preparation." Hinata grumbled while he forked a big chunked of meat and stuffed it in his mouth.

_'Stupid Kageyama so sexy with his shirt rolled up and apron. I almost had a nose bleed. Ah ugh..'_

Hinat coughed a bit, choking on the unchewed food.

Kageyama gave Hinata a glass of water. "At least eat properly, dumbass." He sighed and leaned back; clasped his hands and say thanks for the food.

"I had to learn how making food. It's economical that way. If you eat outside everyday, chances are you won't stretch your budget for a month. The money that I spent on expensive food can be use for Tasuku's other needs. Plus, I want him to feel that someone is taking the time to cook for him. So he'd feel loved and won't miss his mom so much." Kageyama sipped his aftermeal tea. The kids by this time we're finished with their omurice and now watching TV.

Hinata looked at Tasuku, he really was enjoying the company of his kid. He silently felt sad when he'd thought that maybe Haruto was Tasuku's first friend.

"Well, that's so you Tobio. Whenever you want something, you'd give it your all." Hinata blurted out while giving the children adoring look.

Kageyama just stared back at the man.

_'Hinata looked matured, but his gentle nature is still there. Plus, I like how his facial expression didn't change at all.'_

"Hinata."

"What?" Hinata asked

"It's Sunday tomorrow. Please let us sleep over here. I'm really tired. Yosh, it's decided. Tasuku, Uncle Hinata said we can sleep over, isn't that nice?" Kageyama called out and the two kids cheered.

Hinata gritted his teeth while the other one showed a smug face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, bookmarks , follows... \O/


	5. Accept me again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: contains Lemons, smut or whatever you call it. reader discretion is advised. so non of those -oh shit i didn't sign up for this- okay? This is for mature readers. :) rewritten chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Haikyuu! I wish i could, i probably couldn't buy the rights. *sad monotonous laughter*

__

"The kids are ready for their baths now. Can you please help with their futons? The guest one is just above the small green cabinet." Hinata made an effort not start a fight with Kageyama when he'd already invited himself inside their home. He wanted to, but for arguments sake -and his sanity as well- he'd forced himself to just let it go.

He made a mental note, however, to let Kageyama hear an ear full when the little ones sleep.

Without needing for further direction, Kageyama went and lay down the futons in Haruto's room. He'd looked around the place, the kid's room was filled with drawings plastered on the wall. Some action figured man, an elephant at the zoo, a balloon with a kid riding in it, (looks like Haruto himself) . He went in for a closer look. One drawing was placed on a wooden picture frame, about the size of full A4 paper. In it was a famil; a woman with a little girl at her arms, a man in suit, one that looks like Haruto and one that looks like Hinata.

__'_ _ __Hmm.. Is this their setup? The supposed to be wife having a new family?_ _ __'_ _ _Kageyama wondered._

"Kyaa! Don't get water on me!" Kageyama was startled by Hinata's booming voice in the bathroom.

He can't help but feel a little happy. Hinata's home is smaller than theirs. In fact, it only has one bedroom. By the looks of it, Hinata and Haruto shared the space. But it's cozy, messy, and smelled like them.

__'_ _ __It's so damn warm._ _ __'_ _

Kageyama clenched his chest again. He does this once in awhile for some time now. Whenever he'd feel so happy, or sad or anything other than the normal feeling - his chest would tighten a bit.

__'_ _ __I guess i'm getting old._ _ __'_ _

"What's your problem?" Hinata looked perplexed as he stared at Kageyama. His eyes were focused on the Kageyama's fist.

"Nothing." Kageyama said as he crouched down and towelled his son's hair.

"Daddy does that every time. I see it." Tasuku looked at Hinata. As expected, the kid is keenly sensitive to his surroundings.

"Oh, right I remember you're once like that too. When..." Hinata and Kageyama fell silent when Hinata opened up a sore topic they'd rather forget.

"Dad! I'm sleepy!" Haruto broke their silence when he grumbled. "Ah, that's right. Please use this first." Hinata gave Kageyama a hair dryer and the other one used it on his child.

Half an hour later -with much coaxing and pleading and running about, the two kids fell asleep.

* * *

.

"Ha. I'm so tired. I only went in for a meeting, but I'm so tired today." Hinata said as he sat at the opposite of Kageyama on their coffee table. The two of them were sitting on a zabuton*, drinking beer. It's still quite early for them to retire. With hyper tension and the awkward kissing they'd did earlier -not to mention Kageyama's confession to wait for Hinata- No one in their right mind would fall asleep easily.

"Hinata, the shirt you lent me is small. It's too fitted for a sleep wear." Kageyama tried to give it a few tugged, but as one would expect, Hinata's height and weight are smaller than him.

"Pffft."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me? Dumbass!" Kageyama reached for the other one's face and squeezed his chin.

"Shol..ri. pfftt haha."

"Ha. Never mind, I'll bring in a few clothes here the next weekend." Kageyama retreated and opened up a new can.

"Huh? Why would you do that? And anyway, you'd invited yourself here again?! Just because I said I'll help you with your kid doesn't give you the right to-

"Shouyo.."

!

That was the first time in years since Kageyama called out to Hinata's name. The immediate response was a blush on the face. Followed by stammering and fumbling.

"Stupid.. Stupid.. Stupid." Hinata started.

"I know." Kageyama stood up and half knelt in front of Hinata, reaching for his lips. The other one averted his head and falls back, but Kageyama caught his back.

"Kageyama..." Hinata's teary eyed face turned the other one on. But Kageyama still didn't kiss him. He'd made a mess earlier, but he was serious about waiting for Hinata to accept him again. Also, they need to clear the things they'd been meaning to settle.

"Don't worry. I won't do it again. Until you ask me, I'll try to hold back. Try.." Kageyama helped Hinata correct his sitting. He reached for the remote and open up the TV, trying to pay no attention to the redhead while trying to calm the tent he was pitching in his pants.

Of course he'd be aroused no matter what the situation was. Hinata right now was freshly bathe, his sleep wear was a bit loose on the neck, either it'd been worn out or the fact that Kageyama saw how difficult Haruto was when he'd cranky and tired. He witnessed the little kid tugging Hinata's shirt, pulling his hair, biting his Dad's shoulder. Crying-and basically throwing a hissy fit.

The skin that showed at that loosely fitted collar was too tempting. Years before, Kageyama had this habit of biting Hinata on his nape, leaving a bit of mark at his neck, some even below Hinata's navel, just to piss the man off.

Well, that'd been the case-also to let others know to 'fuck off'. That Hinata was taken and that the man was _ _his.__

Now he'd no right to do that. Heck, he didn't even have the right to sit where he was now. Hinata being forgiving was something he was thankful for.

"Hinata, tell me- last I heard from you, you're getting married too. What happened?" Kageyama still flipping the remote looking for something interesting to see.

"I'm gay Kageyama. She's just a beard." Hinata tossed the emptied can of beer on the floor.

__'_ _ __What?!_ _ __'_ _ _Kageyama flipped his_ _head fast._

"Are you already drunk?!" Kageyama looked at him. They both had three cans and he's still fine. However, Hinata looked like he'd start slurring his speech about now.

"A little bit. What about you Kageyama? What happened, huh?" Hinata took the remote from him and turned into a channel where it seems to be showing a westerner's romance film. "Ah, I know this one. This- ahm.. The Notebook. " Hinata blurted out.

"Hmm." Kageyama agreed. He knew the movie as well. He remembered one time, at their college dorm, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi him and Hinata watched it during the time when they had a big storm. It was the only one saved in Shimizu's laptop. Ryuu Tanaka left it at their place by accident and they'd asked Shimizu's permission if they can open it.

Kageyama felt a bit nostalgic.

"My ex-wife, Ayumu, had an affair. I caught her one time, but we'd settled it amicably, that's what we decided back then. During those times that I thought we'd alreadt got past the situation, she filed divorce on me. Her basis was I don't consumate our marriage." Kageyama said, he didn't look at Hinata, this was a sensitive topic to begin with, and he was not sure if it was alright to do it while drinking. But if not, then it'd be too weird doing it sober.

"I'm sorry. You must have loved her too. Tasuku said you were sad or something."

Hinata's sympathy seemed so genuine to Kageyama. He smiled for a bit and thanked him.

"That's part of it, yes. We had lived together for 5 years. A decent human being will grow to love the person near you with that amount of time." Kageyama said plainly.

The red haired man felt shooting pains in his chest. He knew he said it, he knew he started it, but it still hurts to hear Kageyama admitted that he did love her. While all these times Hinata only have Tobio in his heart.

"But my love for her was that of a friend, or family if you will.." Kageyama added.

"What?"

"I never loved her romanctically, Hinata. True. We had Tasuku, of course we had sex. Mostly it's purely physiological on my part. I am a man, and there's no reason for me to shame my wife when she comes to me. But..." Kageyama felt the need not to talk about her further. It'd be unfair to her and he's not the type of a man to speak about such things.

"I understand. You don't need to explain it to me. And you're happy you got Tasuku now right? How old is he exactly?"

 _ _'__ _ _This dumbass is really kind.__ _ _'__ _Kageyama thought when the man changed the topic as smoothly as he could._ Kageyama knew Hinata intentionally shifted the conversation so he won't feel burdened.

"Hinata, for all those years I'm not with you - I always see you. I see you in the little things I encounter. The bus stop, the vanilla latte, the pencil with bite marks on it, the nikuman at the convenience store. Every now and then I think of you. What does your kid look like? Are you still in contact with the rest of our friends? Do you still do that distant look you have when you'd get annoyed at something? " Kageyama looked at the ceiling, resting his head on the sofa.

"Does your heart hurts like mine do?" Hinata asked Kageyama back. Instead of being happy, Hinata felt extremely sad with what he'd heard.

Kageyama sat straight and looked at him.

"Kageyama, no.. Tobio, it's you who left me that day. Not me. I waited in that hospital bed for three months. Not once did you show your face. Our team mates and college friends searched for you, frantically! We all thought you went to your dad in Hong Kong. Then I heard from Captain Sawamura that you called him and told us you're engaged? Hahahaha." Hinata's face was down, looking at his empty palms, and Kageyama saw tears falling down on Hinata's face.

"Hina.."

"Just stop. This is enough Kageyama. I'm happy for you. Your life with your son seemed put together. Let's not be more than this." The redhead's voice sounded so sad, and so tired. Kageyama understands him, he really does. But he just can't accept it in his heart. That throbbing ache he'd felt before kept bubbling back.

__'_ _ __I don't want to let you go again. I won't survive it the second time._ _ __'_ _

Kageyama lunged forward and pinned Hinata down, with so much force he pressed his lips onto the redhead's. Prying Hinata's mouth to open with Kageyama's finger-while the other hand seemed to be choking the tinier man under him.

Hinata's back was on the wooden floor, completely shocked about how Kageyama looked right now. The other man was lifting his shirt up to his nipple-relentlessly kissing him torridly.

__'_ _ __Dam_ _ __n_ _ __it! I have no strength._ _ __'_ _

" _Ngh.. hmm_.." Hinata struggled under him and Kageyama puts more onto his weight.

"Hinata, please..." Kageyama pleaded. "Please Hinata." Kageyama let go of Hinata's mouth and bit the other one's neck, it actually broke the skin.

"Dammit, Kageyama. Are you raping me? Is this what it's become? Please for fuck's sake, control yourself!" Hinata hissed under, still managing to control his voice for the sake of the kids.

"Accept me, please.. Hinata." Kageyama hugged him tight.

__'_ _ __Shit, he lost it, huh? Guess I have no choice._ _ __'_ _

"Kageyama, cool your head a bit. I understand, okay? Let's do this instead."

Hinata slid his hand inside Kageyama's sweat pants and whipped out Kageyama's hot solid shaft.

 _'_ _He's completely ready, huh?_ _'_  He gulped his saliva back when he saw Kageyama's rock hard and hot on his palms. More than that, he can already smell the other one soaked in it. ' _This guy, isn't he keeping it in so much? He's damn excited._ _'_

Hinata's breath became ragged and harshed while Kageyama was still on top of him and snaking his hands onto his shorts. He's half hard at the time, but his member grew instantly hard at Kageyama's cold palms.

The man on top of him leaned in and licked his lips, while they'd simultaneously jerked each other. The sound that reverberated through the living room were their breathy noises and squishy sound. The sensation felt extra amazing with their seemingly endless leaking pre-cum that Hinata's belly was actually soaked from Kageyama's.

"Stick out your tongue, Hinata." Kageyama whispered on his ears, the other one didn't forget to add the blowing of warm breath that actually turned Hinata on, and so the orange haired obliged.

When he did so, Kageyama smiled a bit and Hinata's heartbeat quicken noticeably.

Kageyama wrapped Hinata's hands to their joined aching groins, obviously nearing its completion. While Hinata froth theirs together, Kageyama thrust his hips. "Haa, shit, it's warm." Kageyama poured on top of him, gritting his teeth together while he pinched Hinata's tongue, playing with it a bit. Back before, Kageyama'd discovered this was one of Hinata's erogenous zones. Of course he'll going to use it now.

"Mnn.." Hinata moaned uncontrollably under when he came first, his toes curling as the hot liquid oozed out and covered both of their member.

Kageyama however, isn't finished, with his one hand still pinching Hinata's tongue out, he debated whether or not he'd shoot it on Hinata's face like he did back then- whenever he was in a kinky mood. But the other one glared at him.

"I'll bite it off." Hinata said plainly, he knew Kageyama's one weird habit and so Kageyama settled for cumming on Hinata's hands. Biting his lower lips as he does.

__'_ _ __Shit, that's sexy as fuck._ _ __'_ _ _Hinata admit_ _ted_ _to himself._

When the deed was done, Kageyama collapsed on top of Hinata, still catching his breath.

"I can't believe we did that here. I'm glad we kept quiet somehow." Hinata said.

"Yeah..."

"Get off me Bakageyama." Hinata pushed him off,

"Ha-ha.. I already did." Kageyama teased.

"You pervert." He can't help but roll his eyes.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zabuton* - a large, flat cushion, used in Japan for sitting or kneeling on the floor.
> 
>  
> 
> The Notebook - a romantic drama film based on the same name written by Nicholas Sparks. I don't own it, all credits go to Mr. Spark.
> 
> a/n; titled chapters are the ones that has been rewritten.. ^^ sorry, if this contains grammar errors and whatnot. that's just how it is, seeing as i don't have a beta reader for this one. forgive me, i hope the mistakes were tolerable enough.


	6. Start Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu?! *dramatic shocked face*
> 
> a/n:rewritten chapter thanks to Rin for the corrections

__

"Why do I have to sleep beside you?' Hinata and Kageyama struggled under the small futon, one wanted to snuggle while the other one wanted to kick invader out.

"Why do you need to kick me out after what we did earlier? Aren't you a little touchy feely? Are you on your period?" Kageyama was winning, keeping Hinata close to his chest, snuggling the tinier man tightly-almost to the point of suffocating him.

Hinata bit Kageyama's arm and wriggled out of his hold. But his strength compared to the 188cm man beside him was fruitless and a wasted effort. "Aren't you misunderstanding it? Instead of my ass being plundered by you, I'd rather jerk you off."

"Plundering your ass is a goal I'd like to achieve sooner. But for now can't we just rest? I don't mind waking a little late, but are you going to be okay with the kids seeing us sharing a futon, hm?" Kageyama yawned and gave Hinata a peck on the cheek while the other one roughly rubbed it, trying to erase it.

"Kageyama-kun, I don't appreciate it at all. You using the kids, is a low blow. Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You  _almighty king_!" Hinata was pissed-really pissed. But he can't refute what Kageyama said and so he decided to counter him with an equally low blow.

He thought Kageyama would mind it, after all he hated the fact he was nicknamed as king during their youth, so Hinata braced himself for the worst. Maybe a hit to the head or a choke hold or something was going to be the Kageyama's reply, but all he got was a low chuckle and tighter embrace. Hinata's face grew warmer and he felt the uncomfortable churning in his stomach. Like a little kid again during the time he kept his feelings for this tyrannical giant.

"Go to sleep, or I'll kiss you right here, I'll make you squirm so much and writhe under me with so much pleasure you wouldn't be able to stand tomorrow and I'll lick your pe-

"AHH! I got it already. Please stop, I beg you. Good night, geez." Hinata covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hah. Good night chibiko." Kageyama retaliated.

* * *

__._ _

__._ _

__"Hinata, after we graduate_ _ __would_ _ __you like to come out? I mean tell our parents, we're dating with the intent maybe of getting married?" Kageyama_ _ __was_ _ __sitting at the edge of the bed massaging Hinata's waist. Their early romp gave the little guy a major ache and so feeling the guilt, the king_ _ __was_ _ __pampering his 'queen' a little._ _

__"Can we even get married?" Hinata yawned loudly._ _

__"I can adopt you under my family registry so we'll have the same surname. That's considered marriage on gay couples. What do you say?" Kageyama leaned in and gave Hinata's ass a little kiss a bit it playfully. The other one swatted him and flip over, welcoming his raven in an embrace._ _

__"Is this your proposal, Tobio? How unromantic!" He jests, but his chest_ _ __was_ _ __feeling full. He can feel a lump behind his throat and he is about to cry._ _

__"Why yes it is, dumbass. Don't be such a girl." Kageyama kissed him again._ _

__"Che! Maybe I won't put out for you then."_ _

__"Then I won't give you this." Kageyama flashed a tiny square box in front of his beloved. It's obviously a ring from the size of it. And so the other one choked up, sniffled, and bawled like a baby._ _

__"Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka." Hinata's litany when he has nothing to say._ _

__"So, your answer?" Kageyama wiped the tears and snot off Hinata's face with his sleeves. He made a clicking sound of his tongue though._ _

__"Yes. Course I will."_ _

_**_._ ** _

_**_._ ** _

_**_Buzz buzz_ ** _

_**_._ ** _

_**_._ ** _

__'_ _ __Tch. That dream again, huh?_ _ __'_ _

Hinata opened his eyes that early cold morning and realized that he was using Kageyama's stomach as his pillow like he did before. He sighed and sat, just watched Kageyama's steady breaths and ponder on the event that transpired over the course of this week.

__'_ _ __That might be the reason I dreamt it again. Yeah, don't worry about it Shoyou, you'll be fine._ _ __'_ _

Waking up to that kind of dream—a dream of their happy past always upsets him. Long ago, Hinata took refuge at the end of the bottle. Wandering aimlessly, searching for things where could he have gone wrong. Or did he wronged Kageyama somehow for him to dump and left without a word.

He couldn't find one. At the back of his mind, he knew that the love they'd shared was temporary. Even so, he was happy and blindly in love. Being together from high school to college—planned their life after being a student, going pro to volleyball and pursuing the dream of staying in the top. He knew it in the tiny place in his heart that it's just a fantasy.

Yet, he couldn't accept it no matter how many years it has been. Nishinoya and Asahi saw how much of a mess he was. He sought their advice and took their word as his solace.

And then he was fine.

Keeping in touch with his old teammate, being sociable and somehow staying with volleyball even as the man behind the game. He'd been fine all these years.

The time he spent on accepting Kageyama gone, was just a part of his past is so painful that he placed him in a tiny box too. Yet, after all the heart wrenching effort he did, this man who left him came crawling back.

Unfair, isn't even enough to describe it. Kageyama is  _ _utterly cruel.__

" _N_ _gh._  Good morning Hinata. What're you doing curled up there?" Kageyama sat beside Hinata and patted Hinata's back twice.

"Kageyama, I won't ask you what happened back then. I already accepted it like a bad memory or probably a nightmare. But please, if you're coming back to my life now that you're free again for the sake of your convenience, then leave now. I don't have the luxury to play with you." Hinata said firmly.

"...Alright. If that is what you wish." Kageyama said.

!

 _ _'__ _ _Haha, so this fucker indeed is screwing with me. Damn it to hell.__ _ _'__ Hinata cursed himself for expecting anything.

Before Hinata could burst his anger and hit Kageyama, the other took his hand and kissed it.

"What the fuck are you doing? Idiot!"

"I promise I won't leave again. If you don't want to know what happened in the past, then we won't rehash it. Let's start from here, starting today. If you agree then take my hand."

Kageyama stretched his hand out, waiting for the redhead to take it.

With teary eye and much biting of his lips, the other one answered with a hug.

"What is daddy doing with Uncle?"

"Geh!" Hinata pushed Kageyama away when his child saw him hugging the idiot.

"Nothing, dad is good friends with Tasuku-chan's dad so we hug like you guys do." Hinata explained while he got up and checked if his son wet his pants.

"You're lying. I hug Tasuku-chan because I want to marry him. Do you wish to marry him?" Haruto asked with his accusing stare at them both.

"This kid, don't imagine Stu-

"Yeah, I'll marry your dad. From now on, call me 'daddy' go on, say 'daddy'." Kageyama stood up and started folding the futon.

"Baka! What are you saying?" Hinata was starting to hyperventilate and panic.

"I'm serious about this Hinata. Don't start chickening your way through this now."

* * *

.

"So? You guys are lovey dovey again is that it? Do you think we're just going to accept that huh, Kageyama-kun?" Ukai-san asked Kageyama.

That afternoon, much to the raven's willful attitude, he dragged Hinata at Ukai's place along with the premise that he contacted their old friends and that Kageyama was going to ask for their forgiveness for disappearing before and leaving Hinata behind.

He didn't think that even the uninterested Tsukishima would show up too.

At Ukai-san's place they all gathered. Since it's Sunday and most of them were resting at home, Kageyama decided to get this over today. So he gave the captain a ring and asked to help him. Through the years, Sawamura and Sugawara are the people from his former team that Kageyama remained in contact with. There are two reasons for it.

One is, the two of them are the only people who understood Kageyama's intention before, and the other one is that Sugawara-san didn't judge him. Supported him like he always does—unbiased and very kind.

"Calm down and let's hear Kageyama's side of the story first. Here, drink this up." Takeda-sensei is the same gentleman Kageyama remembered him. Even when they graduated high school and started college or jobs or whatever career they pursued, every break they could—all of the team Karasuno members from their batch, would visit coach and Sensei's house. Hang out for a match or two, drink and maybe stay for the weekend. They treated the two – him and Ukai-san - as their parents so Kageyama understood his sins.

"I object!" Nishinoya's voice echoed in the cramped room where they're meeting. Some even gave him a shooting glances and looked at Hinata and Kageyama awkward.

"Kageyama left Shouyo without a word. Even got married! Although we went to his wedding to wish him good luck and gave him our blessings, he still owe us some sort of explanation why he left. Also, I wish to know his intentions now. Haruto is our godchild, and for the sake of the little kids, I wish to know their plan." Nishinoya said firmly.

"Noya-san, why're you acting like a mother-in-law?" Tanaka said. Kageyama wanted to laugh at how silly Tanaka looks like with hair. But then he admits that Tanaka's air changed now that Shimizu senpai is at his side. He thought the two looked good together, somehow.

"Shut up Ryuu, I still haven't forgiven you for tainting Kiyoko-San." Nishinoya added.

"Eh, but you already have me! You're so cruel!" Asahi sniffled besides him.

"Oh, grow up Asahi-San, be a man and accept that Kiyoko is my goddess."

"Wait a second, we're getting off topic here. Kageyama, Hinata, what are your plans now? And why did you call us out here?" As expected of the former captain Daichi Sawamura, he handled the idiots quite well. He matured quite noticeably, his broad shoulders became more prominent. His face is the same as before, though—as expected of a personal trainer.

 _ _'__ _ _I wonder where is Sugawara-san?__ _ _'__ Kageyama looked around.

Kageyama sighed before he opened his mouth and explain.

"I'm.. Well, as for me, I just want to apologize first. You guys gave us a lot, understood our relationship and gave us support. I just want to start over, Me, Hinata our children. Maybe start with dating, and hope you guys will give us your blessings like before."

Everyone fell silent, so silent that they can practically hear Yachi-san's nail-biting. Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Ennoshita looked at her weirdly before removing her hands off her mouth.

"I'm sorry. This somehow feels like a soap opera I was watching the other day. Then the mother in law suddenly fell ill and collapse. Oh, this is so intense!" Yachi rambled on.

 _'Her hair became longer and she became more feminine and pretty but she's the same as before. Heh, this made me feel a bit nostalgic.'_ Kageyama was a bit happy seeing her, since they had spent a lot of time with Yachi.

"The mother-in-law fell ill? Why do I have to be sick?!" Nishinoya slammed his hand at the table.

"Ah ha! So you were accepting the fact that you're the mother in law here!" Ryuu pointed out.

" _Tch_. Want to quiet for a while you two?" Sawamura said, and Tsukishima added- "No matter how old they got, they're still such troublesome bunch."

"That's right, Tsukki."

__'_ _ __Still, this is such a surprise, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi already married? And... Yamaguchi adopted that lanky bastard in his registry? This is so hard to process._ _ __'_ _

Kageyama kept a straight face, but his head was already processing the new info he learned. Hinata knew it from Kageyama's lips slight pouting, that the idiot was confused. Hinata chuckled a bit and Kageyama pinched the man's thigh under the table.

"Before that, there's something I'd like to know. Kageyama, why didn't you accept that offer to become a pro?" Ukai-san asked the inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N;
> 
> Anyone read the dj from bubunhaten? the new one titled "canon of lies" ? So many feels!!! T-T


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N;
> 
> Many thanks to MetalMidget who took the time and helped me improve this chapter. \m/
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! is not mine. but the person inside my head keeps saying it is so. He just learned french today so i'm not sure what's he sayin.. ;D
> 
> [i'm so sorry for the people who don't get my humour]

 

__

_**CHAPTER SEVEN** _

 

 

“I don't see why I shouldn't explain myself. After all, it’s been long overdue. But, I will only do it in front of you, Ukai-san, and Takeda sensei too. I have my reasons.” Kageyama said.

“If so, then why call us here? Did the king summoned us because he felt the need to show his reign on his royal subjects?” Tsukishima added.

Nishinoya's mouth had the formed an 'o' when the two looked at each other like they were going to rumble soon.

“Ahh, you're still the annoying person you were back then. I don't mind telling you too; I just didn't think you're so interested. Forgive me.” Kageyama fired back.

* * *

 

“Tasuku-chan, these are your uncles Tadashi, Yuu, Ryuu, Azumane, Chikara, Daichi, and Tsukishima. These pretty girls right here are your aunties Kiyoko and Yachi. If you can't remember their name, ask them politely, okay?” Tasuku was on Hinata's lap while Kageyama was having a heart to heart talk to inside the living room. The rest of them enjoyed the stone garden at Ukai-san's place, leisurely drinking their tea and eating the snacks they brought. The little one was in a good mood, seeing many children playing volley ball at Ukai's place. Just like before, the place was packed with kids during the weekends and vacations, playing to their heart's content.

 

“Tasuku-chan, go play with the other kids for a second, we'll go talk to Uncle Hinata for a while. Will you be okay with them?” Sawamura said to the raven-haired child, and the latter nodded and skipped towards Haruto, who was already covered in dirt.

“Hinata, how have your legs been lately? It's been so long since I heard from you.” Sawamura helped himself besides Hinata. The two of them sat away from the rest of the gang, whose focus were on the kids on the court, either playing against, or with them.

“It's okay. Sometimes it hurts, I'm not gonna lie about it. But so long as I don't move as much, I can manage just fine.” Hinata said.

Sawamura gave him a pat and sighed.

“Hinata, I'm not a hypocrite, I'm dating a man as well so I know how hard this kind of life is for us. But you're not as free as we are. You have a son who looks up to you... Are you sure about this?” Sawamura looked at Hinata, waiting an answer.

“Haha, don’t be so uptight. Geez. I didn't know Kageyama meant to talk to everyone like this, I thought he wanted to catch up or something. His way of talking earlier sounded like we're going to get married or going steady. Heh. It's really nothing like that. We're starting over. Maybe dating? But not something I would stake a fortune on. I know better now.” the last part stung too.

_This is so embarrassing, mou That baka had better be ready later, ‘cause I'm going to feed him poison._

“Kyahahaha, see that, Tasuku? Uncle Yuu is so cool, na?” Nishinoya went all out. Diving and catching the ball, as expected of the genius. Ryuu nodded contentedly.

“Take this!” Chikara Ennoshita countered and spiked the ball, landing it on the opponent's court.

“Woohoo!” He cheered himself on and gave high fives to his teammates.

Hinata and Sawamura watched them, having a bit of nostalgia. Though some of them pursued volleyball as career, some quietly left that part of their lives behind. A thing of the past. A happy place they can visit from time to time. A place where they could say “I was part of it”.

Though volleyball dorks will always be volleyball dorks. That's why they are the new  _Karasuno Neighborhood Volleyball Team._

“Captain, you knew right? The reason Kageyama left? It's not because he had his then wife pregnant, right?” Hinata asked, though he already knew the answer.

“Yes.”

“..Was it because Kageyama caused my injury that ended my career? Is that it?”

“.. You should talk to him about this.”

“I'm afraid to know the real reason. It's been convenient for me to brand him the bad guy and to think that I didn't do anything wrong. Now I don't know anymore.” He clasped his hands and placed them on top of his lap.

“I know. So Hinata, since it all comes down to this, you should do everything to be happy. No matter what happens to you both, we're here for you.”

“Thanks, captain.”

 

* * *

 

“Don't drink too much if you can't handle it! What's wrong with this kid? Oi, if anyone of you pukes in my house, I'm kicking you out and feeding you to my dogs.” Ukai bellowed to them as the team drank the night away. The kids were, by this time, already asleep and tucked in by the girls. And the rest started recalling their old days.

“It's such a rare occasion that we've been together like this, so let them drink till they've had enough. I missed them as well. So..” Takeda sensei said.

“Ugh, I can't believe Ukai san is so cock-whipped”, Tanaka mindlessly blurted out and he got a good hand chop on his head for it.

“You better watch your mouth, or I'll tell Shimizu that time we went to Tokyo and you got a girl’s number.” Ukai hissed.

“ _Coach_ , I was just joking, please don't tell Kiyoko!”

“Tell me what?” Shimizu lurked behind Ryuu, glaring at him.

“Serves you right.” Ukai said while the rest of them laughed at the grovelling man.

“Ah, you know that Oikawa is still as popular as ever? I heard he even dated a model and actress and got involved in a love triangle. Kyahaha, can you imagine him now? Does he still do that idiotic pose of his?” Nishinoya, the life of the party, kept talking like he was the MC.

“But still, the shock of the century is that bastard, Tsukishima. He changed his surname to Yamaguchi; I thought for sure it'd be other way round.”, started Kageyama, who never let go of a grudge.

“Oh yeah? How about you King? Do you think after the stunt you pulled the last time,  Hinata is willing to take you again with open arms? Heh, cocky of you. I'll have you know, Hinata dated someone two years ago. He's not as in love and devoted to you as you thought he was.”

“Pffftt!” sputtered Hinata, choking on his drink. “Tsukishima, you bastard! What have I ever done to you? Why’re you involving me?!” Hinata lamented. The beer he was drinking spilled all over the table, some even wet Yamaguchi who was sitting the opposite of him. And Tsukishima helped his husband wipe it off.

“Your boyfriend pissed me off.” The glasses wore a triumphant look on his face when he saw Kageyama's lost expression.

“Who? Do I know that person? Is it Yachi? It's Yachi, isn't it? You’ve always had a crush on Hinata.” Kageyama turned accusing eyes on her, while the little blonde blushed to her ears.

“It's not me! Will you stop it?! I'm not guilty of anything... Okay, maybe I am the one who stole Hinata's old jersey, and some of his pencils and stuff but we didn't date.” Yachi shook her head profusely.

“What the hell?” Ennoshita sat beside her looking like he couldn’t believe what he heard. Simply because he liked Yachi too.

“Ahahahaha, this is chaos.” Nishinoya swayed when he tried to pour himself another glass while Asahi supported him. Though he had no heart to say 'enough' to him since it looked like Nishinoya really was enjoying the night.

“Then who is it? Hinata?” Kageyama looked at him, waiting for an answer. No, not waiting but demanding one.

“I don't need to tell you that! Who do you think you are?!” Hinata would rather not talk about the matter. Since it was someone Kageyama was jealous of before. And that he always defended him and said that Kageyama was just paranoid, that they were just  _friends._

“Ah, I remember that one, that kid with a pudding head. What was his name again?” Ukai asked his husband besides him who is drinking his beer as well.

“Kouzume Kenma- kun.” he answered and continued to sip from his can.

“Kyaa! Sensei, why did you mention his name! Mou!” Hinata protested while Ukai's dining room broke out in hoots of laughter.

“Damn, I wish Suga was here.” Daichi said and exhaled.

“Where the hell is he anyways?” Ukai asked.

“Diarrhea.” muttered Daichi.

“Pfft.” Shimizu let out a sudden giggle. Everyone turned to her in shock , before joining her with more raucous laughter at Suga’s expense.

* * *

 

“Ne, boke why didn't you tell me you dated that pudding head? Ne, look at me. Oi, aho!”

“You're so annoying Kageyama, who ever I dated is none of your business. Plus don't act high and mighty to me, or I really might poison you”, snapped Hinata, continuing to ignore Kageyama while he tried to nap. They were headed home after the long night and, like the kids in the back seat, he was completely exhausted.

“Watch the road, I'm seriously sleepy. ‘Night.” Hinata curled up in a ball in the car seat, totally zoning out.

_The idiot! Tch. How can he nap on a 15 minute drive? Stupid! I'm taking you both home with me._

When Kageyama thought it over though, he drove the two to their house out of consideration for the little ones.

_Today was more than a little crazy, so rest awhile._

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> MetalMidget works wonders! Thank you dear awesome beta, a person from the future! :3
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Haikyuu!! does not belong to me. Or you, [unless you are Furudate Haruichi-san.. if by some miracle you are reading this, then forgive me! D; I want them so gay!]

_**CHAPTER EIGHT** _

__

“How should I know that I was supposed to squeeze the tamarind last ? I just did what you told me to!”, Hinata grumbled as he stirred the pot , trying to salvage the sour beef broth they were going to have for dinner.

“Because you're a natural airhead! I told you, the tamarind will prevent the meat from tenderizing so you have to put it in the broth the last, after which you season it with salt or fish sauce. Baka! What have you been feeding your son, eh?”

“Aw, aw, aw, I'm sorry, okay? Stop squeezing my head, it seriously hurts Kageyama-kun!” Hinata tried to pry out of the taller man's hold but as always, he was over powered.

“Ha! It's fine, the broth is still nutritious so we'll just have that. Come and help me pick up the beef pieces, I'll just rinse and mince that so we can use it for meat in cabbage.” He gave Hinata instructions and went to inspect the cabbages he had been saving for another day.

_Guess I have no choice, I'll just use these two; as for a side dish, since we have something sour already, I'll just leave the pickled radish out._

“Kageyama.”

“Hnn?” The raven head didn't look at Hinata. He rolled up his sleeves up to his elbows and tied his apron, getting down to business. As he started washing the vegetables though, he suddenly felt arms curl around his waist as Hinata hugged him from behind.

At first he stood frozen in place; looking back at Hinata, he could tell that the other man felt shy as hell. The redhead’s sweaty forehead and red nape were proofs of it.

“What's up?” It was rather unusual for Hinata to act out like this. So instead of teasing him for his cute reactions, Kageyama felt embarrassed as well.

“Nothing, I just feel like you seem kind of.. you know.. when you cook. Argh! I said it, I really did! So embarrassing, no. No!” Hinata let go and held his cheeks. He stomped his feet and shook his, squealing like a high school girl.

“You… learn when and what's the right time to say these things. Dumb ass. Moron.” Kageyama pouted and mumbled too. Somehow, this made him happy. Of course it's only natural to want the person you love to see you that way. More so, this is Hinata – an air head who blurts things out before he filter it inside his head. There's a hundred percent that Hinata did those out of instinct.

“Yooohh you guys, you seemed to forgot we are here too.” Sugawara, holding the little raven haired boy in his arms teased the two pair of idiots. It has been a few minutes since they are looking at them. He doesn't mind it, in fact he likes it. In his heart he silently wished the two would make it long before they got back together out of coincidence.

“Ah! We're sorry.” Kageyama; uncharacteristically blushed ever so red.

“It's fine but remember, you know..” Suga point his lips towards the kid in his arms, also the at the little one who is making such a ruckus at the living room.

Because he was sick three days ago, he decided to give Kageyama a call and ask them if he can pay them a visit. Though he realize that today was a weekday, and that the two might be busy, he just wanted to see how they've been doing. More so when Daichi said that Kageyama's child looks like him but has the attitude of gentleness resembling to Shimizu. He can't help it. It's somehow the same as being an uncle to your younger brother's child. That joy is over whelming.

“Sugawara-san, since Hinata screwed up the main dish, would you be alright with cabbage meat rolls?” Kageyama asked. Right now Suga is playing with the two and could not care less if the two serve him cold left overs.

“Ah, yeah it's fine. I like pumpkin soup.”

“No, I said cabbage meat rolls”

“Sure, I love spicy squid balls. Na, Tasuku-chan? Can you guess which animal is the one who took the balloon?” holding the book he brought in front of the kids while interacting with them. The gaping mouth of the two and ther fascination on their faces as the pop up pages of the book shown in front of their eyes. Haruto even said “whoaa.”

 _Mero Mero_  said Hinata

“Guess he's fine with whatever.” said the man of the kitchen while his agile hands chopped the meat.

* * *

 

 

“You have a lovely home Kageyama. Did you hired someone to install all these child safety feautres inside your apartment?” they are all having after meal coffee at the living room and Sugawara can't help but notice how detailed the Kageyama's home is.

“Not really. I bought this place after I got my separation pay from my previous job. Then I went and research how to child proof it myself. My son went through anxiety and been a big cry baby since then. It'll be easier for me if I know when I'm not looking, at least he is safe.”he paused to sip his coffee but continued after. Since Hinata and Sugawara, who's sitting opposite of him were interested to hear the story as well.

“I was set on moving back because I saw some potential work just a few minutes away from here. My ex-wife agreed that she won't ask for alimony from me, so long as I give Tasuku all the best I can give for him. During the escrow of this house, Ayumu went in and have a look. Despite our not so great relationship, she's a good woman.” Kageyama; now and then felt the need to defend Ayumu. He knew he was the cause of their pains, Tasuku and her.

“Hm, but still Kageyama this place is so modern and has the feeling of a professional interior designer. As expected of the rich.” Hinata, felt the need to change where the conversation is heading. But not for Kageyama's sake. He did it for himself. He just don't wanna hear about that woman.

“Right. And the best part of it is Tasuku's room. Haha how cute is that zoo themed bedroom. Did he choose that?”Sugawara played it cool as well.

“Yeah, I made him choose some theme I saw on-line. It was that or under the sea themed. But when I saw the 'do it yourself' process. I gave up on the idea and just made the easier one.” he followed this one with a laugh.

Once you enter the door, the door way has an anti-slip map that's design for kids. It's big on kids who runs about without wearing indoor slippers. Truth be told, he just installed that one fairly  new because Haruto always runs about after coming inside. He slip and almost made a bad fall, lucky his dad was there to prevent it from happening.

Inside, the living room, dinning and kitchen are in plain view. Without the partitioning wall, it gives extra room and it rids of the cluttered look to it. Making it seems larger than it was. The sofa is soft brown colors. But the highlights of it are the pillows that was adorned by kiddie patches. Most of them are animals like cats and dogs. Tasuku is big on animals, and Tobio does not mind adopting a dog, but only if Tasuku grew old enough to know the responsibilities of owning a pet. And so to settle with, the house were filled with little things with dogs or cats on them.

The color scheme is simple. White and chocolate-brown. Even the curtains are simple. Yet every corner, Sugawara noticed how Kageyama child proofed it. The edges of the table are covered with rubbery materials, the furniture has locking it's feet to prevent it from being pushed or any unnecessary movements. The TV rack is plastered and screwed to the wall. The kitchen things are high up, but there's a little counter for the plastic cup and plastic utensils for when the kids needs something. The stove knobs and other compromising things the kids might be able to reached are locked.  
For Suga, who witness a lot of mishaps happening from children being so curious, he got impressed.

_Right, when Kageyama set his mind to it. He goes for it. Without any reservation._

“Well i'm glad things work out somehow. And you two seem to tackle parenthood together. Do you plan on telling the kids about this? How about your parents Hinata? From what I understood, they already accepted your sexual preference.” Suga is free to speak however he wants since the kids are busy watching anime in their room.

“We are not quite there yet, so well just see. Maybe in the future.” answered Hinata.

“I don't mind doing it now though. It's easier to coax the kids while they are young.” to Suga's shocked Kageyama shamelessly show his thoughts. Though he has a point, but still..

“There you go again! My, my Kageyama-kun you care for your child but somehow your attitude of using him is disgusting.” Hinata plainly pointed out.

“I'm saying the truth. There's no need for me to be coy about these things.”

“Right, because idiots have one side track of mind.” Hinata clicked his tongue at Kageyama and the other one glared and hand chopped his head.

“Ah!” Suga interrupted them. “I have an idea, how about Daichi and me babysit the kids during these days? Tomorrow till Sunday afternoon? So you guys can have alone time. And  for when it doesn't work out then we can give you guys a call so you can picked them both up.” he gave the two a sweet smile. Maybe he really wants to bond with the kids. Since Daichi and him have lived together and been wanting to have children of their own.

“No!”

Hinata refused strongly. But not because he doesn't trust Sugawara, but because Kageyama is showing a really scary smile. Like plotting his death or doing _things_ , that in the end might make him wish he die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is short. the next one is quite long. xD
> 
> mero mero is madly in love in japanese. they also use that for overly doting people. ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: rewritten chapter , thanks to Rin for corrections
> 
> disclaimer: Haikyuu!! is not mine,

 

Hinata kept nervously tapping his fingers on top of his table. Right now is home room class time and he decided to let the students use this time to have a self-study. He's making such a ruckus that his students can't help but voice out their concerns. Hinata is one those teachers who believe that being close to the kids will benefit them from being open to their concerns and inspire them to study harder. In return, Hinata is well-loved by them.

 

"It's nothing, this is just the first time Haru-chan is spending the night in one his uncle's house so I'm kinda worried for him. Should I go and do I call? I should, right? Then please excuse me for a while." Hinata stood up but one of his students held him by the waist while the other one held his arms until he can't go outside.

 

"Sensei, get yourself together! Haru-chan will just be fine. He's a strong boy, trust him!" Akio-kun, the class representative is one of the closest students he has. They always go to the faculty to mooch off Hinata's lunch, and hear his stories about his little boy. Also, Akio is the current ace of the volleyball team.

 

"Akio, let me go! I'll just call my friend to ask how Haru-chan is doing! Mou, Akio-kun please let go!" the boy held him tightly than ever. They are used to Hinata being like this.

 

Well, they knew Hinata can't help it, really. Haruto always got himself into all sorts of trouble. Once when the Hinata's team went for a match against their rivals Nekoma High, Haruto run towards the court, causing injury to one player of the opposing team when he tried to dodge the hyperactive kid.

 

There was one time when the kid ran away trying to go his Ukai-jiji. He left a note and drawing saying so, almost giving Hinata, Ukai and Takeda a heart attack. And those were just icing on the cake.

 

"Sensei, why did you let your friend look after him, HM? Do you trust them?" Akio-kun ask.

 

Hinata calmed down a bit not because of the question, he couldn't care less if Suga and Daichi think he does not trust them. He knew they wouldn't take it to the heart. He calmed down because Akio effectively immobilizes him. The kid is taller and larger inbuilt than him by a large margin.

 

"Fine! I understand, I won't go!"

 

"..Okay, I'll let you go now, sorry 'bout that." Hinata heard the whole class sigh of relief. Once Akio let him go, Hinata made a dashed for it.

 

"Baka! You shouldn't trust adults! We're all scheming, dirty, adults! Let this be a warning to y'all!" like before, Hinata is fast. Already down the hall calling out on Akio, he kept saying baka that the classroom, including the other classes near them were surprised.

* * *

 

"Hinata, what's wrong?" though focused on driving, Kageyama noticed how the man in his passenger seat keeps rubbing his legs like massages it.

 

"HM? Nothing, I just feel so tired after the practice today."

 

"You're lying." Kageyama called him out.

 

"Huh? What's wrong with you?"

 

"There's no practice when the test period is near. You can't fool me. You can try, but you won't succeed. Now spill it, does it hurt?" Kageyama slowed the car and parked it for a while. The road is free so he knew he won't cause disruption here.

 

"Well, aren't you all-knowing." he rolled his eyes at him and sighed. "Yeah, it does, I had to run earlier. But it'll be fine after a while so don't worry."

 

"You sure?" Kageyama's question was answered with a nod.

 

"Where are we going by the way? This is a bit farther than the market, we went to. Any specific plans?" Earlier, Kageyama asked Hinata to bring his comfortable clothes. He knew Hinata wore sweats to work or maybe something that were far too relaxed for a date. Though the latter tried to refuse, he can't hide the fact that he felt a bit excited.

 

"Yeah, just try to take a nap. We'll be there in about 45 minutes give or take traffic." he adjusted Hinata's seat belt and lean the seat farther back so he'll have the comfort of relaxing his back.

 

"Isn't it kinda far?" he's grateful that the car is comfortable enough that he can sleep. He doesn't own one, but Nishinoya and Asahi does, and when the two picked Haruto and him up, he always has to struggle at the back since it's not very spacey even for a short guy like him.

 

"Just, rest dumb ass, leave everything to me."

 

"Heh, alright."

* * *

 

"..nata. Hinata." Hinata felt a gentle touch on his face and his lips, tasting a faint hint of mints. "ngh. Tobio? Where are we?" he looked around, but all he saw was darkness and the temperature around him grew considerably cold.

 

"Wear this jacket and scarf, it's cold." Kageyama went out of the car first, opened the passenger's door and placed the scarf on Hinata himself.

 

"Whoa.." Hinata's mouth agape, seeing the place they're in, he was overwhelmed. It's the new restaurant some of the women from his school kept talking about. This is the one who overlooks the city. It's popular because of the ambiance.

 

The waiter greeted them; who for Hinata looks like the owner too. He escorted them to the back asking Kageyama details about the food and maybe some of his preference. Hinata did not pay attention to them, he kept marvelling the view even making audible "ooh's and ahh's". There's a row of candles inside the old jars lighting the paving blocks sort of little fireflies- "Wow, Kageyama-kun can you see this?" Hinata exclaimed. Even the masculine parts of his heart is touched at how romantic the scenery is.

 

"Watch your step, Aho." Kageyama held his hand, and though the redhead tried to point out that they are in public, the raven does not care. "I picked this place for the privacy, don't worry about it."

 

"Here we are, please make yourselves comfortable and we'll start serving the food in a few." The man said while he opens the little hut with. It's nothing special, in fact, it's so simple. Inside was a table, with the same candle inside the jar. The seat is shaped L allows anyone to sit however they wish to. The hut is small, over four tatami mat size. But it's selling point is the window that overlooks the city's night lights.

 

"Ha-ha." Hinata can't help but voice out his enthusiasm. The place is great, no doubt about it. But he can't let this chance pass by.

 

"Kageyama-kun, don't you feel embarrassed by this gesture? This seriously over the top! Like, seriously! Hihi." Hinata inched closer to Kageyama cause he is closer to the heater, also he feels it's about time they snuggle. He already lusts for Kageyama earlier. He didn't realize that a man in a suit is a dangerous thing. The neatly combed hair and glasses gave Kageyama a sexy mature vibe. If he let his mind wander anymore than this, then he will have to jump him here now.

 

"I want to pamper you so you'll give it up nice and easy later." rubbing Hinata's thigh suggestively with a little purr to the man's ears. Kageyama sure does know how to tease.

 

"Ha..I, I.. I don't want to. Tomorrow is a work day, and I have a lot to finish and plus it-

 

"You're lying again." he placed his finger on Hinata's lips and whispered softly. "You just have to give in, I told you I'll take care of you. Leave everything to me.", just as he was about to kiss Hinata, the server knock called on them and ask if they are ready for their food. Kageyama let him in, and gave a few instructions as well. Like changing the wine to a red one, a fruity kind maybe a Pinot Noir or Zinfandel since they are eating a wild game meat.

 

"I can ask the sommelier, which one would go best with the dish. Will you be willing to wait for a while sir?" A younger woman arranged the food on the table. He eyed Kageyama, and then Hinata and then back at the suited man. Either she is a fan of gay relationships or she is annoyed that such a man is dating the redhead one- she's rather intensely staring at them.

 

"No, anything the sommelier sees fits is fine. As long as it's within this price range." Kageyama pointed somewhere on the menu and she nodded before she left.

 

"We didn't order these, do they serve this with pre-fixed menus?" Hinata taste the soup and nodded to his satisfaction. "Yeah, they do, careful with this one. This one's extra hot." Kageyama pointed the dish so Hinata could avoid it. He loves super spicy food, but not Hinata. He hates it, his stomach always suffers after.

 

"Yeah, taste this one. Chew slowly.", he tried to feed Hinata, but the latter avoided him.

 

"I'm not a kid. I can eat myself. Don't be so cheesy. Geez."

 

"I know you're not. Especially last night when you beg me to stroke it harder." with nonchalance Kageyama utter something shameless again.

 

"Kageyama! You..."

 

"Just eat. What's your problem. Enjoy, stuff your face and get fat. You eat too little."

* * *

 

"Okay, I admit, this place is really relaxing. Thank you for bringing me here." They were just finishing the wine bottle they ordered, more like Hinata cause Kageyama can't drink more than two glasses. Else driving would be a big problem.

 

"You're welcome. Are you ready to bill out yet?"

 

"Can we stay a bit longer? Just at least for half an hour more." he pleaded the raven. It's such a waste they can't stay here all night, since the over looking is something you don't see every day. Driving here is a hassle and no one would specifically come to this place spontaneously. Hinata felt a bit nostalgia from his high school days he often crossed the mountains to come home. And being on top of a hill looking down is a breath of fresh air for him from his busy schedule.

 

"Alright, stay here, I'll settle the bill and go to the washroom, wait for me."

 

"How much is my share?" he rummages his wallet. _Shit, do I even have enough? I think I left my money at the baka's home._

 

"I'll take care of it, don't worry." Kageyama heads for the hut's door.

 

"But..

 

"Yes, use your butt to pay me.." he chuckled leaving Hinata swearing him and calling him names.

* * *

 

"You don't have to do that, it's really fine."

 

After their baths, Kageyama suddenly said he'll give Hinata a massage. Quite frankly, he anticipated the raven to ravish him now that they have the apartment all for themselves. They've been settling from jerking each other the past few days that he thinks it's like they went back to the past. Hiding from the club team mates, doing it at home where no one can see. That sort of thrill.

 

Being a man as well, he admits that touching is not enough. He needs that.

 

"Ah." Hinata let out a hiss when Kageyama made a bad press at his leg muscle, he whines and asked the man to stop. The other one listened, but instead of ceasing, he gave Hinata's legs some petting. Stroking it up and down and giving the inner legs a kiss.

 

Hinata blushed under the raven, but did not put up a fight, instead he slowly opens up to him and reached out to the raven's still wet hair. "Heh." Kageyama smirked at him when he saw that face Hinata always makes when he takes things slow. And so; for his satisfaction, Kageyama sat down, still in the between the redhead's legs and removed his shirt. Showing the chiseled abs and the side V-curve of his just above his pants hem line.

 

"Ugh, Tobio. You're killing me." Hinata whimper under him. Fidgeting uncontrollably.

 

"That's the point, dumbass."

 

Slowly, Kageyama hovered on top of him, removing Hinata's buttoned pajama and planting kisses at his skin along the way. He traced with his thumb that nipple he missed so much and exhaled audibly as he saw Hinata's skin filled with goosebumps.

 

Tobio loves this reaction of Hinata. It turns him on.

 

"Tobio."

 

"What is it?" he knew what was what. Hinata wants more. He can see that the man under him is moving his hips as he grind his on top of him. "You want this?" he took the Hinata's hand and placed it on his ever-growing groins and the latter shyly nodded as a reply.

 

"Please wait a bit." he chuckled and traced his tongue down Hinata's nipples to his chest, down Hinata's stomach and navel while he removes the bottoms underpants.

 

Hinata blushed profusely, showing his fully erected member. He knew this is not the time to be coy, but even so.. Too proud and standing so tall and hard just from petting is embarrassing for a man his age.

 

However, for Tobio, this just adds to the excitement. He's glad he's doing a fine job.

 

"Ah.. No.. Uhn."

 

Hinata tugged the raven's hair when he felt that warm mouth enveloping him. "Go lean your head back on the bed rest." Kageyama sat up and helped Hinata sit at the bed, so that he can let loose and be comfortable. Hinata however, felt his penis so cold when the warm mouth left his. "Ah.. Geez.." His goose bumps won't stop.

 

"You like it here right?" Kageyama pressed his thumb on Hinata's urethra, making the man squirm and stifle a moan. Wetting his palms with the lubricant he prepared earlier, he dabbed an ample amount on Hinata's crevice and inserted one finger. The man under him protest, but he did not wait and give him a chance to fight back. Instead, he parted that smooth thigh and place one over his shoulder. Slowly, painfully slowly; Kageyama took Hinata's inside his mouth.

 

He removed the air out his mouth for added suction and closed his inner cheeks on the weeping member inside his mouth. "Nigh.. Hmm.. Ah.." was Hinata's moaning. He like it, that natural way of moans. He's not a fan of shouting and swearing on the bed. Kageyama is a gentle lover and he likes to tease him until Hinata begs.

 

"Tobio, please… don't place your tongue there… ah."

 

"Where is there exactly? Now, having three fingers inside, stretching Hinata out while simultaneously giving him a sensual licking. "AHH!" Hinata trembled when Kageyama's middle finger inside him pressed that tiny hard part inside of him and the other one gave a triumphant look when Hinata came.

 

"Seriously, can't you just wait for this before you cum?" he pulled down his pants and wore the condom, grinding that well stretched hole of his beloved.

 

"No, I don't want that.." still high from his orgasm, Hinata propped his elbow to lift himself and sit.

 

"What? You're leaving me hanging now?" Tobio, a little irritated and frustrated now after all the service he gave only wants one thing. To put it in.

 

"I meant the condom. I cleaned myself well. So please.." Hinata begged, rubbed Kageyama's arms and opened his legs wider.

 

"….I want you without wearing one. I want it now. Please.."

 

_Shit!_

 

Kageyama, with little reasoning he has left – tore the condom quickly and plunged right in.

 

"Ah, yes.. So fucking hot!" Hinata clawed the raven's back and dig his nails there.

 

"Don't mess with me Hinata.. You're going to regret this later." he thrust his hips, feeling that soft yet tight hole clamping down on him. He can't help it, that come-on Hinata made almost made him cum.

 

The heavy breathing, the creaking of the bed, the wet squelching kisses echoed in their room. At last, they are one again.

 

"Tobio.. Tobio.." Hinata hugged him closer, his heartbeat beating really loud. His legs distorted up in the air. "I know Hinata.. I'm there too. Just cum.."

 

Almost bending Hinata into half, Kageyama half-kneeled on the bed, with one of the legs on his shoulder, emptying himself inside his lover. "Ngh." he trembled as Hinata squeezed him. Cumming hard as well.

 

He collapses on top of Hinata first, gave him a kiss and lay beside him, while the other one nuzzled his neck.

 

"..You" Hinata whispered something.

 

"What is it Hinata? You okay?" he tried to look at the other one's face, but Hinata nuzzled his neck some more.

 

"I love you."

 

Now Tobio heard it clearly. He smiled, toppled him over, gave him a long kiss and whispered his feelings too.

 

 

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:  
> happy valentines day. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: rewritten chapter , thanks to Rin
> 
> disclaimer: haikyuu!! belongs to me.... NOT!!

 

The morning after made Hinata regret what he asked Kageyama, sensing his stomach upset yet again from being filled to the brim. He always fell asleep right after sex and as a result, his day will start running towards the bathroom.

 

Hinata wondered at the back of his mind if Kageyama ever thought about bottoming for him, even once is fine. He experienced penetrating someone when he dated a woman before. This also made him realize that he is so gay because he did not feel the pleasure he felt when he is doing it with a guy. Well, when he is doing it with Kageyama. But that is a biased assessment since he loves him while he only went out with the girl out of spite and stupidity.

 

During the days when he and Kenma hooked up over a drinking party he joined in, he bottomed for him as well. However Kenma is not an exclusive seme. After the one night stand they had, Kenma officially asked him out. From time to time he let's Hinata grind against him, feeling Kenma's hole at his tip. Hinata by then deduced that if he did in fact ask Kenma to be the uke, for sure he would have said yes.

 

Not that he is complaining that he is not enjoying being the one penetrated, it's just that the before and after care is a bit troublesome. Like Kageyama, he wishes to sleep peacefully too in the morning and have a rejuvenated body when he wakes up.

 

"It's morning already, how long are you planning on sleeping?" Hinata burst out from the toilet and kicked Kageyama whose head is poking out of the futon. He noticed it before, that Kageyama; by morning always covered himself up to his ears, even in the scorching heat of summer.

 

"Dumb ass! Can't you wake me up normally like a sane person?" Kageyama held his side, sensing an anger rising inside him, he has tried to control it since their day after they romped haven't begun yet.

 

"I'm really hungry and it's late! Please make breakfast and move your butt out of the futon.."Hinata's stomach growled on cue.

 

"Fine.", the raven yawned and stood up. Gave Hinata a kiss and slink his hands towards Hinata's belly.

 

"Good morning to you too, baby." He kid, earning him a smack in the head.

 

"Why are you so angry? You said it last night _'m_ _o_ _u, Tobio I'm going to get pregnant with your child. I'm so full' like that, right?"_ he followed this one with a chuckle and dodge his way out from the kicks and bites the other one is giving.

 

"You better watch yourself, one of these days I'll drug you and I'm going to cum in your ass. Let's see if you can laugh then." Hinata gritted his teeth and followed Kageyama to the bedroom, helping him tidy up the bedding.

 

"Whoa… what a great come on so early in the morning. How dirty." in a singsong voiced he teased the redhead again.

 

* * *

 

 

"You look happy Kageyama-san, anything good happened?" his co-worker noted how Kagayema every now and then hums a tune. When he gave his morning greeting earlier, they felt him oozing with happiness and maybe a sex appeal that the pheromones around him are almost to the point of materializing.

 

"Yeah, sort of." shyly he answered and schooled his expression. He can't believe he made this uncharacteristic blunder. Though he returned to focusing his work throughout the day, Kageyama looks at his phone every time it vibrates with an amuse grin on his face.

 

Meanwhile, at that time, a sick Hinata was suffering. Takeda noticed this morning meeting at the faculty that the redhead is limping and swaying a bit. While the rest of the staff thought it was just one of those days that his bad legs were acting up, Takeda had a hunch on the real reason.

 

A few days ago, there was a buzz in their mail group message that Nishinoya started when Sugawara said that he and Sawamura are taking care of Hinata and Kageyama's kids for half a week. The speculation was that the two needed some alone time and asked Suga, since he himself is very fond of children. As expected of a nursery school teacher. However to their disbeliefs, Suga insist that he was the one who suggested it to the two. Truth be told, it did not matter to Takeda. No matter how they agree or disagree, and no matter how much they sugar coat it.. These two; Hinata and Kageyama are crazy for each other.

 

Still, the reason for Kageyama's disappearance, even letting go of his dreams of becoming a pro volleyball player is rather saddening. He wished otherwise, and he knows Hinata does too.

 

"Hinata, can I have a word with you in my office?" Takeda went all the way to Hinata's class in time for his home room. And the redhead felt bothered by it. Maybe even scared. No one wants to sit one on one with their boss. Regardless how close you two are.

 

* * *

 

"Is this about yesterday? When I came barreling down the hall and shouting nonsensical things? Am I getting fired? I'm getting fired! Oh no!"

 

"Calm down Hinata-kun." Takeda chuckled. His gentle nature laugh puts Hinata at ease somehow. All in time since Shimizu knocked and entered the office with refreshments at hand.

 

"Help yourself." Takeda sipped in his cup and invites the man in front of him, seeing as he's reluctant to even take the tea Shimizu left.

 

"Sensei? What's this about. You're making me nervous." Hinata said it plainly.

 

"Ha-ha, is that so? I just wanted to ask how are you feeling since you seemed so worn out earlier. Ah! I didn't mean anything bad about it. Since I kinda.. Well, you know.. Understand…" Takeda fixed his glasses to his nose bridge and continued. "Anyway, there is a favor I would like to ask you Hinata-kun."

 

"A favor?" the redhead tilted his head and eyed Takeda weirdly. He's never the person being asked for favors and this is such a big thing for him. Being needed for something.

 

"You see Hinata-kun.." Takeda rests his tea-cup on the coffee table and adapt a serious look on his face. "I want you to ask Kageyama-kun to try going pro to volleyball once again."

 

"Eh?"

 

"Yes, you heard correctly. I think it is such a waste. And don't you think that Kageyama, whose head's full with volleyball stuff suited for this? Not the kind of life he is living now? In a suit behind the desk?"

 

Takeda has a point, Hinata knows it too. But he is feeling rather torn about this. Only because their pace's headed to a smooth sailing one. Where they are both contented of the situation.

 

"Are you really fine with this? I'm sorry to offend you, it's not my intention. I just want to make it clear, Hinata-kun, don't you think Kageyama belongs in that world. That sparkling light under that court. With the air salon pas scent around?"

 

"Ahahaha, sensei. It seems like you're reading my mind, you know? Alright, I agree with that last part. He really does belong in that world. So yeah, I'll do what I can and persuade him."

 

* * *

 

"Still, I can't believe that we just lasted for two days. Not even." Kageyama sighed, it can't be helped he thought. One day without him is the big accomplishment now for Tasuku. But he did not expect that it was Haruto who missed his dad so much he bawled until they went and picked the two off.

 

"Still, we had fun, I'm going to miss them." Daichi tenderly admitted that having the kids to their house even for a short while is fulfilling.

 

He held his lover's hand and waved the kids goodbye, "Don't forget to come and play here again, okay?" he added while Suga gave the two kids, who secured themselves on their dad's arms a pat on the head. Haruto gave a teary nod while the other one smiled a little.

 

"Thank you guys, we're headed out now. Till next time. Come say bye Haru-chan." Hinata asked his son to mimic him, but the latter just burrowed his head on his neck. "Okay, he's tired now. Let's go Hinata."Kageyama said and bowed at the two.

 

"Do you guys want to eat out? Since it's still early, maybe we can treat them." Hinata asked Kageyama, who is busy fastening the little ones at the back seat.

 

"I don't mind, where do you think we should go?"

 

"How about the family restaurant near the daycare, that one seems okay?", he sat in the front passenger seat and fasten his seat belt, he helped fasten Kageyama's as well.

 

"Okay, let's go to the ATM vestibule first."

 

"Ah, it's fine. I brought enough, I think. Don't worry about it."

 

"Alright then."

 

* * *

 

"Daddy, please can I have your chicken?" Haruto pointed at the untouched fried chicken legs at Kageyama's plate and the older raven split it in half and gave it to Haruto and Tasuku a piece each.

 

"Daddy? Who are you calling Daddy?" Hinata's eyes are wide open, asking Haruto. "Daddy Tobio." was the response he got.

 

"What have you been teaching this kid?", he turned into Kageyama whose busy feeding his ever picky eater son at his side. "Give it up, Aho.", he lazily replied.

 

_Isn't he a bit too relax about this? I don't know if he is seriously revealing our relationship with the kids. But this is too much too soon._

 

"Oh, right, Hinata is there something you want to say to me?", his mouth keeps chomping down on the overwhelming amount of food on his plate, it made Hinata feel a bit nauseous to even look at it. Like before, the bakageyama still eats a ton.

 

"Yeah, well there is but let's leave that for later." he answered.

 

"Are you going to eat that chicken dead, can I have it too?", Haruto already stood up and snatched Hinata's share of food and Kageyama clicked his tongue. "Wait for your dad to give it to you, it's bad manners to snatch food off other people's plate." He said, but still he gestured at the waitress and ordered another batch of it, since it seems that one whole chicken isn't enough for them.

 

Hinata watched the interaction between the three; Kageyama, Tasuku and Haruto. In his heart he felt the fluttering sickening happiness. He admits that Kageyama is a better dad than he is. Which in reality should piss him right about now, but that's not the case.

* * *

 

"I thought about it, continuing where I left off. But I think I'm too old and out of practice for it.", surprisingly, Kageyama is like a princess with his nightly routine. Hinata eyeing him while he moisturized his face.

 

"Then why don't we give it a shot, you know? I know you hate the idea, but Kenma and Kuroo are now pro's. Maybe they can help us out somehow." Hinata was laying down in prone position on Kageyama's bed. Today they decided to stay here, since sleeping in the living room of Hinata's, even with futon is a bit straining of the back.

 

"HUH?!" Kageyama stopped what he is doing, darkly looking at Hinata, who is, by instinct cowering himself behind a pillow.

 

"Ah, I didn't mean anything bad… Kageyama-kun!? Please … you're scaring me."

 

"Then explain yourself, you're still in contact with the pudding? What? Still reminiscing the past?" Kageyama removed the pillow and pinned down the redhead under him, and much to the other one's struggles, he has effectively won this one again.

 

"No, no. It's not like that, I told you. Kenma is my friend. We may have dated before, but when we parted ways, we decided to stay friends." explained Hinata.

 

"I'll be the judge of that.", Kageyama scowled and let him go, he rolled to his side and went under the covers, ready for a good night's sleep.

 

"What do you mean by that?" he peeked at the raven's face, poking him at his brows since it is scowling even now.

 

"Go ahead and make that call. Might as well see them on my off.", muttered Kageyama. "In fact, why don't we set up a practice match? To see how rusty I am now. Can we make it happen somehow?" He rolled to his side and snuggles with his red.

 

"Okay, I'll try..."

 

Well, this is a big surprise. Hinata can't help but feel a bit nervous though.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: lemons ... rewritten chapter thanks to Rin
> 
> disclaimer: haikyuu!! will never be owned by me

 

It all started with a simple message, then the hands of fate turned 180 on the genius setter. The genius that's been missing all these years. The setter that had the promise of making it big- Kageyama Tobio.

 

"Ne, you heard it right? A week from now that Kageyama will have a practice match against the setter from the F.C Tokyo V-premier men's volleyball members?!"

 

By word of mouth to the internet, that news spread like wildfire in the volleyball community. Kageyama is making a comeback from disappearing a little over five years ago. The message that Hinata sent to his friend Kenma; the now regular setter of the said team. Unwittingly on Kenma's part, he left his phone unlock. That made the then sub member Lev saw the message from the redhead. At first it was out of curiosity that Hinata and Kenma still exchanged conversations on a regular basis. He can hear Kenma sometimes spoke about Hinata and his son. In fact, when he is free, wherever they might be, he never forgot to buy presents for that kid and send it over. Lev saw the setter and the chibi dated a while back, and while he thought they are a perfect match- one silent to hell and one who would not shut up- he also thought that Kenma is better with Kuroo. Though the two were most likely best friends now and have a platonic love for each other. Or at least that's what they showed in front of them.

 

By the time Lev finished reading the mail, Kenma; however, he may want to pacify the situation, Lev already called his former teammates. And the said team mates already called in the other ones, then the rest posted it on-line. It didn't take long before Oikawa Tooru heard it and showed a very verbal displeased with it. Of course, even when playing pro, he is still black and blue under his special friend, Iwaizumi Hajime.

 

The news had different opinions of it. Some were not happy with it, creating much rancor with the rumor. Some are quite ecstatic with it, including the former Karasuno's and Nekoma's.

 

But no matter what stand and or opinions they hold, it is irrefutable that from a simple text it became the news of the season.

 

* * *

 

"So? When asked you to set up a practice match, did you somehow made it a point to hold a megaphone and announced it to the freaking world?" Kageyama clasped his hands on top of his legs, while Hinata kneel in front of him looking apologetic and bowing down.

 

"Kageyama-kun, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened but it became a big thing all of a sudden.. And you know, well you don't.. But, I think you know what I mean..", stammering to the point of even biting his tongue.

 

"And then? What do you plan on doing to rectify this blunder?" Kageyama continued with the staring down, veins visible at his temples.

 

"Ah, well, I already contacted the former coach and he said we're going to meet with the gang this weekend." it seems like Hinata is shrinking by the minute, terrified of Kageyama's intense anger. Though he understands the raven's sentiment. It has blown out of proportion. He thought the rest of the volleyball world forgot about Kageyama. Apparently, they did not.

 

Kageyama sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Fine.", he said. "Now get up on the floor. It's cold isn't it." He stood up and decided to fix himself a drink. He was going to pull an all-nighter anyways and so drinking coffee would be good.

 

_Ah, but I don't like it hot, too troublesome to brew it now._

 

"Hinata, where did you place the instant coffee mix?" Kageyama called out to Hinata from the kitchen.

 

"The sachet one with fixed flavors? Am, at the far end corner of the counter shelves. The right side. But what do you need it for, it's almost eleven, aren't you going to sleep?", pointing his hand at the wall clock.

 

"I have a presentation due tomorrow. I can't push it on Monday, so I'm pulling it through the night. Can you help me with this, please?" Kageyama is making himself a snack, cutting some bananas and placing it on top of a loaf of bread.

 

"Sure, what is this anyways?" Hinata continued for him while the raven tore the sachet coffee mix, pour its contents in a glass, filled it up with warm water, around two to three tablespoons of it, just enough to dissolve the concentrated powdered mix. He finished it off by pouring cold milk to fill it all up.

 

"I'm done with these. What is that?" Hinata eyed it curiously and Kageyama gave him the glass to sip. "Wow, I didn't know we can make coffees like this. Can I have one too?", he asked Kageyama whose hands are busy spreading the nutella on top of the bread, making him a chocolate and banana sandwich.

 

"You can't, it's already late. Go and sleep with the kids tonight." Kageyama gave him a kiss on his forehead.

 

Though Hinata knew that Kageyama is just concern, he can't help but be upset. He puffed his cheeks and peeked at the taller man and the latter poked his cheeks so hard the air, he gathered inside burst out and made a _fusha_ sound.

 

"Bastard, what are you doing?" Hinata gave him a playful jab which the other one dodge easily.

 

"What are you puffing for then? I'm just saying you must miss sleeping with Haruto since you guys share rooms at your apartment right? Go and sleep and I'll do my work after I'm full." Kageyama didn't even bother sitting down and started eating the snack right off the sink counter.

 

"But… I want to have sex."

 

"Ohmpph!", the raven sputtered, his food in the sink, choking a bit. He pushed the lodge food down his throat with the ice coffee, finishing the thing in one go.

 

"..You, what are you saying?"

 

"I want to have sex." he repeated it, only this time his voice is softer, adding a little touch to his raven.

 

".. Huh? What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Kageyama by instinct or other things, took a step back. From time to time Hinata is bold, but when they got back together, he did not expect him to revert back the way he was.

 

"What's taking so long? Fine I'll just do it here." Hinata knelt and swiftly yanked down Kageyama's shorts.

 

"Oi, stop that. Where do you think you are, this is the kitchen you know.", though his protest are effortless, since the redhead is already getting busy with him. Trying hard to make him hard.

 

Kageyama resigned himself to fate, and gritted his teeth. He rests his arms on the kitchen counter, bracing himself. On the look out if the kid's bedroom door open.

 

Hinata by this time already whipped out his and started stroking too, moaning a bit purely for aesthetics. While he continued to lick Kageyama's. His arms tightly gripped the ever-growing penis from the shaft, concentrating his tongue on top of the head. He took half of it inside his mouth, making a swirling motion of the tongue. He then sucked the air mouth for better grip and he felt the raven's grew inside his cheeks.

 

"ha.." , moaned Kageyama, he missed the service quite frankly, this is the first time in years since Hinata took him in the mouth. He knew damn well that Hinata is turned on. Cause the redhead's erogenous zone is his tongue. So he decided to give his lover what he wants. Kageyama finger combed Hinata gently, allowing the red to look at his face. When he did, Kageyama licked his lips, taunting him and the latter knew what was coming. Shuddering in anticipation.

 

The raven held his lover's nape and thrust his hips inside its mouth slowly, making sure that his penis slid off the warm tongue real nicely. The kneeling man squirmed under and let out a stifled moan, but Kageyama isn't done yet, he circled his hips while thrusting, hitting the inner cheeks of Hinata. "You like that, don't you?" he teased, "Yash..", said Hinata, stroking his weeping erection a bit faster.

 

"Tell me what you want to do next?", the visual is enough to make Kageyama leak a little. Hinata is always a mess when it comes to matters of the flesh. He liked it though, that transparency of his lover. He used it quite well.

 

Hinata let go of Kageyama's penis and a thread of spittle traced between his mouth and the tip of Kageyama's harden member. He continued to stroke it, making a wet squishy sound. "I want this inside me please." Hinata begged.

 

"Inside where?" he knew exactly where, he just can't help but tease the redhead.

 

"Mou, enough, I want this in here please." Hinata went down on all fours, back facing Kageyama. To the raven's surprise, Hinata stretched his twitching hole in front of him, face very red either from being embarrassed or aroused. "..You!" Kageyama bit his lips and knelt as well. He wet his finger with saliva and inserted in inside Hinata's hungry hole.

 

"Why are you lubed up!?" to his surprise , his finger slid in easily, even the scent smelled like their favorite lube. "Did you ready yourself when you bathe earlier?", his question is answered by a bashful nod.

 

"Shit!" Kageyama completely lost it and held his penis tightly, while he is stretching his lover's hole with two fingers in, he is slapping his penis on to the bottom man's ass cheeks. "Ah.." moaned Hinata, he had enough of the fingers, but he knew if he presses any further he'll be regretting it. So he just burrowed his head on his arms, resting it on the cold kitchen floor.

 

Kageyama withdrew his fingers out, and lather some of that lube all over his aching hardness, "Ready?" he asked and the other one whimpered a yes. He aimed for the hole, plunging the head swiftly, but took his time with the rest of his erection. "Ah, damn Tobio.." Hinata cried out, he needed that friction and he wants it now.

 

Kageyama took it all out again and saw the twitching hole closed in on him, catching a glimpse of the pinkish inside of it. With one swift motion, he thrust inside again and the other one cried out in pleasure. Since he made a habit out of teasing Hinata and making a complete mess of him, he pulled it out again and by this time, he hugged its back and whispered something dirty in his ear.

 

"Ah.. Please more." Hinata peeked at his lover's face from behind and grazed his teeth on Kageyama's chin.

 

"Fine, I don't think I can hold out anymore."

 

"Ah... oh.." Hinata for the dear life braced himself from the hard thrust that follows. Although Kageyama is safely hugging him from behind, that forceful thrust caused them to move farther from where they originally started, ending him near the refrigerator.

 

That thing creaked together with them, it even went undone and opened a bit, allowing the cold breeze to flow out. Every thrust Kageyama made hits Hinata's prostate. He didn't even need to stroke his weeping erection. His pre-cum were flowing out continuously. He can feel that sensation in his lower abdomen. That aching need for completion.

 

"..To..Together..." he cried out, whether or not Kageyama is cumming too, he just can't last anymore. Before he did, Kageyama flipped him to lay on his back, he stroked Hinata and the other one convulsed,cumming hard all over his stomach when he saw Kageyama's sexy face and heard his grunts. "Ngh.. Hinata you're so tight on me… Shit!" Kageyama closed his eyes, feeling pain even when Hinata cummed and squeezed his hole on him. Hinata isn't even finish from cumming when he pulled out, jerked his very wet and lubed up penis and stroked himself to completion all over Hinata's face.

 

"..haaa..haa." the panting noise and their sweaty self are proof of how intense that was. A minute has past and they are still on the floor.

 

"Tobio, I'm sticky all over. Carry me to the bathroom." Hinata pleaded. Eyes closing off on him.

 

"Okay.. Be sure to sleep after." he hovered above him and gave Hinata a soft kiss on the lips.

 

* * *

 

"I'm a little nervous honestly. I don't know what to expect here." Kageyama voiced out his nervousness to Ukai over the phone the next day. When he said he wanted a practice match, he meant that as a joke.. But you know what they say- jokes are half meant.

 

"Are you training all this time? If not, then you have all the reason to be nervous." he answered him truthfully.

 

"I am. I just can't take volleyball away from my life. Though being in a team is different from playing whenever I have the time." he spoke the painful veracity of the situation.

 

"You need to shape up in that case. Let's call your brothers and see what we need to improve on.. But I am warning you now. If we do this, there's no turning back. Not everyone is given a second chance. Don't be wishy-washy with these."

 

I wish I could refute, but I don't have anything to say, really. In any case, I truly wanted this.. For a while, in fact, however… I still want to play with Hinata. I wonder if he feels that same way. Or what is he feeling now..?

 

"Kageyama-kun?" Ukai said on the other line when the raven fell silent.

 

"Okay coach.. Let me try this, I'm at your core."

 

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *F.C Tokyo - is a real pro V-premier league. men's volleyball in Japan. this part was added fictitiously by me. Kenma , Kuroo, and Lev did not express their dreams of making it pro to this said team.


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

“Kageyama-kun, what's your job?”, Hinata glared at the raven hair, veins popping in his forehead.

 

“Eh?”, his answer.

 

“Your source of income, what is it? Does it have something to do with sports? Volleyball? Are you moonlighting as an athlete outside the office? Are you?” asked Hinata.

 

“Well, no. Not at all.” Kageyama's eyes glanced at Nishinoya, whose snickering besides the tall blonde with glasses. Enjoying the sermon Hinata served to the king.

 

“Right, and what's my job?”Hinata pinched his brows and sigh. Seems like Kageyama is giving him a major headache.

 

“Eh? Ahm, a teacher?” the giggling behind him is irritating him, but the stares from the Ukai-San, Hinata, and former Captain Sawamura is unnerving him. He can't retort to the idiots behind, yet.

 

“I am a Physical Education's teacher, but mostly my time is spent on coaching the men's volleyball club, since we've become best four on our district. Now Kageyama-kun, do pray tell, which one of us are one with the times on how volleyball works nowadays?” Hinata leaned his face closer to Kageyama, peeking from under.

 

“You are.” mumbled Kageyama.

 

“Huh?! We can't hear you, _kora_.” Tanaka added.

 

“Hinata is..” Kageyama flinched back. By now it's clear that the team is ganging up on him.

 

“I may not be the best, but I am all you have. And you have to listen to me. I tell you, you can't play as setter in the practice match.” Hinata said, and Ukai besides him nodded in approval.

 

“That's why I'm asking what's the reason?!” Kageyama can't help but raise his voice and shout his protest.

 

“Huh?! You're questioning the Coach? Is that it Kageyama?”Nishinoya butted in. By this time Yachi stood up and went besides Shimizu because of her nerves. The atmosphere at the Karasuno High School gymnasium is intense. Shimizu silently thought Yachi is cute and that she haven't changed her ways at all.

 

“Kageyama-kun, how many years have you've been missing?” Ukai asked and went ahead before Kageyama could answer. “A long time, yes? You could say that you can't gauge how the players play nowadays. This practice match news has blown out of proportions. Even the previous Aoba Josai Coach called us and ask if they we can notify them where and when are you playing and they'd like to watch.” Ukai let Hinata finish his point.

 

“We can't let them know that you suck.” Hinata bluntly pointed out.

 

This made Tsukishima, Nishinoya, Narita and Kinoshita to burst in hoots of laughter. It took Sugawara and Sawamura a good few minutes to calm them down. Tanaka wanted to laugh as well, but he felt threatening looks from his girlfriend so he just inwardly sang his favorite song in his head to distract him. While he always points out how cock whipped everyone is, the truth that he's the biggest one of all.

 

“You'll play middle blocker together with Tsukishima, and practice setting every match your team wins against my volleyball team. Meaning the high schoolers besides you guys.” Hinata introduced the new Karasuno's and the high school boys roared a deafening “OZU”.

 

“Whoa, I can't believe we were once like them, I mean look at them! So lanky. So nostalgic.” Ennoshita said.

 

“That's why I ask why should I settle for Middle Blocker for position when I'm better at playing the position I'm used to.” Kageyama asked, looking at Hinata, pleading a little.

 

Before Hinata answered, he sighed audibly and looked at his former teammates. “Kageyama, a setter's job is to arrange the attack for the offense, yes? It doesn't matter how good a team's hitters are if it doesn't have a setter that can consistently deliver a good ball to hit. And right now, you don't have their trust enough to let you lead them.”

 

What Hinata said made sense, and hurt Kageyama through and through. He looked at his teammates and saw that they are not as forgiving as he thought. It's like he is saying that if he screwed this up, there's no next time.

 

By then he gritted his teeth, and bowed deeply. “I am sorry for the past, and I am thankful that you are helping me start over. I'll be in your care, thank you very much.” He said loudly. Making them smile a bit. Kageyama bowing is something they don’t see, like ever.

 

“Right, then this will be your position in this afternoon's game. Kageyama, Tsukishima and Narita-san are the Middle Blocker. That's right, you three, in case Kageyama suck, he'll be subbed by Narita-san. Wing Spikers are Captain, Tanaka-San and Asahi-San. Sugawara-San will be the setter and Nishinoya-senpai is the Libero, of course.” Hinata points on the white board behind him, and Kageyama can't help but be ashamed. Hinata grown and become a dependable coach, while he remained in the past.

 

Something changed in Kageyama's eyes that Tanaka saw before. He sees that when Kageyama focus only on the game, zoning everything out. He nodded contentedly and Shimizu raise her brow asking him a question, but he just said it was nothing.

 

“I'll be coaching the boys while Coach Ukai will be yours. Do your best to win at least one set for today, and I'll let you toss balls Kageyama, however, if you lose, you will follow the regimen I have prepared.” by then Hinata handed out the printouts and Nishinoya literally made a tiny vomit. “Oi, Shouyo, this is too much. How come we get to do this too? Aren't we just tagging along to help Kageyama?” He said and Ennoshita nodded.

 

“Huh?! Are you saying you're okay doing this half-ass?” Hinata looked at him. Whenever he is serious about something, he has this intimidating aura around. Nishinoya gulped and said “O..Of course not. We're not gonna lose anyways.”

 

“That's right Noya-San! Like we're going to lose to a bunch of kids. What? You want a piece of us?!” Tanaka started razzing the young men and the others started quivering and shaking their heads. They knew Tanaka as the previous ace and a powerful spiker. The second years had the pleasure of playing against them during practice resulting in their utter defeat.

 

Physically, they are inferior to their seniors, but there's something their coach Hinata taught them. It's not about the size. And as living proof of it, Hinata is well-known to this date as one of the best small players that ever graced Japan's volleyball.

 

They started warming up. On the side of Hinata's team, the kids are listening intently to him. While the seniors stretched their limbs, and listen to Coach Ukai's instructions. The girls by now along with the new managers prepared the water and towels. The new managers are young girls, devoted fans of Akio; the new ace and captain of the team.

 

Who wouldn't? Akio is big, almost the same height as Tsukishima when they were younger, with large, buff build like Sawamura, and serious passion for volleyball like Kageyama back in the day. Plus he has a striking look too.

 

“Err, Kageyama-kun, we're going ahead, sorry for not helping much. But I still have work tomorrow.” Yachi tapped Kageyama's shoulder and gave him a bottle of water, along with his son that was strongly attached to her. Kageyama nodded and picked up his son and gave him a kiss. “Go and thanks Yachi-neesan.” The little raven on Kageyama's arms waved goodbye and she blushed a bit. Feeling happy.

 

“Kageyama I'm going ahead too.” he pointed his mouth to Yachi and Kageyama nodded that he understands. “Thank you senpai. Take care of Yachi too.” he said. Ennoshita patted Tasuku's head and waved his hands at his peers. “Later guys.” The rest called out their goodbyes and even jokes about him going to confess to a certain blonde. Luckily, Yachi is busy chatting to Shimizu that she didn't hear.

 

“I'm going to kill you guys!” He said while running towards the gym's exit, trying to catch up Yachi.

 

“Dad, what are we doing?” Tasuku asked.

 

“HM? Dad is going to play volleyball. Do you think you can go to Kiyoko-neesan for a while?” he said, putting Tasuku down and walking towards Shimizu.

 

“How about Haru-chan? Where is he?” Tasuku was looking for him all afternoon, but haven't seen his friend.

 

“He's with his little sister today.” Kageyama said it plainly.

 

“When is he coming home?”

 

“Tomorrow you're going to see him, so for now just watch Dad and your Uncles play okay?”

 

 _I hope Tasuku don't start crying because there are new faces, will he be okay? I'm getting nervous here._ Kageyama thought while he asked Shimizu to look for him for a while. “You alright, Tasuku?” He ask and the little one nodded as a reply.

 

“Dad, do your best.” Tasuku called out when Kageyama went back and stretch himself for warm ups. It seems that Shimizu taught him to say so, and this made him a bit happier.

 

* * *

 

 

“Listen up guys, just because they are little high schoolers doesn't mean we can underestimate them. I'll have you know, Hinata led them to summer interhigh finals and placed 5th in the competition. That's a big accomplishment since they're a bunch of kids first year to second year.” Sawamura said and everyone understood.

 

Yamaguchi watched on the sidelines, still wearing his suit. He was late earlier and Ukai-san asked him to drive for Sugawara and Sawamura on his way there. His serves will be a good arsenal for them, Sugawara thought that it's too bad he's not playing today. However, his smart and composed husband is on their team. And base from their experience, Tsukishima's calmness can unnerve some players. He would too, if he's in their position. Tsukishima towers above them, with his cool sports glasses and emotional void face. He can see the high schoolers whispering among themselves about how are they going to get pass with that Middle Blocker.

 

After a few minutes of spike practice, the whistle rang throughout the gymnasium, Hinata stood at the side of the court, along with the referee, the managers and the scorers. Both teams lined up at the each end of the court. The tension is high and Kageyama can practically hear his heartbeat in his ears. He drew a deep breath, ignoring the looks centered towards him. He took one last look at Hinata and the other one looked back. A second before Hinata blew the whistle once again, he winked at his raven. This surprised Kageyama a bit and he visibly relaxed.

 

Hinata's silver whistle touched his lips and he gathered enough air to ring it loudly. A second after, the players greeted each other.

 

“Let's have a good game.”, they roared.

 

Each one positioned themselves and during the draw earlier made by the captains, the first one to serve is Hinata's team. The server looks like a timid glasses guy. He wore a worn out knee pads and it seems that despite the fact that he looks thin, his arms have bruises. Kageyama thought that this kid must specialize in receiving the ball.

 

The glasses kid threw the ball and jumped to perform the serve.

 

“In front.” Sawamura bellowed as the ball touched the tip of the net. The serve is oddly familiar that they panicked. “Shit.” Nishinoya said, barely managing to return the ball back to the setter. Good thing Sugawara saved it, but all they can do is return it back to the other court. “Damn, Tadashi this is why you didn't wanna play.” Tanaka called out.

 

The serve is Yamaguchi's jump floater. The one where you specifically let the ball graze the net, a big gamble and a bold move right off the bat.

 

Yamaguchi's face wore a smug smile, and the other team coordinate their attack. However the spike Hinata's team swing is blocked by the ever skilled Tsukishima. “Hah, take that husband!” Tanaka said, pointing at Yamaguchi. The girl managers whispered among themselves by hearing this. One even went and ask Takeda-sensei and the freckled face man blushed when he heard the girls squeal with glee when the sensei explained.

 

The two teams still hadn't given each other a point. Volleying the ball back and forth, the last attacked on the Ukai's team was given to Kageyama, and as he spike the ball thinking the straight one was open, a hand moved swiftly in front of his face and his ball was effectively blocked, landing in front of Sawamura, a little late on saving the bouncing ball.

 

_Who the fuck blocked it?_

 

A little irritated by the fact that his first hit ended up denied, Kageyama looked at who blocked him, his side of the court was clear a millisecond ago. He was sure of it because the defense of the other court went into disarray last attack.

 

“Nice one Akio-kun.” Hinata called out.

 

_Akio? The ace?_

 

The seniors simultaneously turned their eyes on the said guy, and the latter stared back. Not a bit scared of them.

 

“I told you, try to win one set against us. Go and give us all you got, or we'll devour you all here.” the overjoyed Hinata yelled loudly.

 

The high schoolers looked at their senior, motivated to beat them. The Karasuno legends that rose their name from the ashes. _It's now or never._

“Heh, interesting. Like we're going to lose to a bunch brat.” Nishinoya licked his lips.

 

“Yosh, here we go!” The high schoolers roared.

 

“Bring it on!” they roared back.

 

 

* * *

 

**_  
_**

 

**__Hinata's team line up_ _ **

****

Akio, 2nd year         (Wing Spiker)

Takeru, 2nd year     (Middle Blocker)

Masamune 1st year (Outside Hitter/Wing Spiker)

Ryou 2nd year          (Libero)

Ken 1st year            (Wing Spiker)

Fukuda 1st year        (Setter)

Kuroda 2nd year       (MIddle Blocker)

****

****

**__Ukai's team line up_ _ **

 

Sawamura       (Wing Spiker)

Sugawara        (Setter)

Nishinoya       (Libero)

Asahi             (Wing Spiker)

Tsukishima    (Middle Blocker)

Kageyama      (Middle Blocker)

Narita            (Middle Blocker)

Tanaka           (Wing Spiker)

****

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

“What's wrong with you Dad? Where does it hurt?”, curious about what is happening with his father, Tasuku crouched down to the floor and looked at Kageyama, who right now is doing lunges to lessen the ache from his legs. That's a sure-fire way to ease the pain from a sudden exercise, do stretches and lunges. Well, at least it works for him.

“Why do you say 'it hurts'? Do I look hurt?” he continued and ask a question back.

“Yeah, you do.” The little boy nodded as he answered.

“Hm..” Kageyama pondered on what the kid is telling him. Does he look hurt, he glanced at the TV near him to check his expression. He looks fine, it's nothing new, this kind of soreness. He's been training since, however the practice match that was held yesterday was like a slap on his face. He needs a reality check.

_This sucks._

 

* * *

 

“Asahi!” Sugawara called out as he threw the toss to the spiker and the other one swing with all his, might.

“Step back!” Hinata yelled and his team does so, without being surprised by it.

Ryou, the libero from the high schoolers team received Asahi's spike. He winced a bit as he does so, since receiving it is a hard thing to do. When the ball touched his arms, it made a loud noise and his teammates can't help but show their amazement. Even Nishinoya whistled from seeing it.

The game was perfectly controlled by Hinata. Using his good eye to direct the flow of the it. He even went ahead and tell his team the others quirks. The faint that Tsukishima uses, the unstoppable spike of Tanaka and Asahi, the good receives of Sawamura, and the keen sense of Kageyama were all for naught. Hinata looked at their holes, and attacked it. Showing no mercy at all.

Even if the veterans showed a good game, the younger crows perfected Hinata's strategy. Hitting them at places where the spike goes out-of-bounds. Especially the outside hitter Masamune. The setter makes it look like he is going for a faint, but instead he is just tossing it to the smart spiker. Choosing the ball's path perfectly, slowly and smartly.

You can say that the new Karasuno's adapted the play of Aoba Josai and Nekoma. The slow and steady connection, not fazed by the attack power of their opponents. When it comes to their attacks, however, you can say that Akio is like _Ushiwaka Watoshi._ It doesn't matter what kind of defense you lay, he'll come and break that wall by force. And even if he can't when Tsukishima is in front, the other one uses the out-of-bounds spike. Their coach's somewhat signature move.

The last attack decided the game. And it ended in a clean defeat. Without mercy, Hinata won over them and Ukai's seething with irritation. “That bastard.” He mumbled, seeing the score. The younger crows may have won by a small margin, but it is still a win no matter how they see it.

Kageyama felt pathetic, unlike his other teammates who fawned over the younger generation. He didn't like was his eyes have seen. They lost. And what's more, he clearly sucks compared to the rest of them.

Hinata went beside him, but the other one wordlessly went out. The other guys saw what happened, but didn't say anything. There's nothing left to say. Whether he will continue or not is up to him.

 

* * *

 

Tasuku fell asleep while waiting for him to finish taking a shower. He picked him up and took him to his bedroom, allowing the little one to have a nap since it's his day of rest too. He hasn't heard a word from Hinata and he thinks it's for the best, for now.

Since it's early for lunch, he just decided to make himself something light to eat. He found some eggs, tomatoes and some greens that were left over from yesterday's salad. That will do, he decided.

Skillful hands chopped the vegetables and he set them aside. He places a bit of butter inside his coffee mug, coating the sides perfectly. Then he cracked an egg and whisk it in the mug with a fork. Then placed the vegetables and seasoning and just mixed it all together. The finishing touch is a bread he tore by hand and placed it over the mix. He went to the microwave and set it for a few minutes.

By the time he looked behind, he saw Hinata looking at him, in front of the kitchen counter.

“Yo! You didn't notice me. I was here a few minutes ago.” Hinata pointed out.

“You should have said something, you scared the hell out of me.” Kageyama patted his chest and leaned it to give the redhead a kiss when the other one asked for it.

“How are you feeling?” Hinata asked.

“Sore.”, he spoke the truth, but that's not what Hinata meant and Kageyama knew it as well.

“The other feeling.”

“I don't know. It seems really time waits for no one.” Kageyama is thankful for Hinata going all out in that match that made him realize that over the time, no matter how genius he is, he's grown inferior.

“Giving up?” the microwave rang and Kageyama took his snack in a mug and turned it upside down on the plate. He grabs a chair and sat the opposite of Hinata, eating his Quiche in silence.

Hinata patiently waits for an answer, but there was none.

“What now Kageyama?” he repeated.

“I'm going through the match against Kenma and the rest of them. And just go through it like a man should.” he said, still focused on the plate. This irked Hinata up to no end that he grab the plate and threw it on the floor.

 

“What the fuck are you doing? My son is asleep there!” Kageyama stood up to check the bedroom if Tasuku was awaken by the noise. Luckily he is not.

“How about you, huh? What the fuck do you expect? That you're miraculously going to be just fine? Don't kid with me Kageayama. It seems like you're not thinking about things before you do it.” Hinata said, his voice is lower now, controlled but still angry.

“Then what am I supposed to do. I screwed up before okay. I know that.” He said, he is not mad. He doesn't have the right to.

Hinata exhaled and stood up. He rummages in his pockets and gave Kageyama a USB flash drive. “There's a menu there, you can follow that till the next practice. Slow and steady Tobio. Let's do this slow and steady. Now that you know where you lack, we can start working on that. I didn't let you play setter for that reason. I want you to see it in the eyes of a different player.”

Something buzzed in Kageyama's ear. That made fucking sense. He said to himself. When he saw it in the perspective of another position, he saw the holes and errors of the setter. Sugawara is a good player, and for Kageyama, he executed his role perfectly. But, now that he saw it from a different angle, it's like his view became double. The eyes of the setter who forms the attack and everything in between, and the eyes of the spiker.

Hinata grinned triumphantly as he saw Kageyama finally getting his point. “I'm sorry for that dramatic plate throwing thing. I just.. You know… you piss me off.” The redhead scratched his face and looked for the broom and dust pan.

“Leave it, I'll do it.”Kageyama said, but he was late for the other one already cleaned it out.

“ _As long as I am here, you're invincible._ ” Hinata followed this one with a chuckle and Kageyama blushed till his ears. He was passionate and an idiot before. He still is, but he can't believe the things he said before.

“Please stop with the unnecessary harassment. I've been through enough.” Kageyama's lips pouts a bit.

“Ha-ha. Bakageyama.” Hinata looked at the clock, “Lunch?” he asked.

“I'll cook. What do you want?” Kageyama asked.

“Penis.. I mean, GAH! _What the fuck are you saying?_ ” Hinata slapped his face to correct himself. He blurted that unintentionally, since he was looking at Kageyama's bulge. The other one kinda forgot he is just wearing his boxers and a white shirt.

“Yeah, please mind what you say. I'm sore now. Like, all over.” Kageyama chuckled and went to the counter shelves. He felt lazy, lazy enough to just order take out and relax. Maybe go over the training menu Hinata gave him and see if it's doable seeing as he has worked in the mornings and Tasuku to take care of too.

“Pick your poison.” Kageyama handed him some of the flyers for take out and Hinata just made a face like saying everything he showed him is disgusting. “How about we order from Nishinoya's and Asahi's place?” before he agreed, though, the redhead already dialed and order for the three of them.

* * *

 

 

“Right? I mean that is your job now, but you know you're a terrifying opponent Shouyo. You yelled and looked like you're going over the court yourself. Is this how you are at every game?” Nishinoya is eating at their place too, and Kageyama eyed his mouth every time he opens it and shove food in it.

“Nishinoya-San, you're eating my son's portion.”Kageyama pointed out.

“Then let him eat yours. Why so stingy on your guest Kageyama?”, he replied.

“No, you're not a guest. We ask you to deliver us food. Right now, you're on duty.” Kageyama, again pointed out.

“Fine, I get it now. I'll leave. Sheesh, you just remember us when it's convenient to you, na, Tasuku-chan?” the loud senpai rubbed the head of the curious raven haired boy and stood up.

“I'll see you guys later.” He called out and left.

"You forgot the money.” Kageyama said and the other one snatched it off his hands and sigh. “What a little tip. Tch.”

“Is this an invitation to hit him?” Kageyama asked Hinata when Nishinoya finally left. Oddly enough, he lost his appetite and focus on feeding his son. Who seems to enjoy the sweet and sour fish.

“This is a nice surprise, lately he doesn't like eating fish.” the dad said, adoring looks at his son.

“Yeah? My son isn't big on vegetables.” Hinata munched away, almost shoving it in and swallowing the food without chewing. Kageyama noted how there's something different with him.

“Out with it.” he said, asking the redhead to spill what's been bothering him.

“Hinata..” Kageyama said as Hinata shook his head and whimpers.

“Err, you see, Kenma my friend.,. _Just my friend_. He said ahm, there's a recruitment for their team and his manager tool interest in you. So he asked me… well… if they can, you know, watch the practice match to scout you and Nishinoya-soon as well.” Hinata by the minute shrinks in his seat. Fidgeting as Kageyama inched closer, cracking his knuckles and neck, looking like he's about to hit Hinata.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: resting for the 农历新年 , so... anyways this is an M rated fic, but there will be no smut every chapter. you can say that from the title, it is about Kageyama's second chance at everything, Hinata, volleyball, etc.,, yeah. but there will be lemons next, maybe a bit of omake for the other pairs too. by the request of Mika who emailed me. thanks for that. 
> 
> ja..


	14. Chapter 14

****Let's take a break from the practices and serious tone. This happened one day when the dorks had a break.** **

* * *

_****Kageyama and Hinata-** ** _

Hinata is busy laughing his head, the tablet in hand and headphones securely fasten on his ears. Kageyama didn't mind, during their college days in the dorms, Hinata always does this. But it's different now, since they are both parents. Haruto is just a few months younger than his son, Tasuku. But the kid is noticeably smaller and thin compared to his mini raven.

"Pwahahahaha..", with a thigh slapping laughter, Hinata burst out. This startled the three, Kageyama and the little kids.

"Dad is being an idiot again." Haruto shook his head and continued studying under the supervision of his new  _ _Daddy__ _._ Today the two are practicing kanji of their names, Kageyama puts emphasis on the stroke order of each character, since it's important. He remembered back in the day that he develop a bad habit of mixing the stroke order of his _ _kana__ that resulted in his difficulty in kanji.

"Hinata." Kageyama stood up and poked the redhead's cheek. "HM?", answered Hinata. Kageyama sighed and removed the headphones slowly, "Hinata, teach your son, come one. Watch that later." Kageyama urges the other one to be a little bit responsible, and though it is with regret since Hinata is laughing and enjoying the show he's watching, that attitude is unacceptable in front of the kids.

"Mou, I got it. Please give me fifteen minutes more. I'll just finish this episode, then I'll join you guys." Hinata puts the headphones again.

"Okay, continue practicing, I'll make us a sandwich.", resigning himself to fate, Kageyama heads to Hinata's kitchen. Today they're staying over here.

Hinata's phone by this time is ringing, but he can't hear. "Dad, mom is calling." Haruto looked and saw his mom's face flashing on its screen. He grabbed it and gave it to his Dad, whose face is serious when he saw who's calling.

"I wonder why? She doesn't usually call.", mumbled Hinata and signed Kageyama that he's taking the call in the room. He nodded, but he got curious, jealous even. But decided to continue and ask Hinata later.

A few minutes, Hinata went out fully dressed. "Kageyama." He said, with a serious look on his face. "What?", he came rushing to Hinata's side. "What is it?" he asked again.

"Mi-Chan is sick with the flu, and so is her husband. They asked me if I can look after their baby girl for the time being. Can you please drive me there?" Hinata pleads. "Of course, let me call Sugawara-san to see if we can drop by the kids while we pick the baby up." Kageyama excused himself and called the two while Hinata explained the situation and dressed the kids.

"But we want to come too." Haruto said, thinking it's unfair that they don't get to drive with them.

"Eh? But it looks like Tasuku-chan wants to visit Uncle Daichi and Suga. So please listen to Dad. We'll just pick up Aka-chan* and we'll be back in no time, okay?" Hinata puts the scarf around his son and kissed his cheeks. The young one puff his cheeks like his Dad did and this made Kageyama chuckle a bit, "Ready?", asked and picked up the kid who's throwing a tantrum. Tasuku is safely on Hinata's arms also.

"Ah! Hinata-san, Kageyama-san, good afternoon. Heading out?" Hinata's friendly neighbor saw them entering the elevator and asked them if they can hold it for him. He's an old man, living with his wife and dog, besides Hinata's apartment. They didn't mind much, that Hinata is seeing a man with a kid too. They knew that Hinata is a good teacher and was really loved by the students and so Hinata is thankful that they weren't judged on their relationship.

"Good afternoon, jiisan." Tasuku said, "Oi, jiji. 'Evening." Haruto greeted him as well.

"Ah, good afternoon, boys _.",_ the old man greeted them back, answering nods to Kageyama's greeting too.

"Where are you going Jiisan?" Tasuku inquired.

"I'm going to buy baasan some pain relievers. We went out of stock today and it'll be bad if I buy them later when it's dark." the old man smiled and pats Tasuku in the head. He's fond of how courteous and curious the boy is. Of course he likes Haruto too, always knocking on their door and eating with them when he wants to.

"Let us give you a lift, sir."Kageyama offered. "Eh? No, it's okay, it's just a few minutes walk and i'm looking forward the exercise as well." The old man refused.

"Are you sure?" Hinata insist.

"Ah, these youngsters. It's fine. Go enjoy your family day, and don't mind this old man much."he chuckled and saw that Hinata and Kageyama blushed a bit by the word  _ _family.__

* * *

"It's a good thing that Sugawara-san is headed home, cause it looks like Sawamura-san is lost on what to do with the two."Hinata fasten his seat belt and as usual, helped Kageyama fasten his as well.

"We'll it is but be sure to give them a thank you gift later. Do you think we can stop by somewhere and pick out something?" Kageyama is running the car and driving smoothly out of the parking lot. "I think there isn't much. But we'll see. Do you think it's better if we took the train?", a little guilty now that he sees Kageyama driving for him. His precious day of rest is spent on this.

"Are you an idiot? The train's full. And we're picking up an eight month old baby. Do the math, dumb ass.", the raven pointed out and sigh,. "Fine, thanks." Hinata mumbled.

* * *

"Thank you, Sho-chan..." - "It's fine Mi-chan, don't force yourself. We'll take care of her, don't worry." Hinata securely wrap in his arms the tiny girl and Kageyama assisted him in carrying the baby's things.

"Sorry to meet you at a time like this, Kageyama-kun. Let us drink when we're all better. For now I'll leave my princess in your care. You too Shouyo." Mi-chan's husband bowed as thanks and send their daughter away for the time being. They said their goodbyes and went to the car. Kageyama is silent and this bothered Hinata.

__As expected, Kageyama is mad. What do I do?_ _

"Hinata."

"YES!" Hinata startles a bit and shouted unintentionally, making the girl cry for a while. Luckily she stopped immediately when given her pacifier.

"Do you have any idea how to take care of a baby girl?" Kageyama asked with a serious face. He still hasn't opened the door for them and just stood outside their car.

"Huh?"

"I have no idea how to take care of a little girl, so do you?" Kageyama repeated.

__This idiot is hopeless._ _

* * *

"Kageyama, this is just like Tasuku, okay? Gender difference aside, how you take care of Tasuku is the same as hers. Come on, carry her, don't be frightened." Hinata placed the baby on the nervous raven's lap. Admittedly, he thinks this is funny. The panic face of Kageyama is picture worthy. But earlier when he tried to, the other one gave him one hell of a bite. His shoulder still hurts from it.

"Uhm..uh.." The baby tried standing on her own, Kageyama supporting her by the arm pits, "Hinata, dumb ass please take care of her." Kageyama said. Somehow in his mind, he pictured baby girls as sweet and fragile beings that he is scared he might hurt her.

__She's so small. What do I do?_ _

"I can't i'm giving the boys a bath and i'm already wet. Go take care of her for now.", Hinata giggled and explained the situation to Tasuku and Haruto. The two nodded and decided to play along.

"Uh.. wah.. Ma..mam...ma.." the baby got scared of the intense staring coming from the raven haired stranger. "Hinata, she just started crying without me doing anything. What do I do?", Kageyama picked the crying baby and opened the bathroom door.

"Sheesh, baka. Just do something about it, what are you so afraid of?" the redhead hasn't even looked at him and rinse the two kids. For sure if he does, he'll burst into laughter.

"I'm 188cm, and this tiny big eyed girl is so. _._ _ _Hinata. What do I do?"__

"Daddy, you're so pitiful." Haruto pointed out.

"Can't be helped then. Please coo her for a while. I'm done with these two in about 10 minutes. Check if she needed a diaper change. I just fed her so that might be it." Hinata said, feeling a bit sorry for teasing Kageyama.

"No!"

"What?"

"I don't think she needed a diaper change. Listen, she kept calling her mama.", Kageyama rocked her gently in his arms but that made the crying worse.

"Okay! I'll just change clothes." Hinata stood up and change and pick the little girl gently in his arms.

"Can't be helped now sweetie. Mama and Papa is sick. But uncle will take care of you.. Shhh. Don't worry, Akane-chan, uncle is here."

Kageyama stared at Hinata, being a little playful while coaxing the girl. "Dad?" Tasuku rubbed his eyes, waiting for his dad to dry his hair. "Ah, sorry. Here."

__Hinata makes taking care of the baby look easy_ _ _._

* * *

"Hinata, the baby is crying again. Maybe it's the new environment." Kageyama patted Hinata, but the latter is too tired. She's been crying through the night and Hinata is carrying her all these times.

"Five Minutes more.", mumbled Hinata.

"Tch. Fine I'll see what she needs." Kageyama feels a little bit guilty, so he has no choice but to carry her. They were supposed to sleep at Hinata's place, but since they are taking care of Akane, it's better to stay at his place. For extra room to set up her collapsible bed.

"Hello, Akane-chan, what is it?" Kageyama picks her up, decided that it's best to approach her with a softer voice. He placed her head on his shoulder and pats her back. He slowly opened the bedroom door and opened the lights to the living room.

"Here we go." Kageyama placed her on his lap and opened his laptop that he left on the coffee table. "Here, look at this.. This is your big brother."Kageyama pointed out a Haruto's picture on the screen.

"Uhn.."

"That's right, that is your big brother." Kageyama is a little relieved that she is listening to him.

"Sorry for scaring you earlier, uncle didn't mean to. You miss your parents and home right? Sorry for being an idiot.", the raven continued to pat her, letting her face forward seeing the pictures he is browsing.

"Ha-ha, this is the time when big brother and us went to the park, he hit his nose to the ladder. Can you see? He looks silly right?"

Kageyama sighs with relief when he heard she giggled to the picture.

__Thank goodness._ _

"You're kinda cute. I want a baby girl before too, a sister for Tasuku. Now it seems he already has one. Do you like two big brothers to protect you? Yes, you do, don't you?"

The little girl bounced on his lap, happy that this uncle isn't bad after all.

* * *

"Kageyama?" Hinata suddenly sat up when he patted the space beside him is empty, and cold at that. He stood up and looked around the bedroom and saw that Akane is missing as well. He knew there's no reason for him to be nervous, but this is Kageyama.  _ _There's a good chance that he is crying together with her. ehehe.__

Hinata dashed towards the living room and got a lovely surprise.

Akane is sleeping peacefully on top of Kageyama's chest and the latter is also sleeping, hugging her close. Hinata can't help but feel overwhelmed by the scene.

He went inside the bedroom, took a blanket and covered the two.

__I wonder what happen when I was asleep._ _

He poked the idiot at his cheeks and took a glance at the open laptop. There it is, a picture of him, Haruto and Tasuku that Kageyama took. He chuckled before closing it.

"Good night, idiot.", he kissed the raven on his forehead, touched Akane's peaceful sleeping face and went back to sleep.

* * *

_****Tsukishima and Yamaguchi-** ** _

"Tadashi, time to get up.", Tsukishima woke up earlier than his husband as usual and pat him to wake up too. It's always like this every morning, and Tsukishima thinks that some things never change.

"Ngh, good morning Tsukki." the freckled face peeked under the covers and smiled. He stretched his limbs and sat on the bed, comforted by the fact that it is his husbands turn to make breakfast.

Even after all these years, Yamaguchi still calls Kei- _ _Tsukki.__ That's his pet name for him in a way. Though he felt annoyed some years ago that someone other than him started with the 'Tsukki' as well. "Do you have to be in the office today too?" Tsukishima asked, calling out to Yamaguchi while he washes his face. "No! We can spend the entire day together. You said it's you're off too, right?"

"Yeah, mind if we go to the groceries later? My brother is coming over the next week with his kid, we need some snacks." Tsukishima said. He's busy making western breakfast since Yamaguchi loves it. However, he isn't much of a fan. He still likes rice instead of pancakes. And when he is in charge, he always cooks eggs, bacon, and pancakes for his husband while he makes rice, soup and fish for him. Weird for some, but that's just how they work.

After a bit of stretching, Yamaguchi pulled a chair and sat, the simple breakfast already at the table and his blonde in front of him eating his portion of food silently. He enjoys days like this, because of his work, he leaves the house a little earlier than Tsukki and went home rather late. Being a salary man isn't really a fulfilling job if you want to have more time with your family. They usually have to stay later than the rest of the department as well, since they overlook the production of the materials.

Tsukki on the other hand is a resident doctor, it will take him years to be a full pledge one, since he is pursuing a specialty. But still, Yamaguchi is glad that unlike a few years before, were Tsukki is almost never home, the blonde takes extra care in making sure they spend time together.

It's been two years since then, Yamaguchi thought that they are breaking up since they've been farther apart. But his insecurity leads them to Tsukishima registering his name to Yamaguchi's family. Tsukki's words were  _ _"I don't care. As long as this makes you happy and a little assured that I won't leave you, then I'll happily do this."__

For some, this might sound harsh, but Yamaguchi knew otherwise.

"Tsukki is really kind.", he mumbled while he sipped his coffee and clasped his hands to say his grace.

"Huh?! What are you talking about?" Tsukishima's beet red till his ears when he saw his husbands contented face and smiling a bit, eating what he prepared for him.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry Tsukki. Go and eat and we'll go to the groceries. Maybe even eat out? Whatcha think?"

The freckled face smiled ever sweetly at him that Tsukishima can't help but lean on the table, reach his face to his husband and give it a kiss.

"Tsu..."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi.", he's so red that his glasses are moist from the heat of his face.

"But.. _You're_ _a Yamaguchi too._ ", the freckled followed this with a chuckle.

"….Then we'll both shut up and eat."

* * *

_****Sawamura and Sugawara-** ** _

"What are you doing?" Sugawara gave Daichi a surprise kiss when he didn't hear a "Welcome back" from him when he called out that he is back. "You look serious, any problem?" he asked.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you got back. Yeah, but it's not a problem, really. Just polishing something for Kageyama's training regimen. Hinata asked me to look over this and I think that it looks alright. Somehow he needs to balance his diet as well, so I'm making him take note of it." Of course Daichi is someone who would be good at this, since his current job now is a rehabilitation coach at a sports facility near the university. This was because the place is near his folks and he's an athlete himself. The former coach Ukai gave him the opportunity and he grabs it gratefully.

"I see. I'll start dinner." Sugawara heads to the kitchen, but Daichi caught him in time. "No, sit beside me. I already made dinner, we'll reheat that later.", he said.

"...Okay.", Suga obediently did so, curious as to what might Daichi wants, a few minutes past and a few email exchanges with Hinata, he can't help but ask. "Um, why do I need to be here?" he looks lost.

"Why? Cause I want you beside me. What else is there for.", naturally he said and place an arm at Suga's thigh. It isn't sexual, just an affectionate touch a lover would.

"These little things you do is why I love you, Daichi.", Suga mumbles.

"Sorry, what did you say? I didn't hear you." Daichi still focuses on the computer screen asked Suga.

"Ha-ha, and this is what I don't like about you."Suga stood up and poured himself a tea and coffee for Daichi.

"Suga."

"What?"

"I love you too." Daichi turned to him and grinned.

"Baka." He playfully replied.

* * *

_****Asahi and Nishinoya, Tanaka and Shimizu** ** _

"Hello." Shimizu called out when she opened that sliding door to Asahi and Nishinoya's restaurant. She likes the ambiance there, regardless whether Nishinoya is there to annoy her or not. Over the years she decided it's best to ignore him since he will not change. Even dating Asahi.

"Ah, Shimizu, Welcome. You're alone?" Asahi looked around to see if Tanaka is behind her, which usually is the case. Ever since they dated, Tanaka's been on tight guard. Well, it's not like anyone can blame him. Shimizu Kiyoko is beautiful, smart and dependable. While Tanaka is short tempered, easy to be agitated and always getting into trouble.

"He's outside, we saw Nishinoya parking and they're talking about the repairs your car needed." Shimizu took a sip of the water given to her and ordered for herself and Ryuu's as well. They went to Shimizu's family earlier and shop for a while, now she is in a mood for some barbecue and beer. Another thing about her that people likes.

"I know, right? Hahaha. Ah, Kiyoko-San, you're more beautiful than the last time I saw you." Nishinoya said loudly, pulling up the chair beside her and giving the money for the deliveries to Asahi.

Ryuu sat beside her as well, asking if Shimizu already ordered and she nodded.

"Asahi-San, don't you think it's time for us to renovate this counter? When I see someone as beautiful as Kiyoko, I can't help but feel that our counter is too old and ugly. No? We did say we're going to renovate the store." Nishinoya traced his fingers to the said counter. It's true. It needed some improvements and since they are fast growing, even hiring a few high schoolers during weekends to help them around. "I think it's a great idea." Asahi said and his lover wore a triumphant look.

"Kiyoko-San, what color would you like?" Nishinoya turned eyes on her, and Ryuu swiftly sat closer to his girl, just in case Nishinoya started to be weird around her again. Especially since Asahi is cooking in the back kitchen.

"Why are you asking me? This is your restaurant. Do as you like." She said bluntly, even eyeing Ryuu for being a little clingy.

"But still Noya-San, it's good that things are looking up, business side. Don't you think it's time to consider the offer Hinata said? You can play volleyball and Asahi-san can manage this." Ryuu circled his hand to the place, indicating that this restaurant is what he's talking about and Simizu besides him nodded.

"Of course Asahi can manage this, he's my husband after all. I won't accept someone otherwise." Nishinoya nodded to himself and cross his arms at his chest. The word  _husband_  made Kiyoko and Tanaka blush. Since among the established couples, they are the only ones left without any plans on getting married or start a family for that matter. And somehow Nishinoya's boldness is a bit embarrassing on their part.

"But I don't want to play without Asahi. Volleyball isn't fun that way. I'd like to work in this greasy old place, where the drunks gather and the beautiful Kiyoko visits while she gulped down beers. Where Tasuku and Haruto comes and ask us for pudding, and where our former coach and Takeda Sensei drinks every Saturday, or simply hang out and unwind. My dream is to grow old managing this, helping out Asahi and enjoying our carefree life."

" _ _Good work__." Shimizu pats his shoulder and smiled at him. She was touched at how serious and simple his dream is. This made Nishinoya happy, so much that he lunges forward and tries to hug her. But to his demise, Ryuu gave his face a smack and hugged his Shimizu, closer.

"Heh, what a silly dream." Asahi mutter when he heard it from the kitchen and continued preparing the food for his friends.

* * *

_****Ukai and Takeda** ** _

"How's that brat Hinata doing?, Opps.. There we go." Ukai sat under the  _kotatsu_  besides Takeda, who's busy in front of his laptop. The heat emitting under the blanket is soothing to his aching knees. Today was the stores delivery and given no choice, he had to carry some inside the storage of the store.

Takeda chuckled and look at his husband, "Hinata-kun is a grown man with a kid you know. He is not a brat anymore.", he said and continued with his work.

"He's forever a brat to me. Hmph."

"Ha-ha, you sounded like a father."Takeda pointed out.

"Might as well be. He comes here every problem he has with that snotty brat kid of his."

"What's wrong with you today? You're a bit cranky. Tired?" Takeda closed his laptop and reached his husband's arm and massage it, the other one happily gave in and sigh with relief. It's true that he's tired, but more than that, he worries about the upcoming match and that adds to his stress. Also, he's a bit of a sore loser since the team he leads was crushed by Hinata.

"Can I ask you something?" Ukai said, looking at the glasses in front of him.

"What is it?" He didn't stop massaging and continued. Compared to being Vice Principal like him, Ukai- his husband does more physical labor so of course by the end of the day, Ukai is very tired.

"You started all this, didn't you? You asked Hinata to poke his nose and urge Kageyama to try again, na?" he ended this sentence with a click of his tongue and the other one laugh as a response.

"I think I need to learn to lie better." Takeda said.

"No, even if you do, I'll still know." Ukai said confidently which takes Takeda aback. "And why is that?", he asked.

"Who knows.." Ukai said and cupped his husband's chin and gave his lips playful kisses. The one where the smacks make a sound.

"We're too old for this." Takeda gave him jabs at the stomach.

"No, we are never too old for this.", Ukai retorts.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n;
> 
> -kana- is the term use to Hiragana and Katakana (both japanese letters). it's to shorten it, in simpler term.. or it is (I wonder) if you put it at the end of a japanese sentence, expressing wonder. ex. dou kana? [how is it?].. however Kageyama is talking about the letters ^^ not the -i wonder-
> 
> -Aka-chan is a play on words. Akane is the name of the baby girl and Akachan is a cute way of saying Akambo (baby, in japanese language)
> 
> -Good work - Shimizu said this to Nishinoya, but it's the common expression "Otsukaresama deshita" or "Thank you for the work you have done." but she shortened it to "Otsukare" or "Good work" because of her familiarity with Nishinoya.
> 
> anyways.. sorry for the long chapter. next part is the practice match to nekomas. see you again.


	15. Chapter 15

 

"Daddy, go and move."

"Dad, does it hurt?"

"Ugh, you two. Please, daddy's going to die."

The two raven haired kids woke earlier than the very tired Kageyama, and use his poor back a trampoline, while he still lay curled on the futon.

"Hi..nata." Kageyama plead for his life since the kid isn't listening to him.

"Ah! You two what are you doing." Hinata dashed to Kageyama's side and pick the kids off him,"You guys have been naughty lately! I will feed you both string beans, since you hurt Kageyama, he will not cook for you guys." Hinata place the two on the couch and check up on Kageyama.

"Geh, you stink." Hinata pointed out when he removed the covers off him. The air salonpas permeates the air around, and Hinata thought that Kageyama smells like an old man.

"Damn it, what time is it?", with his whole strength, Kageyama tried to sit up, grunting as he goes. Hinata feels so sorry for him and gave his head a sympathetic pat. Kageyama looked at him darkly and he let go. Clearing his throat, the redhead said, "Two days to go and it'll be over. Do you think you can get up now? There's breakfast already. I'm headed to school now so you can take your time. I'll take the kids to the daycare for you." Hinata smiled at him and Kageyama hugged him swiftly.

"Ah, Ah, I feel so recharged seeing you smile at me every morning. Ah, even though sleeping on a small futon in your living room hurts my back, I don't mind it." Kageyama said and gave the redhead a kiss on the cheek.

"Kageyama-kun, you just said what's your problem to my place just now, did you? You just did, even if you've cleverly covered it just now." Hinata pointed out, pushing the raven off him.

"Dad, since daddy said he took absis to work, why can't we stay with him? Haruto ask, still in his pajama and following Kageyama like a baby chick to his mother. "Its absence, I took a leave of absence, Haruto. Come help me with this."Kageyama gave the little one a pillow to place on top if the futon he just tidied to the bedroom.

By this time Tasuku is helping Hinata wash the apples while Hinata slice it up for their bunny shaped apple slices.

"But why can't we?" Haruto stretched his arms up, asking Kageyama to carry him and the latter does so, but with so much effort since every inch of him is aching in pain.

"Daddy has something to do. Be good and play with Tasuku.", he said. "Hinata, can you pick the two as well, there's somewhere I want to be and I might be late going home. If you don't mind." Kageyama said, placing the two in front of the table, letting them sit, where the breakfast is already served.

"Yeah? That's fine with me. I might be able to pick them a bit earlier. Where are you going?" Hinata is feeding his son while Kageyama does the same with his.

"Hm? I'm inviting my ex to watch the practice game this Sunday. You okay with that?"Kageyama turned eyes on the frozen Hinata.

"Eh? Eh? Wait! What does she know about us? Wait, I don't want some soap opera drama pouring on me. No, no. What shall I do? Do I need to do a facial? Wait, what shall I wear? Oh no!" Hianta rambles on.

"Calm down, dumb ass. One, Ayumu isn't like that. Two, you don't need a facial, no matter how we put it, she's far more beautiful than you. Three, you need to wear the jersey since you're going to coach us."

Kageyama thought it's funny how Hinata puff his cheeks when he pointed out that she's beautiful.

Well of course she is, but Hinata has his charm. Something he will not say to him, a guilty pleasure he will enjoy for himself.

"Mommy plays piano." Tasuku broke the silence and spoke of her fondly. He saw her the other day when she visited the town, and they've come to terms on how they will see each other. She isn't an unreasonable woman. She loves Tasuku but Tasuku is quite fond of his Dad. Now that Tasuku accepted the fact that they are no longer together, she has more freedom to see her kid whenever she wish.

"You want to learn to play too?" Kageyama asked him and the boy shook his head. "I want to play.. Volleyball like dad." he said shyly.

"Heh, then we'll have a new hobby to do now, na?"

* * *

 

There's tension in the air, and everyone is on high alert, as expected, the gymnasium they rented for the match is full with spectators that wish to see _The Battle of the trash heap_ once more.

It's been one hell of a training for Kageyama and the former Karasuno alike, and somewhere along the lines, where they had forgotten the glory of playing volleyball, seems like they remembered it all and revived that passion.

Unlike some, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are unusually calm. Maybe because these two regularly play volleyball with Tsukishima's brother and that this thing didn't matter much. And to Yamaguchi, who coach the new Karasuno when it comes to serves, this is somewhat an ordinary Sunday afternoon for him.

Hinata is supposed to be this calm as well, but that isn't the case. Akio has accompanied him twice to the bathroom already, and Kageyama's litany of "Dumb ass, moron, stupid." rang throughout the gym.

Ukai is coaching with Hinata, helping him through the match, while his husband Takeda handled the guest that graced them today. If he knew better, this is more than a practice match but an exhibition game. They will definitely lose, that's what he thinks. Since their opponent consist of two pro players. Kenma, the insanely smart setter and Kuroo, the insanely skilled middle blocker. These two have played a crucial role in the development of their Tsukishima and Hinata. Whatever they can dish out, the two pros can counter, effortlessly. Ukai's only hope is that they can perform to their best abilities and put up a good fight.

"There's still a good one and half hour before the games, and the guest players aren't here yet so you guys can take your time warming up slowly. Especially you Kageyama, please throw some toss outside and get some fresh air, your face is kinda pale." Ukai address the team.

"I'm fine." Kageyama said. He sure is tired and could use some nap, but his muscles will be cold and might cause him cramps, so it's best to just practice some serves in the meantime and get used to the crowds that is slowly filling every corner of the gym.

"Kageyama-kun, someone is looking for you." Yachi approached him, nervous and sweating that the Karasuno new and the old member alike got curious who this person might be.

"I came just like you ask, Tobio." A tall woman with sleek long black hair had Tasuku at her side slowly approached Kageyama and the latter smiled and bowed to her.

"Thanks. Did you have difficulty finding the place?" Kageyama crouched down and picked up his son.

"Not at all. This pretty lady assisted me here. Thank you for that." She gave Yachi a sweet smile and bowed her head, and the cute blonde blush. "No, no thanks needed at all. It's okay." She said.

_She called me pretty lady. This is embarrassing._

"Hello everyone, it has been a while. Thanks for looking after Tobio and my son. I'll be in your care for today." She turned her eyes on the ever curious group and everyone greeted her back.

"Why don't you sit here? The games will start in less than an hour, so please be comfortable and acquaint yourself." Daichi smoothly said, decreasing the tension. Tanaka by this time is frantically looking for Hinata.

"Thank you, Sawamura-san is it?" Ayumu bowed to him and graciously accepted the offer. "You must be tired coming all the way from the city. Trains are a little uncomfortable." Daichi gave her an unopened water bottle and she accepts, opening it and sipping slowly. She shook her head and before she could say anything, Yachi finish the sentence for her. "She drove here, with a shiny black car I haven't seen before. Wow, it looks so expensive. I don't even know how to drive.." To save her from rambling herself to embarrassment, Ennoshita grabbed her and sealed her mouth with his palms. Not without feeling shy though.

Ayumu chuckles a bit and this surprised them a bit. She isn't as snob as they portray her to be. She is wearing a white blouse with a tailored black casual jacket, she paired it with a dark denim jeans with a black walking booths. Her hair is loosely tied in ponytail and she is wearing a small black pearl earring. Her handbag looks expensive and even her scent is on a different level, everyone's thoughts, if she's gonna be compared to their Hinata, the poor man has no chance. Ayumu is classy, but she isn't hard to approach. Her beauty is on par or maybe even more than Shimizu and she's stylish but exudes regal that it's not hard to understand why the people at the gym stop and gawk at her. Wondering if they saw her somewhere.

"Ugh, my stomach hurts so much.. I'm so nervous." as if on cue, Hinata enters the scene looking so worn out and all of them simultaneously said "Geh!", surprising both Ayumu and Hinata.

Hinata stepped back when she saw the beautiful girl near Kageyama and she smiled at him.

"He..Hello." Hinata said in a small voice. The idiots besides him, namely Nishinoya, Tsukishima and Tanaka is silently enjoying the scene that's about to unfold in front of them.

The beauty stood and approached Hinata, and instead of shaking his hands, she does something that shocked everyone.

"You..You're so cute." Ayumu hugged Hinata tightly and Kageyama face palmed and sigh through his nose.

"Wha..what's going on? Ayumu-san?" Hinata asked. Ayumu let go of him and smiled ever so sweetly, that even the self-proclaimed gay, Hinata, felt his heart skipped beats. _What a damn beautiful lady._

"Hinata-san, Tobio told me everything. And while I hate your freaking guts, at the same time I am a true _Fujoshi._ So I will forgive you both if you send me pictures and videos once in a while." Her sweet smile diminished a little bit and she looked at Hinata grimly.

Hinata got so scared that he nodded, digging his own grave.

"Lovely." Ayumu said and clapped her hand.

* * *

 

"Everyone, the Nekos are here." Ukai bellowed, urging them to stand at attention and welcome their guest.

The murmuring became louder, that even the spectators became so nervous. The Karasuno stood tall, anticipating their rivals, then when the tension became unbearable, Tsukishima blurted out, "King, wait till you see your rival, heh."

Everyone turned eyes on him and to Kageyama. "What do you mean by that? Bastard." the raven retaliate.

"Shouyo."

Kageyama recognized the voice that called Hinata, but he can't recognize the face. All he sees is a handsome man, same height as Tanaka maybe, and with long stylish black hair, around his chin.

"Kenma, long time no see." Hinata runs towards his friend and they shook hands.

"KENMA? That's the pudding head now?" Kageyama asked Daichi and the other one scratched his face. While the others continued snickering, enjoying the jealous looks on Kageyama's face.

_Damn it, I did not expect such make over. Puberty did him good. Damn._

"Oho? What is this, you're still a bit scrawny, Kageyama-kun." Kuroo went to the Karasuno's and shook the captain's hand, right after he teased Kageyama. Leaving the other one to just click his tongue at him.

"Anyways, you have 30 minutes to warm up. I suggest you do it slow. Yachi-san and the new managers, can you please assist our guests to the changing rooms?" Ukai said and the blonde nodded, dragging the two new managers for the high schoolers with her. Since they are Akio's fan, Yachi thought that they will remain loyal to him, but the two young girls somehow became love struck to the silent setter, Kenma.

"Kageyama, what's with the scowling. Are you nervous?" Hinata peeked and the other setter and their teammates can't help but burst in hoots of laughter.

"Not really.", answered Kageyama.

Hinata mind his attitude much, so he asked the raven if he can see him outside. Leaving his son with Shimizu and Ayumu's care.

"Where are we going, dumb ass?" Kageyama asked as he was being forcibly dragged by the redhead. Hinata didn't answer him, he just went on to a secluded part of the gym outside and stopped under the shade of a tree.

"Kageyama."

"What?"

"We don't know what will happen after this match, but let me ask you. Are you doing this halfheartedly?"

Kageyama is tempted to answer him with a joke, but seeing as Hinata has this intimidating aura around him again, he drew a deep breath and said "I am serious."

"That's good then."

"Hinata, you know there is only a twenty percent chance that we will win." Kageyama pointed out the obvious.

"I don't care, as long as it's not zero percent, then there is a good chance that we will win, if the odds are in our favor, yes?" Hinata said. Gentle breeze blowing through his hair.

"Will you still be beside me after this? No matter what road this will take me?" it's now the raven's turn to ask.

"I will leave you, and never look back if you give up now. This is your second chance. Your only chance. And I will not tolerate otherwise… and no matter what outcome this gamble we did, as long as you keep moving forward then I'll come with you. Even if my legs can't jump anymore, my voice that roars is yours, you have my full support. In any way I can." Hinata finished this one with a softer tone, a smile reserve for Kageyama. Encouraging him to give his best before he gives up.

Kageyama clenched his fist and grabbed the redhead by the waist, he pulled him closer to his and gave him a fiery kiss. Plundering his mouth to the other, as if he hasn't kissed him for so long.

Hinata accepted him, knowing that Kageyama is insecure, scared and uncertain. He gently patted the back of the raven and sighed. After they parted, he held the raven's hand and the latter nodded.

* * *

 

The people from the gym is not sure what happened outside, but when the door creaks again, everyone turned their eyes on the two and fell silent when Kageyama and Hinata entered holding hands. Their eyes full of determination, as if to tell everyone that this is not just Kageyama's battle, but Hinata's as well.

"Ohoho, the freak combi revived again." Kuroo had a glimmer of excitement in his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please see end notes. thanks

Kageyama's chest is burning and his breathing is so painful, he's never been out of breath like this before. Half way through the first set of the match, as if mocking them, their opponent uses this opportunity to use some of their reserve players. With much struggle, they barely keep the scores close. Losing the first set by 5 points. It's pathetic and more so, burning them out.

Kuroo, as ever, even though shorter than Tsukishima, manages to block their spikes, receive the faints and manages to save the out-of-bounds balls. Not only did he hone his ability in receiving, he also broadens his sense of reading the players. His service is directed to the player who seem to lose his cool, the one who has lower stamina, the one who can't keep it together.

They were had. And apparently, this is not enough. Kenma, who is by far superior than the current Kageyama can outwit them all. Like always, he studied their performance and take the slow and steady way to win the game. More so, since Hinata is watching from the sidelines, winning seems like a piece of cake.

This is frustrating on Kageyama's part. Especially since the people here came to see him play. You can't really put a price on his serves. He's that good at it. Of course that is something you can practice on your own even without participating practice matches, so there's no surprise there. However, his tosses are his asset. And so far he is not delivering.

"Hinata, why didn't call a time out when we ask you to?" Ukai and Nishinoya called him out. A little irritated that Hinata stood there in silence as he watches his team struggling.

The redhead crosses his arms on his chest, took a deep breath and ask, "What have you noticed on your opponent?"

"Huh?! Of course they are good, we suck and there's gotta be something we can do." Tanaka answered, and Hinata shook his head. "Not that you are wrong, Tanaka-san, but there's really nothing you noticed?"

"They pulled out their original players to let the reserves play." Yamaguchi pointed out. And Hinata agrees and ask what else.

"They know our weakness. And go for the kill." Kageyama butted in and Hinata snapped his fingers.

"Yes, that's right. That's what they do. It might have been Kenma, but he can't really relay all the messages since you guys are in the middle of the games. So it must be their coach who gave them the advice. They didn't call for time out just yet, cause I haven't as well. So the ones to relay the strategy are?" Hinata ask as if he is giving them a pop quiz.

"The subs." Daichi finishes his sentence.

"That's correct, the subs. They weren't there for mocking, they were there for a reason and that is to lower your self-esteem and make you believe that they are your equal. The mental part of the game is also a battle. Then comes Kuroo, with his mocking gaze. He doesn't show anything, let alone make you believe that the ball is coming for you. So here's what you gotta do."

Hinata show the piece of white board to them and the rest had a confused look on their faces. "It's empty, dumb ass."Kageyama pointed out.

"Yes, I know. Hear me out." they all nodded, seeing Hinata is serious about this and he continued. "They usually serve the balls to the place where it is quite impossible to suspect. Barely in on the sides, in the middle of both swift to react players, and so on. I want you guys to react by instinct."

"Wait a minute, Hinata. The risk is far too high!" Ukai said, and Hinata shook his head. "No, What I'm saying is that they should react to their opponent's reaction, not the other way around."

"I kinda get what you mean, but isn't that a bold move? If we lose this set the game will end. Don't you have a plan for this?"Tsukishima finished his sentence with a sigh.

"If the ball is coming to you, you shout _'mine'_ if you know you can receive it. For now I want you guys to try something..."

* * *

 

"Switch!" Sawamura bellowed, this followed by Asahi and Kageyama switching places, perfectly, making Kageyama receive the ball spiked towards the shorter Asahi.

"Shit!" Kuroo said, surprised even. He thought the chance has pass to score, but seems like their opponent has learned quickly, again.

"Akio!" Kageyama intended to toss the ball to Tanaka, whose side is open, but instead, like Hinata instructed, their import player Akio, will run to where Kenma is. The giant, calm first year player slammed the ball knowing Kenma will dive for it, barely in, to the side lines.

"Prrrtt." the second referee whistled when the ball flew out, after Kenma touches it, earning the first point of the second set to the Karasuno.

"YOSHA!" the team cheered, that even the managers and the spectators who are holding their breaths roared with them. The team fawned over Akio and the latter blushed.

It's Kageyama's time to serve.

Hinata who is nervous as hell made a tiny vomit in his mouth, and Shimizu, who is use to Hinata, gave him water.

_"Listen up Kageyama, everyone expects you to serve a powerful jump serve, and that will be your arsenal. However, I want you to stop that." Hinata said one day when the two are discussing their game plan late one night._

_"Why is that?"_

_"Our only chance to win is to catch them by surprise."_

_"What do you mean by that? Idiot." Kageyama scowled and pressed Hinata's mouth. He's irritated that the redhead is acting all-knowing._

_"You reserve that kind of serve later, when the games have turned the tide. For now I want you to practice this serve.." Hinata points at the piece of paper and look at the raven. "You can do it, right? But if you can't, then just forget about it."_

_Hinata knew how to press Kageyama's button. Saying that there is something he can't do is what angers Kageyama. He took the challenge, and the unlikely schemer Hinata won this round, hiding his smirk under his coffee mug._

The whistle for Kageyama to start his serve rang through the gym, the spectators readied their speed gun, since Kageyama now have warmed his shoulders and will probably bring a mad jump serve. Instead, the raven tossed the ball, adding spin to it, and then hit it.

"Spin?!" the gymnasium roared, even their teammates are shock. The ball arches a little before hitting at the end line of the opposite court, leaving the opponent confused.

Another whistle was given, it was a clean serve and point was given to Kageyama's team.

"Nice, keep it up Kageyama." Hinata clapped, indicating that it was not a coincidence. It is not a mistake. And this was all intended.

Eyes turned on him and even though he is nervous as hell, he managed to show a smug smirk.

"Oho? So this is the chibi's instruction." Kuroo said, bracing himself to receive it, moving back a bit. Kenma however smile a bit, "Shouyo, always have something new to show.", he mutters.

"Kageyama, nice serve." Nishinoya shouts at the reserve lines, and Asahi claps as response. The whistle blew again and the opponent's team braced themselves to the unbelievable jump spin. And when Kageyama saw that only Kuroo move back, he sighs a bit and serve another high velocity jump spin.

The path of the ball is predictable compared to the wobbly _jump floater serve_ that Yamaguchi does, since the spinning makes the path of the ball come to one direct path. However, if a player with high spec like Kageyama use it, if given enough heat or spin, the whip back of the shoulders and the perfect timing to hit the ball, the jump spin is a good arsenal, especially to those opponents who slacks guarding the end lines.

_"The current Karasuno's weakness number one; we are aggressive attackers, but only Tsukishima can hit a spike at the end line. Because of this, their defense focuses on the front court. Serves aside, the longest we can bring is a few feet before the end line. Use this to your advantage."_

Kageyama tosses the ball again, remembering what Hinata told him, and perform the jump spin.

"Kuroo!" Kenma whipped his head back, the jump spin right now has more speed, maybe the first one is ranging 45 to 50 on the speed gun, but now he estimated it at 60 over. At that speed, a player can only look at the ball, but has little or no time margin to react at all.

"Guh!" as expected, Kuroo received it, but the spinning puts him at a disadvantage, since his try to return it to the setter failed and the ball spiral out-of-bounds. It could be saved if there are at least two people near him to save the ball with him, but there is none.

"Tch." Kuroo's clicked of the tongue is so loud, it's obvious he is annoyed.

The gymnasium fell silent. Then roared a deafening cheer.

"Dad! Daddy!" the raven haired kids that are watching with Yachi and the Karasuno alumnus at the second floor deck cheered. Kageyama looked at the kids and smiled a teeth baring smile at them.

"Ohh! So Tobio-chan can smile now, how nice." Oikawa leaned his elbow on the railing and uses his wrist to support his chin. "O..Oikawa-san!" Yachi stutters, holding the little raven haired kids closer to her.

"Oh, is this Tobio's kid? Ahaha, ain't he look like a carbon copy of his dad? And who is this chibi, hmm?" Oikawa pat the head of Haruto, scaring the kid a bit. He received a smack on his head by Iwaizumi. "Don't scare the kid, Kusoikawa." he said, and gave a bow to Yachi and the rest of the spectators.

"He's Hinata's son."Yachi said, and Oikawa smiled. _So Tobio and the shrimp got back together? From the looks of it, Hinata's son called him daddy already._

"Heh, good for them." this was his true feelings, despite the fact that he can't stand the genius setter, especially now when he is making a comeback.

"Oh, Kageyama is serving again." Shimada-san said, a little excited since he and Yamaguchi taught him the how to, at first.

Kageyama breathes out audibly, and looked at the position of his opponent. They have considerably concentrated at the back of the court. He felt good, so good that he had to chuckle.

"The king has finally lost it." Tsukishima said, and Tanaka laughed a bit. This gesture at least made the crows loosen up a bit. Asahi cracks his neck and knuckles and Sugawara, who is watching from the reserve side called out to Kageyama, cheering him on.

_"Listen, when they finally recognize that your jump spin will put their end lines in danger, they will move farther back. When they do, do what you do best. And go for the kill."_

Hinata's words ring through his head, and now Kageyama, like a sneaky criminal move far back of the service line and did what they did they not expected.

"Geh!"

The nekos are too late to move forward, since they are expecting him to do the jump spin. But Kageyama instead do the serve that he perfected through the years. The jump serve, and this caught them off guard. The ball landed in the middle of the neko's court, even left a mark because of how powerful that service ace is.

Oikawa whistled in appreciation and the coach from the other team chuckled. Admitting Hinata and Kageyama outwitted them this time.

"Yo..YOSHA!" Hinata roared together with Ukai and the Karasuno team cheered with them.

"Alright, listen. This is your comeback. Attack!" Ukai bellowed to them and the team answered with a deafening "Yes!"

"As expected, Shouyo, showed me something new." murmured Kenma.

* * *

 

_**Karasuno team line up (including reserve players)** _

**Coaches-**

Hinata

Ukai

**Wing spikers-**

Sawamura

Tanaka

Asahi

Ennoshita

Kinoshita

Akio (high school player)

Masamune (High school player)

**Middle blockers-**

Tsukishima

Narita

Yamaguchi

**Setters-**

Kageyama

Sugawara

**Liberos-**

Nishinoya

Ryou (High school player)

 

_**Nekoma team line up (including reserve players)** _

**Coach-**

Naoi

**Wing spikers-**

Noboyuki

Taketora

Fukunaga

Chisa (High school player)

**Middle blockers-**

Kuroo (Pro player)

Lev (Pro player)

Inuoka

Matsumoto (High school player)

**Setters-**

Kenma (pro player)

Hacchi (high school player)

**Libero-**

Yuuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n;
> 
> Why is there a volleyball match?
> 
> -Because this is a Haikyuu! fanfic, and one of the reason I've come to love this anime/manga is because of volleyball. Second chance includes Kageyama's career as an athlete, not only his romance with Hinata.
> 
> Why does the practice match includes high school players?
> 
> -Because this is not a match to try out for pro, this is an exhibition/friendly practice match between Karasuno and Nekoma team. The Alumnus sort of get together. It just so happen that Kuroo, Kenma and Lev are now pro players, in this AU setting.
> 
> Will there be more lovey dovey, family setting between the two? (KageHina)
> 
> -Yes.
> 
> Next chapter/s uploads later. I usually update this fic fast, so… anyways thanks for reading. \m/


	17. Chapter 17

 

"Why are they targeting their spikes and serves at Kenma? He's good at receiving so that's a stupid strategy!" the hyper Inuoka said, a little pissed cause the opponent is not even hiding the fact that they've been instructed to hit it every time to their setter.

Kenma just stare at the opponents' bench. There was Hinata whose face seems to sweat even though he isn't playing. He saw something in the beginning of the second set. Hinata keeps tapping his foot and squeezing his legs. At the mind of the indifferent, yet clever setter, he knew that Hinata is itching to play as well. The setter can't also hide the fact that he is worrying for Hinata.

"It's tiring out Kenma. It has nothing to do with how good he receives. They want him to move as much, and use his focus on receiving to conceal what it is they were doing next." Kuroo pointed out with an amuse grin on his face.

It has been a long time since they played against the crows, but now it seems that the crows has matured and been clever in fighting them. Inwardly, he is feeling a little respectful of their new coach. He is lacking in many ways when he was a player himself. And this might be the reason he's been forced in being keen at everything he needs to adapt to his surroundings. Resulting in this ingenious way of playing.

"Well, he's always been a crafty schemer. And easy to learn." he mutters which confused the team.

"Never mind. All we need to do is plan on what to do next." their coach said.

"Let's do it to their setter as well." Yuuki; their libero said.

"No. Kageyama is good at receives and if anything, he is a sharp player. We should aim our hits on the high schoolers. Experience, and body built, they are the best way to go." Kuroo said.

* * *

 

"Now they have called for a time out, they have figured out our plan. And there is a possibility that Kageyama will be their next target." Hinata said simply. "But there is also a possibility that they will pinpoint the high schooler. Kuroo has already been doing that since the first set."

"Now what?" Ukai is asking since he has no idea what Hinata is doing and plans to do.

Hinata answered by holding the shoulder of the high schooler named Masamune.

_I remember, he is that outside hitter_. Kageyama mused.

"I observed their pattern. Though it is true that there are pros in their bunch, they have one fatal error." Masamune said, while he fixed his glasses to his nose bridge, the others listen intently.

"They are very protective of their setter by instinct." Hinata finishes. He didn't wait for anyone to ask another question and stated. "I've seen Kenma play, like always, he stays in one spot with minimal movement. And the rest of them do their best to send the receives back to the setter. Which is like, the right thing to do, right? However, I'm surprised that you guys didn't see. When you were hitting Kenma as I instructed, what happened?" Hinata paused and answers his own question. "They concentrate near him. Leaving the sides open for a few seconds. That's your cue."

"What happens when they target the high schoolera or Kageyama?" Nishinoya asked.

"Nothing, do you think I didn't know that? Kageyama is good in receiving, and so does my high schoolers. I believe them." Hinata crossed his arms on his chest and the whistle for the time out rang.

"Kageyama, you know what to do." he called out to Kageyama and raven nodded with determination.

The players on both sides of the net positioned themselves, and the one to serve was Tsukishima. Playing on their team is Kageyama (S), Sawamura, Asahi, Akio (WS), Tsukishima, Yamaguchi (MB). Hinata specifically let the Yamaguchi in when Tanaka slipped earlier and needed to rest, on Shimizus' plead. That's when he instructed the assault on Kenma. This was all to set the traps he simulated in his head. They were the first ones to score 20 points thus resulting to the other team to kill their momentum, calling for a time out.

"Tsukki, nice serve." Yamaguchi rang out, manning Kuroo in front of him. His stare is so intense that Kuroo felt bothered by it a bit. _Is he still jealous of me and Tsukki?_ Kuroo thought.

Tsukishima serve an overhand and it went through the other side, it is received perfectly by the Libero and returned to Kenma. Then the setter- while it seems that he is going for a quick with Kuroo- passed it to their wing spiker at the back. Fukunaga then spiked it towards Akio.

"Akio!" Ukai stood from his seat and instructed the kid. Inside his head he is cursing how Hinata really nailed it.

"OZU." the young man mutters something and step back by two and receives the ball. He perfectly stopped its spin and sends it to Kageyama.

"Kageyama!" Sawamura bellowed, but there's nothing to worry about. Kageyama has been already ready to organize their attack.

Right now the open is Sawamura and Tsukishima, but Tsukishima is not good at back attacks, and Akio is still not in position.

"Yamaguchi!" Kageyama shouts, startling the freckles-filled face. Yamaguchi, by instinct, jumps and swings. He felt the ball hit his palms and smashed it on the other court.

"In front." Kuroo said and they were a little late. The ball landed on their court.

"Shit, they had us there." He mutters when the others fawn over Yamaguchi.

Kenma thinks it was just coincidence cause Kageyama has no choice. But that's not the case.

_Hinata is right. By instinct, they are protecting Kenma. And this gives us a few seconds, or even a millisecond of open to the sides._ Kageyama ponders.

The Karasuno did what Hinata asked them to do, and while Kageyama keeps sending tosses to the person with the highest possibility to hit it to the sides, the opponent keeps sending their attacks to the high schooler. Since the other group have already used their time outs, their coach can only grit his teeth while Ukai sneers at him, effectively pissing the Neko's coach.

* * *

 

"Yosha!" the Karasuno regain the second set and Hinata breathes a little calmer now. He was so tensed earlier because everything is riding on his tactics. He's glad that they trust him enough to play his cards.

"We're lucky that we won the second set, but the real games will start now. We can't do the same trick twice. Their coach and Kenma already know what are we doing." He said while his team is drinking their water, pumped up with adrenaline.

"We have another plan?" Sawamura is smiling a little, feeling proud of Hinata.

"We do. But I need you guys to trust me and Kageyama." He said, and Kageyama gave a confused look.

"The past few practices, I asked Kageyama if it is possible to give that freak quick a try for everyone, meaning, I asked him to memorize your hitting quirks, with the help of our observant Masamune here."

"Wait, wait, wait… another risky plan? Why didn't you ask us to practice with Kageyama?" Tsukishima pointed out.

"Because you will correct yourself without knowing it, to match Kageyama. It's best that he do that, pinpointing your strike zone and you're just gonna hit it blindly." Hinata said, he knew his plans were risky, but they won't this by playing it safe. They barely won the second set and they are all exhausted to the point of giving out.

The old Karasunos may play for leisure, but it is not comparable to those who plays as a career.

"Okay, then I'll give it a try. Please, give me your strength." Kageyama bowed to everyone and they felt embarrassed since it's Kageyama. Sawamura scratch his face and Sugawara pats his back. Nishinoya however slaps his back so hard, that Kageyama needed to cough a bit.

"Okay then, it's settled.. Listen everyone… here's what we gotta do."

Hinata laid out his plans and the others nodded, sometimes raising their question, but Hinata calmly answered them. With what limited time they have, Hinata stated out his crazy plan. He ended the meeting with a few minutes to spare, letting his players rest for a breather.

The kids who are just on the second floor, only a few meters away; by this time yelled out to them, calling Hinata and Kageyama. Hinata was the first one to look at them and waved back, his son giggled and points at Tasuku who is miraculously allowing a stranger hold him. Hinata laughs and tapped Kageyama's shoulder and points at his son.

"Geh! Oikawa-san? What is he doing with Tasuku?!" Kageyama voiced his alarm and the redhead beside him tried to calm him. "Let him be, Yachi is there with them and so does our other senpais. His mom is also there. He's fine."

"Tasuku-chan, wave to daddy!" Oikawa called out and the kid who is snuggling in his arms waved with a smile on his face.

"Dad, win, please!" Tasuku said, enjoying the scene. It's clear that the little raven is move by the game and this pique his interest to start playing.

"Hear that? Win for Tasuku, Tobio-chan." Oikawa smiles his irritating smile (for Kageyama).

Kageyama awkwardly nodded to them.

The referee blew his whistle, asking the players to go to their position and start the last set.

* * *

 

The scores are now tied at 23, with the set running for almost fifty minutes. The players on both ends are panting heavily, prepared to give everything they have on to the last minutes of the game.

The crazy idea that ran on Hinatas' mind bears its fruits, however, it is so taxing on Kageyamas' body that he is sweating like crazy and panting really loud. Kageyama feels his chest is about to burst from the pains he feel.

His face, in spite that, is wearing a happy expression. Its been years since he felt this exhausted and excited at the same time. He can't help but be happy that his mouth curls up with a grin. And the other players besides him is also feeling the same thing.

_I thought I didn't want to become pro. Damn, this game changed my mind._ The short and genius Libero of Karasuno licked his lips, ready to watch his peers' back.

_I always wanted to play and with these guys. Thank you, Kageyama, for giving us this chance as well._ Sawamura wore a smile on his face and looks at Sugawara, they gaze at each other and grinned from ear to ear. Even though Sugawara didn't play, he knew for a fact that his support means a lot to them. And for that, he is also grateful.

_Playing with you guys, is always an awesome feeling. I wish we could do this everyday._ Asahi felt nostalgic a bit, every time Kageyama sends him that surprise tosses and he can't help but feel regret that he did not try this before. He now knows why Hinata said that Kageyamas' tosses are amazing. It feels like his palms is calling out to the ball itself.

Yamaguchi grinned to his husband while he pants up to end and Tsukishima rustles his hair.

"Kyaa! How sweet!" the high school managers squeal at the sight. Since they see Tsukishima as indifferent to everyone except his husband. Making the two blush like mad.

Tanaka cheered with all his might, clapping and yelling out, with the rest of his team mates at the reserves bench, smiling happily. As if they went back to those days of glittering and shimmering lights in the stadium.

Shimizu, Yachi and the rest of the alumnus, became a bit emotional when they saw the guys' faces, and even though they're tired, the Karasunos' fighting spirit burns bright.

Kenma, Lev, and Kuroo, who knew the guys for a long time felt happy for them as well.

"Alright guys, let's finish this!" Hinata yelled with tears.

"Yeah!" fiercely roared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n; writing volleyball is hard *laughs* sorry, next chapter is the conclusion for the practice match. it's on cue, but my wifi sucks so... let's see if i can update later. sorry for the errors. this is not beta read. i'm sure there will be mistakes even though i used spellcheckers.


	18. Chapter 18

__

"Dad, what are we doing?" Haruto drags his little chair so he can stand on it while Hinata prepares their breakfast in the kitchen.

"I'm making breakfast for us. Will you help me out?" Hinata passed the vegetables to Haruto for him to wash. The little one is use to things like this, since he helps Kageyama from time to time. With his little hands, he washes the vegetables meticulously, furrowing his brows even and Hinata can't help but think that his son is cute. He bit his lips and shakes his head. If not, then he will definitely pinched the little raven's face and that will send the other one into a foul mood.

Kageyama and Tasuku is enjoying their sleep since they went home late last night, having dinner with Kageyama's ex.

Hinata felt a bit jealous of her since in all honesty, Kageyama and Ayumu fits together. They look good and no one can deny that.

Hinata's mind wandering stopped when his child yawned loudly. "I'm tired, Dad." the little one gave up after a few minutes and he step off his chair.

Hinata chuckled and gave his son his sippy cup with milk in it. Though his child is already four, he still drinks in this cup at home. Hinata humors him since he will always be his baby, no matter how old he gets.

"Dad, someone is calling from Daddy's cellphone." Haruto said, seeing Kageyama's cellphone in blinking and vibrating on top of the coffee table.

"I'll give this to him." the kid picked up the phone before Hinata could react and burst open the bedroom door.

"Ah, hey!" Hinata went after his kid, fearing that Kageyama might still be in underwear since Hinata gave Kageyama a massage last night and the other one slept like a log, completely drained from yesterdays events.

"..What?" Kageyama answers with a coarse voice when the lights from the bedroom flickered on and Haruto jumps on the bed, shaking him to get up.

"Sorry Kageyama, Haruto saw your phone vibrating and he rushed in to wake you up. He's been wanting to wake you guys up for a while." Hinata opened the curtains slowly and looked at the door since Tasuku has woken up as well. He went to the little raven and carried him since Tasuku is asking for it.

"Thank you, Haruto. Good morning." Kageyama patted Haruto's face and the other one grinned till his ear, happy he's been praised.

"Hello, Kageyama speaking." Kageyama answered, still sitting in his bed. The person on the other line sounded serious that he mouths to Hinata that he needs to be alone.

Hinata nodded but stayed curious, but since the two kids are being noisy, he dragged the two out with him.

He coax the two to help him prepare breakfast, while he thinks about that phone call.

_Maybe it has something to do with the games yesterday?_

* * *

_**Yesterday..** _

The whistle signals the end of the match, and everything is clear.

The final score is 25 -23 in favor of the Nekoma team.

With heavy heart, Kageyama looked at the ceiling and breathe out. Their captain Sawamura along with the rest of the team huddle up and shook hands with their opponent.

"Tsukki, I'm so tired my knees are shaking." Yamaguchi called to his husband, and the tall blonde laughs a bit, seeing Yamaguchi shake like a baby deer.

The rest of the team laughs with him.

While laughing, some were even brought to tears. Feeling the mix emotions of frustration and happiness. That game by far is the most ridiculous yet fulfilling match they had with the Nekos.

"Kageyama." Hinata called out to the raven since he was the only one who isn't merrymaking by this time. The Karasuno and Nekoma are chatting happily, even before they tidy themselves from the sweating, and yet Kageyama is just looking at them from a far.

By then Yachi along with Kageyama's ex brought the kids down and look at Kageyama as well. Worried that he might feel down or bad because they lost.

"Tobio?" Hinata tried calling him by his first name to try to catch his attention one more time.

"Hinata." Kageyama said.

"What?" Hinata's chest is beating loudly for some reason. He's more nervous now than in the game earlier. By now the group of people focused on Kageyama and Hinata and went a little silent.

Kageyama bowed to Hinata and said.. "Thank you for this game. I truly had fun. And I probably wont forget this for as long as I live." Kageyama's voiced cracks, his face contort from trying to hold back the tears.

It's true that he is feeling frustration from them losing the game, but more than anything, he is happy. Happy because he got to play again, felt the ball on his hands, got excited once more, and get to play by Hinata's side.

A loud smack on the back was given to Kageyama by his irritating senpai, ruining the mood for him. "Tobio-chan, I'm glad I get to see this day." He said.

This is followed by Karasuno and Nekoma's cheers.

"Man, still. It sucks to lose. But we will not lose next time!" Tanaka shouts at Taketora and the other one gritted his teeth. "Oh yeah? We will win again next time." razzing each other.

"What's wrong with the two? I thought they were good friends?" Kageyama curiously asked, trying to ignore the fact that Oikawa is hitting on Ayumu while carrying Tasuku in his arms.

"Ah, that? They became like that when Shimizu and Tanaka dated. Taketora said it was because Tanaka broke their code, or something." Kuroo placed his hand on the side of his waist and sigh, looking at the two.

Kageyama regained his composure and went and shook the hands of Kenma and Kuroo as well.

"Thanks to you both as well." Kageyama said.

"We had fun. Thanks. Ah, but, I'm not sure about Kenma though." Kuroo teased his friend. He knew deep down he feels jealous of Kageyama and Hinata. Kenma just remained quiet as always.

"Daddy Kenma!" Haruto rushes towards Kenma and the other one crouched down to welcome the kid.

"Don't be too close, I reek of sweat." Kenma said while patting the kid's head.

"..Dad..Daddy Kenma?" Kageyama asked, obviously in shock over what he heard.

"Oho? You didn't know Kageyama? Haru-chan spends the night at Kenma's place sometimes. And, Kenma sends him a lot of gifts wherever we might be." Kuroo teased further, and Hinata felt himself sweat a lot.

"Daddy lost to Daddy Kenma? Does it mean Daddy Kenma is better?" Haruto looks back and forth to Kageyama and Kenma, and silently, everyone thought Kenma won this round too.

* * *

"Still, it's too bad you guys can't stay for a drink or two, since its been so long since we last seen each other." Takeda said, saying his goodbyes to the guest players. Nekoma can't stay long here, since the high school only allowed the kids for the afternoon.

"Let's drink next weekend, we'll be free by then. Will we be welcome to stay here?" their coach Naoi shook Ukai's hand. "Of course. We'll be waiting next weekend. Asahi here cooks so well, you'll be begging his barbecue recipe." Ukai said and Asahi felt shy.

"See you guys!" Hinata waved at them before they ride their mini bus.

"See you again, Tsukki." Kuroo said before he got in and Yamaguchi hissed at him. "Let him be, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima sigh at how immature Kuroo is, and wrap his arms around Yamaguchi's shoulder.

"Oho, how sweet. It makes me feel jealous."

"Stop it, Kuroo." the libero named Yuuki said and bowed to them, pushing Kuroo inside the bus.

The last one to board was Kenma, and before he did, surprising everyone else, Kenma kissed Hinata's cheek.

"See you, Shouyo." he said. Kageyama almost charged at him, seeing Hinata blushed from the act, but he controlled himself, for the sake of respect.

"Aww, this is so cute." Ayumu squealed a bit seeing the two and Sugawara besides her chuckled a bit.

\--

The bus drove away, while the high school kids has their heads in a bow, the old Karasuno's kept waving them goodbyes and so does the Nekomas.

"Man, I need a drink." Yachi mutters, surprising everyone that they all burst in to laughter. But their laughter was replaced by questioning looks though, when the cute blonde hid behind Ennoshita and the latter held her hand.

"You mean?" Narita asked and Ennoshita nodded while scratching his face.

"Let's go to Ukai-san's place!" Nishinoya cheered and the rest of them joins him.

"What do you mean our place?" Ukai dispute, but Takeda is already counting their heads so he can call to their house in advance and prepare the seats for them.

"Hinata, Tasuku and I wont be coming to the dinner. I already promised Ayumu dinner tonight and promised to drive her home." Kageyama said apologetically.

"Ah, no problem. Will you guys be sleeping at your house?" Hinata asked, and though his question sounded innocent, at the back of his head, he wants to know if Kageyama is going with her or will she be spending the night at their place.

Kageyame however sense the discomfort in Hinata's face, so he rummaged for his keys. "Here." he said while he gave it to Hinata.

"I already got your duplicate in your house." the redhead is confused now and it's written all over his face.

"That's my copy. Please wait at my house, you and Haruto. Let's have a late snack by the TV and unwind ourselves." Kageyama gave Hinata a quick peck at his lips. Almost saying there's no need to worry and that they will come home soon.

Hinata nodded and blushed.

"Yoohoo, seems like someone already forgot us. Can we come as well?" Oikawa, again ruin the mood for the both and wrap his arms around Hinata's shoulder.

"Oikawa-kun! Of course, we'll be happy to."Takeda said and Iwaizumi bowed and thanked them. Iwaizumi wanted to have a drink with them too, and unwind for tonight. He admits that he got excited from the match and been meaning to catch up.

Kageyama clicked his tongue and went to ask Tsukishima a favor. "Please? Can you drive Hinata and Haruto home afterwards?" he said,

"Why do I have to?" Tsukishima doesn't mind it, since it is on their way. But he felt disgusted by the fact that Kageyama is asking him a favor.

"Cause I know you don't drink when you have to drive." Kagayama stated.

"Fine." the blonde sighed when his husband cheered since he likes Haruto's cheeriness.

"Hinata, we have to go. Be careful later." Kageyama carried his son and escorted his ex to the car. Ayumu tell her goodbyes to them and even gave Hinata a last hug before she kissed Hinata's cheeks.

"Kageyama, drive safely." Sawamura said and closed the door for them.

"Thanks captain." Kageyama said.

"Bye Haru-chan." Tasuku waved a little sadly at Haruto and the other one said.. "Bye Bye  _Oniichan_."

Everyone is surprise, including Kageyama and Hinata. They knew for a fact that Haruto keeps saying he loves Tasuku, and now he is calling him  _older brother._?

Tasuku answered with a wide smile and said "Uhn.", happy that Haruto calls him that.

"You have a nice family, Tobio. I'm kinda jealous." Ayumu said as they drove away.

* * *

"Kageyama?" Hinata knocked on the door, since Kageyama immediately went for the showers after the phone call.

"Come in." Kageyama called out, getting dress inside.

"What's that call for?" the redhead asked, direct to the point.

Kageyama pulled Hinata closer to him and lock him in a tight embrace. He gave the redhead kisses and sigh.

"What is it?"

"I got a call from Kenma's team manager, asking me to try out for their team." Hinata can feel Kageyama's chest beating loudly. He wriggle out of the taller man's hold and shoot him questions.

"I think I'll try. If that's alright with you." Kageyama said.

"Are you kidding me? That's like.. wow, I don't even know how to process all this." Hinata started to hyper ventilate again and Kageyama sealed his lips with a kiss.

It was soft, and sweet, and bit his lips at the end, making Hinata relax and breathe normally.

"You okay?" Kageyama asked and the latter nodded.

"Yeah. Though, in all honesty.. I wish I could play with you as well." Hinata's voice showed his words are sincere. He does feel jealous. Volleyball is a part of him, and he can't count how many times he wish he was the one receiving Kageyama's tosses.

But before Kageyama could say something Hinata added. "So you have to play your hardest for the two of us."

Kageyama smiled at him and nodded. He let go of HInata for a second and locked their bedroom door.

"It's still morning." Hinata inched back while the raven leer forward.

"Let's do something the two of us can do."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n;
> 
> will update in a few days. see you by then


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Lemons.. not beta read..
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own haikyuu!

 

"But I did see them. Mom and Dad  _chuu_  in the car." Tasuku insist on what he saw, forcing Kageyama to cover his son's mouth. "Err, that's not it! Ayumu just gave me a surprise kiss. I pushed her away! Honestly!" Kageyama fumbled over the words. He isn't lying, but he can sense something bad is going to happen to him, since the redhead in front of him is staring at him darkly.

"You guys took her car here too, and you drove the car back to her place the following day.. Isn't that convenient for you both." Hinata puffed his cheeks and turned his head away from Kageyama.

"Oh! Daddy likes that pretty auntie? Is that oniichan's mommy?" Haruto asked.

"Yeah." Tasuku answered with a nod too.

"Shouyo, that was nothing. You knew my car is on repairs. So I had her drive all the way here and promised her I will send her home. She isn't used in traveling by trains. You have to understand that part." Kageyama scoot closer to Hinata on the sofa and the other one moves away from him.

Hinata knew he was being irrational, but he can't but feel this way. That night when they drank at Ukai's place, he was the source of their entertainment. Being tormented by asking him what would he do when Kageyama realize that he likes Ayumu more?

It's not like the thought did not cross his mind. Of course he will be broken if that happen, but he'll be fine since he has a kid. And a part of him will be happy for Tasuku too. He came to love that sweet boy as his own. Knowing that he'll be raise by his parents is something he should feel glad about.

Jealousy is another matter, though.

"Ne, Shouyo." Kageyama shamelessly kissed Hinata's cheeks in front of the kids, and the little ones stared at them.

Hinata's annoyed by this displays of affection, so much that he pushed Kageyama off him and rub his cheeks briskly. "Don't 'Shouyo' me!" he stood up and went to the kitchen to fix himself something to drink. The raven followed him like a dejected puppy,

"Dad, why are you mad?" Haruto pulled his chair from the corner of the kitchen and stood there again, curious about why is Hinata acting like he is.

Hinata breathed out and tousled his son's hair. "It's nothing, dad is not mad."

"I'm sorry." Kageyama slid his arms on the redhead's waist and buried his face on Hinata's shoulder. "It's fine Kageyama, sorry for acting irrationally." answered Hinata.

"I know, how 'bout we go out for tonight? Shop around the district before we have dinner? It's still early so we have a bit of time." as an apology, Hinata decided to change the mood, surprising the three. Kageyama get off him and looked at Hinata. "You sure?" he asked and Hinata nodded.

"Yay!" The two kids rejoiced and run around the house, giggling as they go.

"Hey! What did I say about running?!" Hinata went after the kids, while Kageyama went to the laundry and unload the finished batch. "Kids, come help me with this, so we can go sooner." Kageyama called out and Haruto was the first one to come to him, perfectly evading his Dad in catching him.

"That kid, ha.. ha.. He's too fast. I'm too old to run, mou." Hinata pants and hold his shaking knee. "Are you okay?" Tasuku asked him, his eyes show curiosity. The redhead finds the little one cute, mirroring his dad's frowns and scowl most of the time. "Yeah, tell your dad I'm resting for a while." he pats his head and heads to the bedroom, to rest his legs.

–

"Hinata, you okay?" Kageyama woke Hinata half an hour later and the redhead felt so refresh after his power nap. "Yeah, fine. You guys ready?"

Kageyama nodded and pulled him off the bed. "Get your butt off the bed, and get dress. You have five minutes." he gave Hinata a playful slap in the bum and the other one yelp.

"Hi-hi. Daddy slapped Dad's butt." Haruto giggled with Tasuku on the bedside, his front tooth was removed last week so his grin is a bit goofy looking now. Tasuku finds Haruto's smile funny, which the latter enjoys since he likes Tasuku's smiles. The both of them are already dressed, with their crow bonnet hats on. It was a gift from Oikawa, and though he felt annoyed, Kageyama has no choice but to let them wear it cause the two loves them.

"Yeah? I'll slap yours, too!" Kageyama gave little Haru a slap and the other one laughs with his high pitch voice and he gave one for Tasuku, too. His own son laughs with his new brother and he felt happy that his little raven is finally acting like a kid his own age.

* * *

"Why don't you buy it? I think it looks good. Plus we need to stock up on winter clothes." Kageyama commented on the jacket Hinata is eyeing. "No." Hinata shook his head and walk away. "I don't earn much and I still have enough clothes. I just need to take it out on the storage. Ah, but I would like to buy Haruto new socks and underwear. Can we go to the kids section?" Hinata asked.

"Sure, but I can buy the jacket for you. I don't mind, really. One luxury won't kill us." Each one of them is pushing a character stroller for kids they rented at the mall. Haruto is riding a red car stroller while Tasuku is riding a blue one. Of course, since Haruto is being the baby, he's acting willful to Kageyama and asking him to push him instead of his dad.

"Come on, fit the jacket and we'll take it if you like it." Kageyama urged him, and Hinata shook his head again. "No, It's really fine. If you want to buy me something, how 'bout buy me a new non stick pan?" Hinata chuckled.

Kageyama however stopped, and thinks for a second, he pinched his chin and looked at the kids, "Say Hinata, how 'bout you guys move in with us?" He said.

"Wha..?" Hinata gaped his mouth open wide cause the people around the department store stopped and looked at them for a while. They are already catching their attention earlier, since Kageyama is a tall handsome man, and someone like that who is so attentive to kids is a sight to behold.

"You! That is something you say in private, mou!" Hinata strolled away with Tasuku hearing the giggles of the people behind him.

–

The four of them enjoyed shopping so much that they did not realize that it was already late. After Tasuku said he is hungry, the idiot couple panicked and said they were sorry, and rushed out to the check out counter. The old lady along with few mothers in front of them in the line, laugh at how cute their family is that they allowed them to pay first.

Their purchases isn't much. Some toys, socks and underwear for the both kids, while Kageyama bought some inner shirt for him, a new sports bag and volleyball shoes. Hinata however purchased some things he needs at home like pot holders, bath towels and new sheets for the kids' room. Kageyama earlier noted how he is the mother with his shopping list, and the raven suffered a bump on his head for it.

After they paid, the four of them thank the ladies who allowed them to cut the line and they went out their way, returning the strollers- which caused Haruto to throw a tantrum. Hinata is use to Haruto being a brat, and at times like this, he carries him on his shoulders and coax him, which he enjoys too, in all honesty.

"We don't have a car, so I think we just have to eat somewhere near. What do you think Hinata?" Kageyama carried the things they bought and held his son's hand on his left. He's a little relieved that Tasuku is a cry baby, but he doesn't cry in public. Kageyama thinks that Tasuku is a genuinely curious boy by nature, so the little guy is enjoying walks like this.

"We can eat anywhere, Tasuku and this guy right here is hungry, so it's best we eat soon." Hinata points his mouth on the kid on top of him. Haruto is already in a better mood enjoying his comfortable throne.

"I want to eat ice cream." Haruto said.

"That's not a meal." His dad answered.

"We'll eat ice cream after we eat something filling. Hinata this place looks okay, let's go?" Kageyama stopped by a family restaurant and Hinata looks up, "Yeah the signage says they serve hot pots, can we order that?"

"Sure." the raven answered and Tasuku added, "It's nice to eat ice cream after hot pots."

Kageyama and Hinata chuckled cause Tasuku rarely make remarks like that.

* * *

"But really, consider it Hinata. Though this house is a little small for the four of us, at least you don't have to pay for rent. We can spend that on other things. Plus.." Kageyama paused to pull out his fingers that's been carefully stretching out his beloved's hole. "We're already considered a family. Living elsewhere is just absurd."

Hinata gasped by how slow Kageyama pulled his fingers out, he's been ready for a while now, and aching for some release. "Kageyama-kun, this is not something we should talk about during sex, mou." Hinata's eyes are teary and his face his flushed red. Under the dim light of their bedroom, Kageyama can see his pink nipples erect from the sucking he did earlier on them. He grazed his nail on the one of them and Hinata fidgets. "But, you always sleep right after sex, we don't have time to talk about this." Kageyama teased, hovering above the redhead.

"We can talk tomorrow, or any other fine other than the time we have sex!" Hinata slaps Kageyama's chest a bit. The truth is that Hinata is on his limits. Kageyama's face is full of lust, panting as he lubes his fingers and stretching him up earlier. That raven hair is a little wet from the bath, and the fresh bath smell is arousing the redhead further.

"So, you're saying I should just focus on you, and nothing else?" Kageyama snickers and gave his redhead a soft kiss on the lips. Hinata nodded and open up his legs a little more, taking the initiative to seduce Kageyama, since he can't be the only one who's aching for some friction.

"Alright, wait for it a bit." Kageyama tore up a condom and Hinata snatched it from his hand.

"We can't, we have to wear it. I don't think I can pull out." Kageyama said the truth. These days, he's been so in to it when they have sex that he always came inside. And the clean up after, is a mess for both of them.

"No, I mean I wanna put this one on you." Hinata crawled closer to Kageyama's crotch and aim the condom at the tip of the raven's penis with his hand. He then uses his mouth to place the condom to fit, licking its side purely for foreplay.

"Ngh." Kageyama groans when Hinata playfully swirls his tongue on the top of Kageyama's penis, already fitted the condom snugly to his base."That's enough." Kageyama said, learning his lesson never to suspend sex for Hinata.

He pour some more lubricant on his hard member and dab some on Hinata's crevice. He stretch the hole again and slowly entered, making Hinata gasped as he goes. When he is all in, he paused for a while, allowing Hinata to adjust from his thickness. He leaned in to his redhead and kiss him, plundering his tongue inside. Hinata moaned in the kiss, battling his tongue to Kageyama's. He dug his nails to the back of his seme when he started moving in slow, deep thrusts.

"Ah! To..Tobio." he called out. Hinata isn't a screamer in bed, and luckily for Kageyama, enjoys the cute way Hinata moans.

"What do you want, hm?" Kageyama said, though this is just a habit. He didn't need to ask, he knew what Hinata wants. He gave him a faster thrust, abusing the harden spot he knew so well. While Hinata gasped under him, Kageyama folded the man's knees closer to his chest, for deeper thrust.

_Shit, I think I won't last long._ Kageyama grunts as he hug Hinata closer, switching their position, making Hinata on top.

"Shit! That fucking hurts!" Hinata complained, but he gave in to pleasure when Kageyama thrust upwards, with a little grinding of his hips.

"Come on Hinata, bounce!" Kageyama said and Hinata- though reluctant- did so. He rides his raven and every time he comes down, that penis inside him hits his pleasure spot. The feeling is indescribable.

Minutes of thrusting, heavy kissing and biting sends both in to high, and before he know it, Hinata cried out and trembled uncontrollably.

"Uhnn!" Hinata shoots his load off Kageyama's chest and not a moment after, Kageyama groans as well, cumming inside that warm hole.

Still riding out their high, the two hugs on top of each other, panting heavily.

"Tobio?" Hinata mutter his raven's name. Kageyama chuckled before he answer since he knew Hinata will ask him to wipe his body off with a wet towel or he should pull out soon. So he did the latter and Hinata moaned from it.

"Come on, lay down, I'll go get the towel." Kageyama said while he carried Hinata's weight off him and land him on the bed.

"Yeah.. I think we should do it." Hinata is obviously tired and sleepy, speaking with his eyes close.

"Do what?" the raven pulled the condom off him and wrapped it in the tissue.

"Live together. We should do it." Hinata mumbles before he doze off.

"Idiot, moron, dumb ass. Don't sleep right after you say that!"

* * *

"Do you have everything? Your pen? Is your tie okay? Yeah, it does look okay. Check your wallet, is phone battery full?" Hinata panics again since Kageyama is heading for that interview he has for the F.C Tokyo. Kageyama haven't got a clue what to expect, but he needs to do this. With few days worth of clothes on his luggage, he set to depart to straighten up the part of his life he tried to leave behind.

"Hinata, I might not be pick, so please don't expect much from me." Kageyama is being a half glass empty kind of person for the last few years and Hinata is the same as well. But Hinata shook his head and gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "It doesn't matter. Go out there and give them a good fight. Whether it's bad or good news, we'll be here waiting for you, na?" Hinata asked the kids and the two said a loud yes.

"Okay, I'm heading out. Remember to drive safely, Hinata. Fasten the kids at the back too." Kageyama covered the kids eyes with one hand each and gave Hinata a long kiss.

"Mou, that's enough. Don't treat me like a kid, I know what to do!" Hinata said with a little blush. He just got his license and Kageyama left the car for him, so he can pick the kids at the day care with ease. He doesn't mind using trains or cabs since Tokyo is accessible when it comes to transport. Hinata can understand where Kageyama's worry comes from, but he thinks the man is over worrying.

"I'm off." he called off the three of them waved him goodbye.

"I hope daddy will become a player." Haruto said out loud and Tasuku nodded with an "Uhn."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: next chapter is the conclusion for this series ^^
> 
> [ celebrates the recent events on HQ manga!! woohoo!! ]


	20. Chapter 20

_**LAST CHAPTER** _

Just like Cinderella; after the magic disappeared, Kageyama returned back to his normal life. Waking up every morning to prepare his son for the daycare while he went to work. He clocks out, picks up Tasuku, cook dinner, take care of his every needs. Before he sleeps, he prepares for tomorrow morning. Lather, rinse, repeat.

The only difference from then and now is that, he is not alone anymore. The people he cared for in his home gain two boisterous guys. Strictly speaking, for Kageyama; Hinata is one big kid. He wakes up late, needs supervision in the kitchen, he watches anime even when in the toilet and Kageyama from time to time helps him take a shower at night.

He doesn't mind it much. As long as he gets Hinata, and Hinata's son, nothing else matters.

_Still, it would be nice if he cooks my bento._  He silently wishes.

"Shouyo, wake up." Kageyama pats Hinata softly and the other one made a moans under the covers. "Five minutes more.", he added.

"No. Get up now. Your five minutes are half an hour. Go and get the kids ready. I have to get ready myself." Kageyama said and gave Hinata's forehead a kiss.

"..'Kay. Good morning, Tobio." Hinata smiled at his raven and sat on the bed. His eyes are still foggy and his bed hair needs a thorough brush, or maybe even a wash.

"Good morning."

Hinata doesn't like morning kisses before he brush his teeth. Kageyama doesn't mind it, but since they even argued about it before, he just stopped doing it.

He went on his way and took a quick shower to rinse off the smell of curry on him. He already had breakfast before the three and he ate the left over chicken curry from last night's dinner. A big breakfast, but he needed it. He had a meeting early this morning and needs energy to focus for his presentation.

"Tobio?" Hinata opened the bathroom door and called him out.

"Yeah? I'm about to finish.", he answered while he rinse the soap and shampoo off with that hot shower.

"Which tie would you like to wear today? And is the light blue shirt okay for you? Or you want a white one?" Hinata opens the shower curtain by the end of his question and peeks at Kageyama's groins.

"Anything is fine, but I want that coat I prepared last night." Kageyama said nonchalantly. "Okay." was the redhead's answer. He didn't leave though, just continue staring at Kageyama's physique, especially the lower side abs he likes so much. He is secretly happy Kageyama takes care of his body and makes sure he maintain his toned muscles.

"Hinata.. You're drooling." Kageyama chuckled and turned the shower knobs off. He toweled himself to dry and Hinata let him pass when he went to the bathroom mirror.

"Give me my kiss now." Hinata said, following Kageyama. He stops just an arm length off him and Kageyama leaned down to kiss him. It was a soft and sweet kind; the kind of kiss they both like.

"I'll go check up on the two." Hinata turned around and Kageyama gave his redhead's bum a playful slap, like he always do.

* * *

"Okay, you're good to go. Take care out there." Hinata pats Kageyama's tie after he tied it for him. The raven crouched down to give Tasuku and Haruto a kiss and hug and stood up to kiss Hinata at the cheek as well. "I'm off." he said and the three said, take care.

Hinata's days went by as usual, teaching 5 classes throughout the day, afternoon practice, pick up the kids and ready the dinner before Kageyama gets home and starts cooking.

In the eyes of the outsiders, they were just a normal family. Raising their kids and giving them the best they can. But the idiot couple knows that there is something missing in their lives.

_Volleyball._

Hinata longs the days where he can play and so does Kageyama. They both have ambitions to make it big, but that was out of reach. Hinata's dreams ended when his legs were sealed off and Kageyama's dreams ended when he turned his offer down years ago. When Kageyama wanted to get back again, it's simply just too late.

Opportunity comes once, and he was stupid enough not to grab it.

At that time, Kageyama was emotional. He didn't take the offer because it's been pushing Hinata to act irrationally. They both wanted to play, and it's breaking Hinata into pieces. Hinata received a horrible injury due to pushing himself too much from jumping, all because he wanted to stand in the same court as the genius setter. When they entered college, everyone around them is notches higher than what they encountered through high school. This opened up an inconvenient truth to Hinata. He is short, and lacking in power.

His usual play is only effective for a while, but that's not the case when he face athletes that's been bred for sports. Those who are just blessed with the physique and reflex that can match his reaction time. Hinata over time felt useless when Kageyama is not by his side.

Since he wanted to play volleyball, he made it a point that they were always together; playing side by side. And college days have been just like that. They were invincible, as long as they are together. But Kageyama grew taller and his skills were polished to perfection. And while Hinata is developing, he is not developing soon enough.

The try out for the pros are not as safe as they thought it would be. The criticism was harsh on the short middle blocker, and was even advised to play as Libero if he wanted to continue volleyball as a career.

Hinata; after this, became a different person.

A few years ago, their university is being scouted by the team he and Kageyama wanted to join, so every chance he could; he went for the ball. Sometimes bypassing his teammates. He asked for the ball and executes difficult shots, complicating easy things to make his skills looked grand.

His mind is set to impress, wants to be scouted and play together with Kageyama. But at the back of his mind, he hated the fact that he needs the raven to even play.

He pushed himself too far, being irritated with Kageyama whenever the raven asked him to take a rest. He thought that Kageyama didn't want to play with him. He accused him of things he wishes he could take back, and at times he regrets what he did to his body.

When his jealousy and frustration consumed him, it pained Kageyama up to no end. He likes playing volleyball with Hinata. But Hinata is slowly tormenting himself because of this. For the first time in his life, Kageyama thought volleyball was his cursed.

Hinata tore his tendon's muscle and was sent to the hospital after. But he said he was fine – signed a waiver that he will be okay – and that he doesn't like that this was blown out of proportion. They all believed him, he was walking normally after all.

He lied.

He wants to play because it was the finals. Thus made his injury worse.

He can still remember that day when Kageyama visited him at the hospital. The raven called him a liar and stupid. He said Hinata over exerted himself, and in the throes of their shouting and point blaming, Hinata said that he hated how Kageyama played. He hates how Kageyama says he needs to rest like he doesn't know that his future depended on how he performs. He said he hates Kageyama and couldn't stand how he was not seen his equal when he struggled so much in high school to be recognized as a teammate to him. He hates how the genius looks down on everyone.

That time, Hinata even said that Kageyama drove him to this way.

Kageyama's eyes cast a glance on those unmoving legs and left without a word after.

Days, weeks, months have past; Kageyama never went back. Hinata heard Kageyama didn't finish his school and submitted his resignation to it, including the club.

The athlete inside Hinata got angrier, and over the years, he just can't forget why the raven left him like that.

But now is different. He isn't a brat anymore, nor an irrational person. He is thankful being a father for he learned how to humble himself and accepts his mistakes as well.

Just like how Kageyama left for him to stop pushing himself too much; permanently losing his volleyball, Kageyama also lost his volleyball.

And just like him who went through hell when they broke up, Kageyama also felt the same sadness and despair.

"We both deserve a second chance." Hinata muttered when he was chopping the vegetables so Kageyama won't have anything to do but cook it.

"What is it, Dad?" Haruto said when Hinata went to him and Kageyama's bedroom, leaving his unfinished food preparation. Of course, he stashed his knife to safety. Living with his son and the over curious Tasuku made them learn the hard lesson on knife safety.

"Haru-chan, when Daddy comes home, tell him Dad has a sudden job to do, okay? He'll be home in a few minutes. Be quiet cause Tasu-chan is asleep. His tooth hurts." Hinata tousled his son's hair and kiss his forehead. Haru, however, winced said he's already a big boy and that kiss is embarrassing. His Dad thinks it was unfair of him that he allows Kageyama to kiss him.

"Be good, and stay in your room. Watch your anime and look after your brother." Hinata entered the child safety password to his tablet and gave it to his son which Haru happily took. "Don't close your door, so Dad can hear you guys!" He called out and Haru indeed, didn't lock it.

Hinata started with his email. Intending to send it to a team he knew in the city. It was Bokuto's team, and he just knew that he might help him.

He started with saying his case on why Kageyama should be given a chance to play, and how he deserves to even have a try out for them. It was a rather personal email rather than an application. He attached some videos he took during the practice matches. Even some article he saw on the internet about how Kageyama is sharp as he was five years ago.

In a short time, his email became a blog. Scrapping the idea of presenting his case to one person; Hinata decided to let the world of Japanese volleyball why they should give Kageyama a chance, and that they are missing out on him, and that they are denying a genius a chance to prove himself.

Hinata's tears even fell on his hands, that's been typing the words he's pouring his soul to write.

"Why are you crying?" Tobio carried Haruto in his arms and went inside their bedroom only to see Hinata in that state.

The redhead didn't panic, since the screen was facing him and Kageyama is very tact with privacy. "Nothing, earlier I was listening to a cellphone novel since it was so quiet here. It's sad, you know? Anyways.. Welcome home." Hinata smiled at him and clicked the  _post_  option to his very personal blog for the love of his life.

"I'm home." Kageyama called to him and he didn't give him the kiss cause Haruto is being a baby again, wanting Kageyama to check up his brother now and maybe even watch anime with him.

"Later, I need to change clothes. So go ahead and look after Tasuku for a while. I'll come there in a minute." Kageyama lets him walk on his own and the other one pouts.

"Ah. Don't start with the tantrums now, or I'll be mad. Now go on." Hinata likes how Kageyama can be strict with the kids when needed, and he's also happy that Haruto's spoiled attitude is being corrected, little by little.

Haruto nodded and walked dejectedly.

"Haha, he's cute." Kageyama chuckled while he looks at Haruto like a doting father would. He finds everything in the two boys, cute.

He removed his coat, and did not bother Hinata anymore since Haruto already said he has a sudden job to do, though he felt something odd about that crying.

"Tobio, Ayumu called earlier. She asked if we are free next weekend to meet his boyfriend, something about wanting Tasuku to spend two weeks with them." Hinata said while shuts down the computer.

"Yeah? Okay, I'll give her a call. But why didn't she message me instead?" Kageyama removes his pants and chose a pair of comfortable lounge wear clothes.

"Cause you never reveal anything to her. She's so insistent on hearing about our sex lives, it's kinda shocking how I got used to it." Hinata added a chuckle to this and stood up to greet Kageyama with a kiss, which the raven happily accepts.

"By the way, idiot. You made a mess in the kitchen again." Kageyama pressed Hinata's head and flicked his forehead. "Ouch! That hurts!", the other one retaliates by biting Kageyama's arm.

"Dad.. I want to eat pudding." Tasuku caught them hoarse playing again and the two cleared their throat because Haruto was eyeing them suspiciously.

"Okay. We still have two, you guys will eat that after dinner." Kageyama said and went out to finish what Hinata started in the kitchen.

* * *

"Is everyone here now?" Sawamura opened the door to Asahi's shop that they rented for today, everyone was present, according to Ukai, including the Karasuno High school boys.

"Tanaka, where's Shimizu?" he said while he sits beside him, noticing how the lovely lady isn't by his side. Nishinoya glared at them and Sugawara; who is besides Sawamura, also flinched.

"She's resting upstairs." Nishinoya said following his line with teeth grinding and he pounds the table with his beer glass.

"What's going on? What did we miss?" Sugawara scanned the room, but no one dared to say what was happening.

"I'm pregnant." out of nowhere, Shimizu was already behind them and answered the question herself.

"Huh?" both Suga and Daichi made a face that says they can't comprehend her. She repeated what she said and asked for a chair, away from Nishinoya cause he was annoying her. She sat besides Takeda, and the sensei pats her back to soothe her.

"You should rest some more, are you not dizzy now?" Asahi decided to ignore his lover's curses towards Tanaka and gave Shimizu the juice she asked for. The raven haired girl nodded to him and took a sip. "Though I'll appreciate it if you guys don't smoke here. If that's alright."

Ukai knew she was talking about him and Takinoe, also an alumnus. They both hid their lighters in their pockets and resigned themselves to smoke outside and only if they can't really stand it anymore.

"Still, I can't believe my baby brother is getting a baby before me." Ryuu's sister added, and drank her sorrows together with Nishinoya..

"Anyways, congratulations, you two. Tell us if there is anything you need, okay?" Sugawara smiled so widely. He's happy that there is another little one joining them in a few months and Sawamura chuckled cause he knows how much his lover loves kids.

"Yachi, why are you quiet?" Ennoshita questioned her and all eyes focused on her, afraid she will also drop a bomb on them.

"Eh? Nothing! I was just so nervous for Kageyama-kun! I wish we could be there to support him." Yachi said and her words were sincere. It's not like they didn't want Yachi to be pregnant too. They just need to prepare their hearts for it.

"Well, they're playing overseas, and it can't be helped. Not like we didn't want to see his match against that _grand king_." Ukai pointed out.

"No matter what, this is gonna be an interesting match again." Takeda noted and everyone agreed.

This is the reason everyone is present here at the small restaurant Asahi and Nishinoya owns. They've set up a big screen so they can all watch together and cheered for him, which was nice since Shimizu and Tanaka had the opportunity to tell them their news.

They got married about three months ago in a simple civil union, with just them and their family. Nishinoya took it against Tanaka when they didn't have a church wedding since he said Shimizu should wear a wedding gown. Little did he know, it was Shimizu who insisted on a civil one since she doesn't want their money spent on the wedding. Their plan- her and Tanaka- is to have a baby right away. Lucky for them, their wish has been granted.

The high school boys by this time is so focused on the first match on the screen, while their senpais force feeds them, acting like old uncles. The rest of the folks are drinking and eating, being happy to share this with everyone.

The pair of lovers like Tsukishima and Yamaguchi is holding hands under the table, while Ukai and Takeda are bickering over how little and how many each drinks. The alumnus like Shimada is with his wife and own kids. Tanaka keeps on asking his wife how is she and the latter is annoyed as hell with him. Sugawara and Sawamura look at them, and had a smile on their faces; noticing this, they clinked their glasses together and called for cheers from them as well.

"Ah! It's starting! There they are! Kageyama-kun!" Yachi waved at the screen and Ennoshita; seeing this, quaffed his beer, forcing some sense into him cause nowadays, everything the blonde does makes him want to pinch her cheeks. He thinks Yachi is so  _freaking cute._

Tanaka saw him, and gave him a sympathetic pat at the back. "Welcome, brother.", he said.

"Right! Here's to Kageyama and his family, a successful life for them!" Takeda proposed a toast to the sponsor of their food and drinks and all of them happily said,  _ **"Cheers!"**_

* * *

"Kageyama, I'm so freaking nervous! My stomach hurts again! When I… when we went to purchase food at the entrance, I didn't understand a word they said." Hinata laments and Kageyama pressed his lover's mouth and gave it a quick kiss. It was known to his teammates and everyone that they are a gay couple, so kissing his spouse isn't a big deal.

"I should be the one nervous here, dumbass. Just do your best to cheer for me." Kageyama strokes Hinata's arms, feeling pity, for the redhead is obviously so nervous; his face has beads of sweat all over it.

"Oh? How sweet! Do your best to cheer him up,  _husband-kun_. He needs all the support he can have, since I'm going to crush my cute kohai." Oikawa wraps his arms around Hinata and Kageyama yanked his redhead off him, a little too forceful in fact, that Hinata wince.

"Tobio-chan, this isn't high school volleyball. We are all pros, and while you think you stand in the same stage as me- you don't." Oikawa preens since their championship record is far more impressive than theirs.

The raven took a deep breath and sigh. "What do you mean not on the same stage? The fact that we are standing in front of you, means we already are. Past is past, and volleyball today will be different than yesterday." Kageyama stood tall and his teammates behind him backs him up.

"How cheeky. No matter, see you later, Tobio-chan." Oikawa, along with his crew walks away with a snicker lingering from his face.

"Sorry, Captain, he is just like that. Don't mind him." Tobio bowed his head and his managers along with his teammates said they didn't mind. They went ahead when he asked them to give him and Hinata some privacy, since they still have time before the games started.

"Are the kids okay?" Kageyama started with this one, when they were finally alone so Hinata can relax. He was answered with a nod and a hug to the waist.

"Eh?" Kageyama feels shy, even though they were pretty secluded, it's not like Hinata to be this affectionate. "The kids are with Ayumu and his boyfriend. They're already seated and I'll join them later." Hinata said in a whisper; still with a hug, face buried in the raven's chest.

"Don't be like this Hinata. I'll be fine." Kageyama reassured him.

"No. I am just happy." Hinata even shook his head. "Happy?", the raven asked.

"Yeah. Cause this road has been long and winding, and at last you found your way back. I'm sorry for the past, Tobio." Hinata let go of him, holding back the tears.

Kageyama knew he should be the one thanking Hinata. But he already said his thanks a few times before. So instead, the raven smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss.

Though Hinata was thinking it was a short one, Kageyama gave him a passionate kiss. Tongues' swirling inside, and arms tightly hugging his waist closer. The kiss made the pit of Hinata's stomach churn and he forced Kageyama to let go.

"Mou." he said.

The raven slowly walked towards the gymnasium and right before he disappears from Hinata's sight, he turned his head back and said..

"Over the years I've come to realize I was wrong about a lot of things.."He paused to show a toothy smile..

" - But, as long as _you're_  here, I am _invincible_."

Hinata nods and laughs, "Go get them!" he said, Kageyama nodded and raised his close fist onto the air, walking towards the stadium.

Hinata clenched his chest, he watched as their new lives unfold- their  _second chance_.

_**~Fin~** _

* * *

 

_**Omake** _

_My older brother and I have two daddies. By standards, we are pretty weird, and you would think in a modern society, families like us are accepted. It's not that easy._

_I did not judge the way our parents raised us, however, often times we get bullied for this; subjected to different kinds of rumors since Daddy is a famous person. My dad is known too, as the fearsome tactician coach, and though they're accomplished in their personal careers- I admire them for sticking out for us and taking care of me and big brother._

_Dad did his best to raise me alone at first, and I'm happy because I have a lot of uncles, but I'm so glad when Daddy and Tasuku came into our lives. Every day has been fun, and I feel like the one thing that's been missing in my life was filled by them._

* * *

"Kageyama-kun, someone is looking for you." Haruto's classmate called him out, since his older brother is already at his classroom door. "Haru-chan, are you nervous?" The taller raven haired boy is known to be the handsome, smart, kid. And though he did not play volleyball like his famous setter father; he was pretty active in participating in the Photo Journalism Club which covers his little brother's matches.

" _Aniki_ , I told you not to call me that." Haruto gathered his things, feeling embarrassed being called by his nickname at school. His older brother pats his head and grins at him and Haruto swats that hand off him.

The two Kageyamas' are known to be the son of those homosexual volleyball big names. Their middle school was brutal to the two, being bullied everyday for it. The two learned how to toughen their skin and deal with the facts; not everyone can accept them. During high school, however, things got easier.

Over the years, people learned how to accept the genius setter- Tobio Kageyama, is gay. His sexual relationship had nothing to do with how he plays, and the rumors simmered down a few notches after the succeeding years.

With the support of their uncles and aunties -meaning the Karasuno senpais-, the two kids finally entered the Karasuno Highschool and their lives began to be normal, finally.

"Dad said he's coming home early." Tasuku slings his bag to his left shoulder and walks with Haruto. The two are on the same year, but by age, Tasuku is older for a few months.

Since their parents officially registered Haruto under the Kageyama registry, they considered themselves already married, even though Hinata keeps his surname.

"Aniki, why are you even volunteering to cover this match? 'S not like it's an official one. We're just having a practice match between Nekomas." Haruto rolled his eyes at his brother seeing the other one already taking test shots at his camera. They entered the gym and he greeted his teammates and his Dad; Hinata.

"Coach, why do this idiot need to cover this match?" Haruto said to his father and he received a good smack behind his head for it. "When you say Karasuno and Nekoma, it's a legend. Are you even my son?" Hinata asked and he added. "Your daddy called me earlier, he said he already got the shoes you asked for. Geez, no matter how old you get, you still act like his baby."

"That's cause he is." Tasuku smiled at him and pats his head again, "Stop treating me like your baby,  _bakaniki_." Haruto growled.

"Enough of that, go warm up. Now." Hinata puts an emphasis on now, since the gym is slowly filling up. They need to hurry up cause this will be a long match.

**Buzz.**

"Oh, Tobio. Just in time, you landed?" Hinata answered his phone when his husband rang, he knew Kageyama wanted to see his kids sooner and he secretly likes how he grew old like an idiot doting father to the two boys. Even Haruto's sister is spoiled by him.

_"Yeah, I also bought that camera bag you said Tasuku secretly wants. I'll be there in an hour? Who's picking me up by the way?"_

"Yamaguchi is within the city, so he'll pick you up on his way here. I already received that money you sent for food earlier? I gave it to Asahi-san this morning, ah, but NIshinoya said you were stingy, as always. Yachi and Ennoshita couldn't make it though, their daughter is competing with her swim team..."

Kageyama at the other line chuckled while Hinata rambles on. He miss his lover's voice after a few months of being away for a series of matches, he's glad to be able to hear his voice, knowing he'll be home soon.

"Dad loves Daddy too much," Haruto mutters and Tasuku who's behind him taking pictures, chuckled.

"Of course he does, they both do." Tasuku said with a gentle smile on his face.

Haruto paused for a bit before he starts with his stretches. His brother by now is taking shots at the people on the viewing deck. Their uncles seems to be coming one by one, along with some of their aunties.

"Ne, Aniki. What about you? Do you love someone?" Haruto asked, and Tasuku got startled by the question. He looks at his brother and he knew it's best not to laugh or he'll be punched. The younger male looks serious enough.

"You were my first love. I'm not sure if I can like someone new that soon." he said simply. There's no need to hide it. He already said this to Haruto and they had already sorted out that this was all in the past. He just loves him like a brother should, not because he forced himself too, but he realized there are things in life so precious to you, you dare not break it. Plus, he is serious when he said  _were._  His feelings faded with time, and it became platonic a kind of love.

"You were my first love too, Aniki." Haruto said and he smiled at him. A toothy, wide, smile.

He grinned back. Tasuku knew this for a while. At times he thought what could have happen if they confess to one another. Right now, he is just happy with what they have."Ha-ha, thank you very much. That is an honor then.", he said.

"But I'm marrying a girl. I already have someone I like." Haruto declared.

"Eh, who?" Tasuku is surprised and the latter just stuck his tongue out.

"I'm not telling you, _dumbass_."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> i know this is terribly written T-T but thanks for sticking out and reading it anyways. grammar isn't my strong point. if you ask me what i'm good at.. it's sleeping. [nowadays, my bones ache and i wish to sleep like a cat. T-T] *nods*
> 
> maraming salamat sa pagbabasa.
> 
> 読んでくれてありがとう
> 
> Grazie per la lettura.
> 
> Hvala da ste si vzeli čas za branje.
> 
> Thanks for reading. :3


End file.
